


Pretty Lies and Ugly Truths-Draco x Hufflepuff OC

by Jack_Valentine_666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brother/Sister Incest, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Metamorphmagus, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Rape, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Valentine_666/pseuds/Jack_Valentine_666
Summary: I let the freezing rain pour down my body, soaking me from head to toe. My body shivers but I don't feel cold. I don't feel anything. My short white hair sticks to my face and neck but I don't bother to move them. I don't notice that i'm crying until I hear a sob escape my mouth.As if popping a water balloon all my built up emotions spill out. My hair flashes several colors and I collapse to my knees. Another sob comes from my throat. I run my hands through my hair and pull. I open my mouth and scream and scream and scream until my face is purple and my throat hurts and my lungs are begging me to stop. I wrap my arms around my body and cry the tears that have wanted to come out since I was six.And it feels amazing.Note:I own the O.C.'s in this book besides the one written by the queen J.K.Rowling. Some of my O.C's are based off of actual people in my life. So no hate on them. Also in this book there will be lgbt characters and relationships. If you are not comfortable with that then this is not the place for you and I ask you kindly to leave. I will not tolerate any hateful or mean comments unless it is towards John. LOL.





	1. Chapter One

Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Sexual assault, Rape.  
Hello.

My name is Echo. Yes, you heard-well read that correctly. My name is Echo. Echo Moon Rose to be exact, Now, I am fully aware that my name is strange, but what can I say, my mom is what some-most people would call a “Hippy”. Her name is Dawn Omysha Rose. Omysha means smile. My dad-Jack Allen Grivaldi-only went along with it because he loves her.

Plus, they made a deal before they got married. My dad would name the boys-my older brother John Allen Grivaldi- and my mother would name the girls-me and my younger sister Alice Acacia Rose. Acacia means thorny.

If you didn't already notice, I have a thing for names I like knowing what they mean. I noticed that the meaning of a name somehow matches perfectly to the beholder of it. My name “Echo” is the name of a nymph in mythology that slowly fades away until only her voice was heard. She never had the first word but she always had the last. An echo.

It’s pretty perfect to have that as my name then.

I am currently 11 years of age as of June 29th so I will be a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have baby blue hair and blue eyes. My parents and I discovered that I was a Metamorphmagus at a young age, but only my hair color can change. It only changes with my moods through, Blue means i’m calm and neutral, red means i’m angry or irritated, yellow means i’m happy, green means i’m jealous or disgusted, purple means i’m scared, white means i’m numb or void of any emotion, pink means i'm embarrassed, and black means i’m sad.

I've noticed that some people think that it’s weird being a Metamorphmagus and people have made fun of me for it, but frankly I don’t give a shit what they think. Another thing I do that other kids my age don’t. I curse. A lot. More than I should really. My mum and dad say I can curse as long as I understand that words hurt, even worse than physical pain.

I understand that perfectly. I get hurt by words everyday, so I know what it feels like. I don't like hurting people, it’s not right in my mind. Even if i’m standing up for myself or someone else I still feel bad for hurting them even if they deserve it. Maybe i’m weird or maybe it’s because of my hippy mother, but I feel that it is our duty as living beings to love one another. But, maybe I am a hypocrite because I myself am mean, rude, sarcastic, and hurtful to people too. Mainly because i've been hurt too many times in the past and in the present. I put up a wall around me so people won't hurt me anymore. I still get hurt though, so the walls get thicker and thicker until one day i’m afraid I won't be able to love or be loved.

It’s just too painful to stay open and connect with people when they just end up ripping out your heart and stomping on it. It’s not an excuse or a reason to hide behind, it’s just and explanation. Just because people have hurt me doesnt give me the right to hurt others. The same goes for everyone else in the world.

I may be a hypocrite but, that doesn't change the way I think or feel. I own my shit. I own the things i've done and the people that i've hurt. That’s a hell of a lot more than others can say they've done.

“I’ll miss you, sweety.” my mother says pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I return it with the same amount of force.

“I’ll miss you too mum.” I say into her shoulder. She lets go of me and places one hand on my shoulder and the other on the side of my face. She’s crouched down so we are eye level even though i’m 5 foot 2 and she’s only 3 inches taller than me.

“Write me everyday.”

“Mum.” I protest. “Everyday, that's a little much.”

“Every other day?” She asks and I raise an eyebrow.

“Better.”

“Twice a week.” I smile.

“Deal.” She kisses my forehead and I move to my father.

“I’ll miss you kiddo. Eat lots of food for me.” he says. I laugh at his joke but I think he’s serious. My mom wasn't actually a hippy as I found out early on. She was actually a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Ravenclaw, my older brother John is a Slytherin. Such a surprise there-insert sarcasm here...Actually I think that's offensive to other Slytherins. I doubt they are all evil twats like my brother.

I stand on my tippy toes to kiss my dad on the cheek, he pats me on the head and I turn my attention to my little sister Alice. Her blond-almost white-hair is in braided pigtails. Her silver grey eyes shine with wonder and are slick with tears.

“Please don’t go Echo!” she says hugging my right leg. I bend down and wrap my arms around her. Alice is like a daughter to me. She is the only person I'll let breach my walls, my only exception. Even though there's a six year age gap between us we are really close. Most people find it cute how close we are but, they don't understand. Alice and I are soulmates, best friends, sisters, mother and daughter. She is my everything, if I lost her or if she got hurt I would lose my shit.

“I have to, It’s not forever. I'll be back soon and I'll write you as much as I can.” I say pulling away from her.

“Promise?” She asks holding out her pinky finger. I wrap my pinky around hers and we touch thumbs.

“Promise.” I say crossing my heart. I kiss her on the nose and stand up. I push my cart towards platform 9 ¾ and hold my breath as I go through. The Hogwarts Express is before me and I take in its glory. An old wizard who I suspect works on the train helps me put my trunks on the train. Leaving a small backpack filled with my robes and a cage for my tabby cat to take onboard with me.

“Echo!” I hear someone yell. I look up to see my brother John, poking his head out of the window. I feel my hair turn a bright red. “Get your arse on board the train before it leaves without you!” I roll my eyes. “Hurry up, you're riding with me and my friends. You know they don’t like to wait.”

A shiver of disgust runs down my spine. My brother has been prostituting me out to his “friends” since I was six. I only agreed because he threatened to do it to Alice. I will never let that happen to her. Not as long as I am still breathing.

“Piss off!” I growel. His eyes darken and I know I shouldn't have said that. Any normal person wouldn't have said that. Especially to him. He is one of the most feared Slytherin in the entire school. That’s why i’m no normal person, i’m not afraid of him.

I board the train and take a deep breath, the red soon fades and is replaced by it’s normal blue color. I walk the opposite direction of him, because i’m stubborn and I know it'll piss him off. I stop in front of a compartment with only two people in it. A boy and a girl my age. The girl has brown frizzy hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The boy has dark blond/brown hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. I knock on the door with my knuckle. They stop talking and turn their attention to me. Shock is etched onto there features. I don’t blame them, my appearance is…different than others.

I’m wearing black converse, black ripped jeans, a black tank top with a sleeveless army green jacket over it and I have short blue hair and also I am wearing black lipstick and eyeliner. I like black and wear make up, sue me!

“Mind if I sit? Everywhere else is full.” I lie, i’m just too god damn lazy to continue to look for another compartment. Once the shock passes the girl smiles brightly and waves her hand motioning me forward.

“Yes, come in, come in.” She exclaims. I do as told and sit next to her.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” She says sticking out her hand, I shake it.

“I’m Neville.” the boy says. I shake his hand as well.

“Echo Rose.” I say. “Did you know that the name ‘Hermione’ comes from mythology and is the feminine form of Hermes?” She smiles even bigger.

“Yes! Are you interested in mythology?” she asks. I shake my head. The tips of my hair turn slightly pink in embarrassment.

“No, I just like knowing what names mean. I think it’s amazing how the meaning of a name somehow matches the person's personality. It’s kind of an obsession of mine.”

Hermione laughs. The pink turns darker and spreads farther up the strands of my hair. She hates me. She probably thinks i’m weird.

“I think it’s brilliant!” I smile. My pink hair vanishes instantly. I smile.

“How did you do that?” Neville asks. I look over at him and see him pointing to my hair.

“I’m a Metamorphmagus.” I explain. He nods in understand and Hermione squeals in excitement.

“I’ve read about those! It’s absolutely amazing! Does your hair change with your mood?” I smile at her and nod. I can feel my hair turning yellow. “What does that mean?”

“It means i’m happy.” She smiles once again.

“I think we are going to be best friends.” she says. As if possible my hair turns an even brighter shade of yellow.

++++

Hermione and Neville are really nice. Neville was shy at first but quickly opened up to me. Hermione is really smart, like wicked smart. She told me he was worried people would make fun of her for it. I told her that if people do, then they will have to deal with me. She reminds me a lot of Alice. Alice is always learning about the muggle world and the wizarding world. She loves anything educational, especially reading just like me.

Neville somehow lost is pet toad Trevor so now i’m walking down the hallway going door to door asking if anybody has seen it. I come across a compartment with 3 boys my age inside. One is short with brown hair and hazel eyes,the second one is quite tall also with brown hair and brown eyes, so the third boy i quite eye catching among the three because he has white-blond hair and silver grey eyes glazed over with no emotion. The third boy looks a lot like Alice and it is kind of unnerving and somewhat comical if i’m being completely honest. I rap on the door with my knuckles and the three heads spin in my direction. I look around the compartment in search of Trevor but I cannot see him. I sigh getting slightly irritated.

“Have any of you see a toad around here?” I ask.

“I’m lookin' at it.” Says the white haired boy. I roll my eyes as the two other boys laugh.

“Very funny, real original too. Make that up yourself?” I ask sarcastically.

“Whatever ugly.” he says taking his turn to roll his eyes. I squint my eyes and lean against the door frame, crossing my arms.

“You could at least put some effort into it if you’re going to insult someone.” I smirk. "Everyone says ‘ugly”, it loses its effect after a while.”

“Huh?” he says raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying, it would hurt my feelings a hell of a lot more if you spice it up a little. Get creative.’

“Hmm...I’m Draco Malfoy. That’s Crabbe and Goyle.” He says gesturing to the two other boys who are staring in confusion.

“Echo Rose.” I say.

“Pretty.” he says. I roll my eyes and turn around walking down the hallway. [A/n: Warning- Abuse] Someone grabes a fist full of my hair and yanks. I can’t see who it is until they bend my neck backwards, making my neck pop. The yellow green eyes i've grown to hate stare into my ocean blue ones. His face is contorted in rage making him look like an animal with rabies. My hair turns a bright cherry red.

“Let the fuck go of me, John!” I grunt. He pulls on my hair even harder.

“I thought I told you to not keep us waiting.” he whispers in my ear. I can feel the tips of my hair turn a sickly green.

“And I thought I told you to piss off!” I spit. He lets go of my hair and punches me in the stomach, then he wraps an arm around my neck putting me in a chokehold.

“I saw that pretty little thing you were talking to earlier.” he says in a strange calmness.

“Who?” I ask through gritted teeth.

“What was her name?” he pauses as if thinking of the awnser. “Hermione, right?” he says sweetly. I freeze. Strips of purple lace through my red and green hair. He wouldn't do anything to her, would he? 

“I would.” he says as if reading my thoughts. “And I will if you don’t do exactly what I say from here on out.” I swallow, my throat suddenly dry. I take a deep breath and the strands of purple hair disappear. I can’t-I won't let this happen to her, or anyone else. Never ever will I let this happen to anyone else, even if that means I will be tortured for the rest of my life.

“Good girl.” I bite my tongue and taste copper in my mouth. I wince at the pain. “Don’t forget, you’re mine. No one else's, i’m just loaning you out.” he pulls away from me and I take a deep breath. He raises a hand and grabes a hold of my chin. “Mine.” he lets go and drags me down the hallway. I think back to when I was six and he carved the word ‘mine’ into my left side.

“What’s going on?” a tall 3rd year in Hufflepuff asks behind us. My brother turn around and glares daggers in him.

“None of your business, Cedric.” John growels. “I’m just talking a walk with my sister. Isn’t that right Echo?” he asks applying more pressure to my upper arm. I wince in pain and nod, but the boy-Cedric- still glares at John. I look at my feet as John pushes past him dragging me along with him.

He guides me through the hallway and past the rooms until we’re standing outside a closed compartment door with the blinds pulled down. John knocks on the door twice, three times, then once. I hear the door unlock and it opens. John shoves me inside.

“You have three hours.” John says then walks off. Someone slams the door closed and re locks it. I look up and see three boys. A tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a short boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a short boy with black hair brown eyes. They’re all in Slytherin and are “friends” of my brother. Regular customers.

[A/n: Warning- Rape]

“Strip.” says the blond. I do as told and take off my clothes putting them on an empty seat. I went through puberty early so I have a more mature body. I feel like life and mother nature teamed up to be a complete bitch. The boy with black hair stands fist and walks towards me when i’m completely naked. I close my eyes as his hand gropes along my body. My red and green hair turn a blinding shade of white.

I imagine i’m someone else, somewhere else. An astronaut walking the rings of saturn or a fish swimming in the ocean. Swimming deep in the dark blue waters. The water enveloping me with her silk fingers. Discovering the bottom of the ocean where no human has gone, swimming through shipwrecks and finding people's treasures.

I block everything out. I pretend I don’t feel the pain, that every nerve in my body is disconnected and I feel nothing. I pretend that it doesn't feel like a knife cutting into me everytime they move. And I pretend not to feel another brake in my heart, or another piece of me dying, or another chunk of my mind ruined. I try to put bandaids over my wounds trying to fix them. I pretend and pretend but one day reality is going to catch up to me and bit me in the ass and when it does it will destroy me, breaking every last piece of me and I don’t know if I will be able to fix it.

+++++++[A/n: Warning -Abuse]

After what seems like days, John finally comes back. I put my clothes on while the boys pay him. I’m so lost in my thoughts and I don’t realize John is talking to me until he punches me in the face. I stumble backwards a little cupping my cheek.

“What the fuck!” I say glaring at him, stands of white hair turning red.

“Did you hear me?” he asks.

“I usually can’t understand you because I don’t speak dumbass.” he punches me in the mouth and busts my lip open. I taste the familiar copper liquid fill my mouth and run down my chin. All of my hair turns red.

“I said ‘you better get into Slytherin or i’ll beat the shit out of you.” I roll my eyes.

“No.” I say through gritted teeth. He claims me into the wall behind end wraps his hands around my throat, cutting off my air supply. My lungs burn and I scratch at his hands.

“Don’t think I won't kill you here and now. "

“I don’t care.” I choke out. I lock eyes with him. “Kill me already you fucking coward!”

Light is slowly fading from my eyes and all I can hear is my heartbeat everywhere. I feel it in my head and in my throat and in my bones.

John releases me and shoves me out of the room slamming the door behind me. I fall on my knees gasping for air. Oxygen fills my lungs and my vision goes back to normal. I sit against the wall and put my head in my hand lasing my fingers through my short now white hair.

When I gather my composure I stand up and walk back to my compartment. Hermione and Neville are already in their ropes so I grab mine and leave before they can say anything. I walk towards the bathroom to change when, the boy from earlier-Cedric-stops me.

“Are you okay?” He asks me. I give a sad smile and I chuckle lightly.

“No.” I say looking him in the eyes then I walk past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I look into the mirror, barely recognizing myself. The girl staring back at me has tangled white hair, a bruised cheek and eye, a bloody lip, blue eyes that are filled with so much pain that it’ll make anyone cry for them, and finger sized bruises on her neck. She looks like a fragile bird, a broken piece of glass, something ready to brake with the slightest touch. She doesn't look like me, but she is.

I get undressed and notice purple and blue bruises everywhere. Down my thighs, across my chest and back, around my wrists, along my arms. It’s sad to say that I stopped caring a long time ago but, it’s the truth. I stopped caring who gave them to me and why. I stopped caring that it’s not only my brothers fault but mine as well.

To others that haven’t gone through something similar to this the answer may seem so simple. They say:

“Tell someone.” and

“Ask for help.” and my personal favorite:

“Tell your parents.” but you don't understand. I can't, it’s not out of fear of what John will do to me, but out of embarrassment. I’m embarrassed. What will my parents think of me, what will Alice think? Will people not believe me? Will people think that I am lying to get attention or think that I asked for it or will they call me a slut and a whore? People who haven't gone through this will say:

“People won’t do that.” and

“People wouldn’t say such things about you.” But they are wrong because it has happened before and it will happen again.

I’ve seen it with my own eyes. A girl I used to know named Aria-meaning a lion of god- was a muggle who was my next door neighbor, she was raped by her teacher in grade school. When the teacher was caught and sent to prison the kids at her school where so vicious and cruel. They spread rumors about her and called her filthy names. She couldn't take it anymore so she killed herself in her closet.

She was only 12 years old and she was a very sweet girl, she was always helping people and singing songs and one time when she was 8 and I was 7, she saw my brother picking on me and she punched him in the face. It meant the world to me. She was my only friend growing up and I couldn't do anything to help her.

So I know what people will say or think about me if I say anything about it. I’m barely hanging on to the rope that is life and I know that if people say those things about me I might just let go and I don’t want my parents and Alice to go through what I went through.

I run a towel under the faucet and wash my body. I want to scrub off my skin. I can still feel them everywhere. I put on my uniform and robes. My mum and dad bought it a while ago and I must have grow. I pull on the vest and since it’s a coupe sizes bigger than the rest of my uniform it covers the ill fitted clothes.

I finger brush my white hair and put it in a bun on the top of my head, then I rearrange my side bangs so it goes across my right eye covering the bruise. I re apply my black eyeliner and black lipstick and walk back to the compartment with my clothes pulled to my chest and my head held high. When I get back I see Neville and Hermione in the same positions I left them in.

Neille is sleeping and Hermione is reading a book. I sit down and unlock my tabby cat from his cage. He is a sunshine yellow with sunset orange stripes and snow white paws, cheeks, and belly.

“Hello, there Esperanza.” I say softly. Esperanza means hope. “Did you miss me?” I ask scratching behind his ear. He purrs in response and I kiss his head softly. Neville groans and rubs his eyes. He sits up and yawns.

“Hmm...where did you go?” he asks looking up at me, his eyes widen. “What happened to your face?”

“Me and my brother got into a fight.” It’s not a lie exactly.

“A fist fight? About what?” he asks.

“Nothing in particular.” Nevill looks at me with squinted eyes. He obviously doesn't believe me, but he doesn't push it.

I zone out in my thoughts while I pet Esperanza. I feel like crying, but I have and will never cry because of John. That's one of the only ways I can defy him. The only thing I can’t let him win.

I remember a line from a bible I fund on the street. I’m, not religious even though my parents raised me in the muggle world. I read it, but, I only like a couple of lines so I circled them. One of the lines said:

‘I will not be afraid of many thousands of people who have set themselves against me all around.’

For some reason that struck a chord in me. I don't really know what the real meaning is, but, I remember this line in times like this. I doze off to a dreamless sleep with Esperanza in my arms.


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings: Possible cursing

I'm shaken awake by Hermione. My backpack full of clothes are gone and so is Esperanza. Light purple crawls up the strands of my white hair.

"Wheres my cat?" I ask.

"Neville put him in his cage and put him with the other animals. He also took your backpack with him." I nod the purple fades quickly from the white. I smile softly.

"He's a sweet kid." I say standing up and stretching my back.

"You're the same age." She says in confession.

"Yeah, he's a kid and he's sweet. Therefore he is a sweet kid. I stand by my statement."

"She laughs and I join in. My white hair gets a slight yellow tint to it. Her laugh is so contagious. Hermione put an arm around my shoulders which is a little awkward because she is shorter than me.

We walk out of the compartment and get off the train. A big booming voice beckons us to follow him. I look up to see a large man with long hair and beard holding a lantern.

"What happens to your face?" Hermione asks suddenly."You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering."

"I got into a fight." I say in a tone that means drop it. She nods.

"Also I have a question."

"Shoot." I say with a smile.

"Okay, so when your hair changes with certain emotions causing it to change colors,"

"Correct."

"And blue is your natural color, yellow means you're happy, purple means your afraid, and pink means you're embarrassed. And your hair can be multiple colors at once."

"Correct." I say surprised. "How'd you know about the last three?"

"I pay attention. So what do your other colors mean?"

"Well, green means i'm disgusted or jealous, black means i'm sad, red means i'm angry, and white means i'm numb." She nods.

"Have you ever had orange hair?" I thin for a second.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't." I say. "So what house do you want to be in?" I ask changing the subject.

"Anywhere besides Slytherin."

"Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Not all Slytherin are bad."

"I know, I just think i'm very cunning." She says shrugging. "You don't think Slytherins are bad?"

"No, not all of them at least. There's good people everywhere. Even where you wouldn't expect it. Same with bad people." I say. I see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You'd be be a good Hufflepuff." I shake my head.

"I'm too selfish." I say.

"See, you even saying that makes you a good Hufflepuff. It means you're humble." I smile.

"More like self deprecating." I laugh. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"Me?" she says smiling. "With my books and cleverness?"

"Yes. I think you're amazing."She laughs.

We soon arrive at a lake with dozens of bots docked by the shore. I can't ride with Hermione because it's only four to a boat. I find a boat with three people in it. The 1st person is really tall with very short dirty blond almost brown hair with big brown eyes, i can't tell if they are a girl or boy though. The 2nd person is girl and is also tall but shorter than me with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes, the boy is my height with honey colored skin, hazel eyes, and black hair.

I sit down next to the first person and they immediately start talking to me. Their chocolate eyes are filled with excitement and wonder.

"Hi i'm Jamie." they say. "That's Olivia and that's Donovan." She gestures to them.

"Hi." Oliva says with a cute wave.

"Sup, you can just call me DJ."

"Echo Rose."

"That's pretty." Olivia says.

"So I've been told." I chuckle. My white hair goes back to normal.

"Woah, wicked!" Says Olivia.

"Did you know that Olivia means olive as in olive branch which is a symbol of peace?" Olivia smiles.

"No but, that's really cool."

"That's weird, Olivia is one of the most peaceful person I have ever met!" Jamie says.

"Sorry, I like names." I mumble the tips of my blue hair turning pink.

"It's okay dude." Jamie smiles. "It's cool that you know that." The pink disappears and I give her a small smile.

"Do you miss home?" I ask all of them.

"God no." Jamie says.

"Not really."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Olivia and Jamie are triplets." Dj explains.

"Oh so you're related."

"No. I have two brothers." Jamie says.

"And I have a brother and sister." Olivia adds on.

"They go to a different school." Dj clarifies.

"Oh" I say.

"Do you have any siblings?" DJ asks.

"I have an older brother and a little sister."

"That's cool, do you like having siblings. I'm an only child."

"I like having a little sister, her and I are really close, but I hate my brother." Dj laughs.

"What's you little sisters name?" Olivia asks.

"Alice."

"Echo and Alice. Good taste." Olivia says.

" Let me guess, your brothers name is like really boring eh? Is his name, Bob?" Jamie says. I shake my head.

"Dylan?" Olivia guesses. I shake my head.

"Jack?" Dj chimes in I shake my head.

"John?" Jamie exclaims. I nod and we all burst out laughing. I Dip my fingers in the icy lake. The cool, black, inky, water wraps it's silkey finger around mine.

"Hey Jamie?" I ask not looking up at them.

"Yes."

"I have a questions and I hope you don't find it rude."

"It's okay dude. I promise I won't get offended."

"Err...are...are you a boy or girl?" I ask. I can feel my hair turn a bright pink. Jamie laughs and I look up at them. Jamie doesn't seem upset so my hair turns back to normal.

"I'm neither. I'm not a boy and i'm not a girl." I nod.

"So you're non-binary?"

"Is that what it's called?" I nod again. "Huh, I had no clue. I thought that I was just weird. So your telling me that others are like me?"

"Of course. In the muggle world it is very common." I see their shoulders relax and a small smile of content displayed on their face.To be honest I know a lot about the lgbtq+ community living in the muggle world. I know that not a lot of people are accepting of them which I find frankly ridiculous.

I look up and gasp. Hogwarts towers over us. The scene is breathtaking. Lush greenery surrounds the school as i sits upon the water, mountains surround us and the setting sun behind the school gives off a pink and yellow aura with purple edges. It vibrates with a welcoming security and majestic wonder, as if coming home from a really long trip. I've always loved nature. It's so pure and full of life. It was here before us and it'll be here after us. It has given us everything, Air, food, Medicine, power, and much, much more.

Before I know it we reach the school and climb out of the boats, we are lead through a corridor and up some stairs. A tall elderly witch with stern facial features and glasses stands before us at the top of the stairs and in front of two big double doors that go from floor to ceiling. I stand by the right side of the staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She says. "Now in a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your house."

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your house will become your family. Your triumphs when you points, any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup."

"Trevor!" I hear Neville scream. I look down and Neville's toad is at the base of her feet. He looks up t o baffled witch. "Sorry." he mumbles getting back to his place. I reach over and pat him on the back and give him a smile. He smiles in reply.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She says quickly disappearing behind the double doors. I look over at Neville and sigh. I gently take my finger and brush the top of Trevor's head making him croak. I give a small smile. This might be weird but it's kinda cute.

"So it's true then." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see the blond haired boy from earlier-Draco-talking to a boy with black messy hair and very green eyes and a boy with red hair and freckles. I recognize both of them.

I think the redhead's name is Ron Weasley. I met his father the other day while I was getting my school supplies, he pointed him out to me. Also I know Ron's brothers Fred and George, the frequently pull pranks on John and it drives him mental which I appreciate. I recognize the other boy too, but I can't place where I remember im from. It's something about his eyes, they seem so familiar. I don't have to wait long because the next thing Draco says makes my heart sink.

"Harry potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry Potter! That's why I recognize him! His mother was friends with my mum, I often see pictures of them together. Mum is always quiet when she sees them. Poor boy, he's dealt with so much loss and he's barely 11.

"That's Crabb and Goyle." He says motioning to his minions-I mean friends. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I roll my eyes. Bond. James Bond...sorry wrong story. Ron snickers and Draco turns his silver eyes now filled with rage on him.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours; red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Oh, okay. Dick much? Just because he's poor doesn't mean he's lower than you. He turns his gaze towards Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts." he says flicking his eyes towards Ron. "I can help you there." he sticks out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry declines.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry says. Oh, snap! I almost laugh if Draco didn't look so hurt. Most people probably didn't catch it but I saw it in his eyes. The witch taps on Draco's shoulders and he goes back to his spot with his friends. He catches me looking at him.

'You okay?' I mouth. He shrugs his shoulders.

'I'm fine.' I nod in return and offer a smile, but he doesn't return it. I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue. He chuckles but quicky covers his mouth and regains his composer. He raises an eyebrow and motions to his face. 'What happened?' he asks. I roll my eyes.

'Fight.' It's his turn to nod and I give him one last smile and turn my attention to the witch. I grab a blue raspberry sucker out of my skirt pocket and pop it i my mouth.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She says. Everyone stars moving and she leads us through the double door. I look up at the all ceiling and smile. It's enchanted to look like the night sky. I'll need to figure out the spell so I can use it at home.

We stop in front of a hat placed on top of a stool at the front of the room. The witch takes out a roll of parchment andreas names one by one.

"Susan Bones" is called and placed into Hufflepuff.

"Donovan Bowman." I pat him on the back, he is placed in Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger." Gryffindor.

"Olivia Grossman." Slytherin.

"Jamie Kaiser."Slytherin.

"Harry Potter." It takes a few second but he's placed in Gryffindor.

"Joseph Sleppy." Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy." Slytherin.

"Echo Rose." I walk up to the stool with my head held high and sit down. I take the sucker out of my mouth and lick the side before putting it back in.

"Ahh...another Rose." says the hat. I hear his voice is in my head. "Hmm... you're cunning, smart, brave, and loyal. You'd do well in any house. But your bravery and loyalty is the strongest. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?' It ponders.

'Loyalty and Kindness can cause bravery.' I think to myself.

'Very true. Very true.' the hat says reading my thoughts. 'Better be-'

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat says out loud. I look over at my brother and smirk.I feel my blue hair turn yellow and I hear a few murmurs. He hates Hufflepuffs. He looks absolutely pissed. I remain eye contact as I walk towards the Hufflepuff table.

To say some were a little shocked would be an understatement. I don't really look like your typical Hufflepuff, plus, my brother is one of the most known Slytherins in the school, they must have thought I was similar to him.

One of the older Hufflepuffs stands up and shakes my hand. I turn around to see who it is and I recognize them instantly. Cedric-the boy from the train. He smiles at me softly and I smile back hesitantly. I sit down and turn my attention back to my brother, he's running his finger against his throat. I roll my eyes and flip him off. He starts to stand when his "friend" Tyler stops him.

I've always liked Tyler. He's nice. He has never touched me without my consent and he always gives me chocolate frogs. The only reason he is under my brothers thumb is because John has dirts on Tylers older sister that could get her in a lot of trouble.

Tyler looks my way he smiles and waves at me. I wave back and give him a real smile.

'Congrats' he mouths.

'Thanks.' I mouth back. I turn my attention towards the dining table. Food appears on it and I grab a slice of chicken breast, a baked potato, green beans, and a helping of freshly picked spinach.

I notice that a boy to my right is having difficulty cutting his steak. I smirk and pull his plate closer to me, I grab his fork and knife away from him and begin cutting it into small cubes.

"Thanks." He says in a scottish accent. He black hair, brown oriental eyes, olive skin, and slightly feminine facial features. When he's older i'm sure boys and girl will swoon over his looks. "I'm Jacob." He says flashing me a smile of pure white teeth. "That's my best friend since birth, Trinity." he says pointing to the girl in front of me.

She's in the middle of shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Sup." she says through the mashed potatoes. She has midnight black hair chopped close to her very angular jawline, blue eyes, and very pale skin. I note that she is also scottish and is very very pretty.

"I'm Echo Rose." I say quietly.

"I like your hair." she says when she swallows her food. I blush and the tips of my hair turn pink.

"I like yours." I reply. She smiles and I blush even more. I already feel like my looks resemble a trash can but next to her I look even worse. Like a warty toad next to a beautiful Phoenix. I read about Phoenixs in books they are one of the most beautiful, loyal, and brave creatures that I have read about. I love magical creatures, big or small, and I love learning about them. One of my favorite books is called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. I think he's incredible.

"Who were you flipping off?" she asks. I blush, she saw that? I think to myself. My blush fades and so does the pink in my hair.

"My brother, John." I say.

"Why?" Jacob chimes.

"He wanted me to be in Slytherin. He threatened to kick my ass if I didn't." I chuckle bitterly.

"Did he do that to your face?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah." I say smiling as I take my finished sucker out of my mouth, putting the stick on the side of my plate and reaching into my skirt pocket and taking out another one. I unwrap it and put it in my mouth. "Didn't really hurt much. Can't even through a proper punch. Pathetic really." Trinity laughs.

"You're not like other Hufflepuffs are you?" She states. "I like that. You're different." she pops a piece of bread into he mouth.

"Everyone is different. People just try to be the same." I say shrugging.

"Fair enough." she chuckles.


	3. Chapter Three

Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Sexual assault, mentions of rape.  
Chapter Three

After dinner the prefects lead us to our common rooms. The Hufflepuffs common room is net to the kitchen and the entrance is hidden in a bunch of barrels set up in rows, stacked on top of each other. The prefect does series of knocks on the 2nd ounce from the top in the third row. She taps on the 4th board in the barrel twice, once then four times.

She says that the Hufflepuff common room is the safest because of its intricate pattern and if you get it wrong you will be drenched in different liquids.

Once inside I gasp. The common room has huge windows on one side of the room, the room is lit with a soft golden glow, plants are adorned on almost every surface , and the couches and chairs are soft and comfortable.

There's a fire place against one wall and bookshelves line the free walls. On the right and left side are stairs that lead to the rooms.

"Girls are on the right, boys on the left. Your names will be on the doors." She says. I give a hug to JAcob and say goodnight. Trinity and I walk up the stairs, we share a room with a couple of other girls and our stuff i already there.

I run towards Esperanza's cage and lt him out. He meows quietly and jumps on my bed curling himself in the middle of it. Trinity plops down on her bed and I walk over to things and unpack them. Books go on the bottom of my nightstand, most of them are muggle book. I put m y clothes in the dresser and my school supplies on my desk.

The last thing at the bottom of my trunk are my ipod and headphones. I pick it up and place them on my head. I look through my playlist until I one of my favorites, Runaway by AURORA.

I look at my muggle watch and realize I have a couple hour until curfew. I sit down at my desk and turn on my light. I take out a piece of notebook paper and a ballpoint pen. I've always preferred to write with pens or quills because I am lazy and the idea of having to dip my quil in the ink after almost every word is too much effort. I know I could buy a never ending ink quill but it coasts lot of money. So quill it is. I began to write a letter to my family on the paper.

"Dearest Family,

I have been sorted into Hufflepuff and so far everyone has been really nice. I have made a couple of friends, whom of which are in Slytherin and Hufflepuff. My common room is absolutely gorgeous. It's like being back at home. Yes, I have eaten the food and I can understand why you miss it. It is divine. I miss you all dearly and hope to see you soon.

Best Wishes,

Echo

P.S. Don't forget to send me a package of suckers every week. Preferably Blue Raspberry. I Love you!"

When I'm done writing the letter I put it in an envelope and write my address on the back. I stand up with the letter in my hands and music blasting in my ears. I walk down the stairs and out of the common room. I somehow manage to make it to the owlery. A brown barn owl with amber eyes hoots at me. I smile at our family owl.

"Hey, Erela." Erela means angle. I pet Erela on the back of her head and she hoots softy. I place the letter in her beak and she flys away. I sigh and turn around only to find John standing in my path with an evil glint in his eyes. I roll my eyes at him and try to walk past. He grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him. The tips of my hair turn red.

"What do you want, John?" I asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you get into Slytherin?" He demands. I roll my eyes again.

"Why do you think dumbass?"

"Aww, are you scared?" he says smiling. I laugh.

"Of you?" I say raising an eyebrow at him. "Never. You're weak and pathetic. Why would I be scared of you?" I say ripping my arm away from his grasp. " Check your ego."

I turn around but before I can leave two big figures stop me. One has blond hair and the other has red hair. The red headed one tackles me to the ground and I hit my head, hard. Black clouds fill my vision. The redhead sits on top of me, his weight is squeezing the air out of my lungs and it is hard to breath. The blond ties my legs together and my arms and hands behind my back.

The blond one tries to put a gag in my mouth but I bit his hand. He yelps in pain and punches me in the face. John bends down and smiles at me before he puts the gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. I kick out both of my legs and buck my hips. I try to do everything in my power to get out. I can feel that my hair is a bright cherry red.

I feel someone put their hand on my cheek and then I feel someone kiss my lips. My stomach twists in disgust and I throw my head forward hitting the person in the face. I hear a groan from the one and only John. My hair turns a mixture of red and green. That sick bastard took my first kiss.I hear John stand up and I feel a kick in my side and then another and another.

"Just put a sleeping charm on her." I hear one of the other boys say. I hear rustling of someone getting their wand out of their robe, then I am forced to close my eyes, I will them to stay open, but they don't and I am forced into a deep sleep filled with nightmares, but the sad thing is that i'm not sure if they are nightmares at all.

++++

I wake up panting and sweating.I look around and see that i'm in my bed in my room. I also notice i'm in my P.J.'s. My entire body hurts. I feel like I can't move my legs or my lower back because it hurts so much. I feel gross. I know that something happened, that someone or more than one person caused the pain that's pulsing through my body and nether regions.

I put my hands in my white hair and hiss in pain. On my left side under my scar is a fire like sensation. I'm soaked with sweat. I must have been having nightmares all night, but knowing my reality it was most likely atual events from last night replaying in my mind.

I try to sit up but i groan in pain and fall back to the bed. I try again and push through it with gritted teeth. I look up to see Trinity brushing her hair into large braids. She sees me in the mirror and smiles turning to me. Her eyes are sparkling like the night sky.

"Echo! You're awake!" She exclaims walking over to me and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"What happened?" I ask confused. She checks my forehead for a fever.

"You were found outside the common room last night."

"Oh," Is all I can say.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asks scrunching up her nose in disgust. She looks like a squirrel but in a cute way.

"Nightmare."

"What do you remember?"

"I was at the owlery and I passed out." I say, technically it's the truth.

"Did you faint?"

"Yeah, I got really sleepy and passed out." Not a lie. She squints her eyes at me and I bite my lip.

"Why...why do you have so many bruises?" She asks her voice shaking slightly. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Wha-" I start but she raises a hand to stop me.

"Who do you think is the one that changed you?" I lower my head. "What really happened?" she places a hand on mine. "I won't judge you. I promise." I bite my lip again.

"My brother." I say sighing.

"Because you didn't get into Slytherin." She says knowingly. "That little prick!" she growls. My eyes widen in surprise. "He's your brother, he's supposed to protect you, not hurt you!" Even though it hurts like hell I pull her into a hug. She gently wraps her arms around me, careful to avoid my braces.

"Thank you." I wiper. She giggles.

"No, problem." she says. I pull away.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Don't worry we have a couple hours until class." My eyes widen.

"Why are you up so early?" I exclaim.

"I'm an early riser." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm more of a night owl." I say. Then it occurred to me. "Who brought me here?"

"I don't know, we heard a knock on the door and a boy named Cedric opened it. He carried you up here. I helped you out of your clothes and Jacob tucked you in." I smile.

"That's nice."

"Well we are Hufflepuffs." she says. "Everyone wanted to get Madam Pomfrey-the nurse-but Cedric, Jacob, and I said no. Jacob and I know that it might have been your brother and we didn't think that you would want that kind of gossip on your first day." she says. " I also didn't think that your injuries where too terrible. I don't know why Cedric didn't want to get the nurse throw."

"I know why, I think he knows about my brother too." I say shrugging. They obviously don't know about the prostituting part though and I don't plan on telling them. I need to have a word with Cedric, he obviously knows something and I don't know what he might say. I take a deep breath in through my nose but I start to gag. I cover my nose with my hand and my eyes grow wide.

"Oh my god, is that me!" I ask. Trinity scrunches up her nose again and nods.

"I didn't want to say anything but, yeah. You really need a shower."

It takes a while but I'm finally able to get up and grab a clean uniform and head to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm undressed I look in the mirror. Even more bruises decorate my skin, my nether regions are the most bruised, they are painted a deep purple and blue color.

Sweet Mary Mother Of God! How many people were there? I run my left hand throw my white hair and wince. I notice a bunch of deep red scratches on my side under my scar. I urn and look more closely. My jaw drops and I start to hyperventilate a little.

Not again. I think. These scratches aren't scratches at all, but they are deep red cuts forming into a word.OBEY. I touch it gently to make sure that it is not my imagination. Heat spread through my chest and I pull my hand away quickly.

Yep, definitely real. I splash cold water on my face in order to calm myself down. I sigh and get into the shower. I ry to wash this filth off of me, being careful not to scrub my bruises too hard. I get out and towel dry, then I ut on my clean uniform, the shirt still to small and the skirt still too short. I put on a pair of thigh high tights to cover the bruises on my lower legs. Then I grab a brush and put my white hair into a bun. I fix my side bangs to cover my right eye.

I pull out my white laces out of my black converse and replace them with yellow ones. I put them on. I put in my earrings and my necklace of a moon. Alice has the matching one with a sun. I put my usual black eyeliner and black lipstick on and tie my tie. I always wear makeup because I know John hates it. He says it makes me ugly, but that's kind of why I wear it. The uglier. Plus I love seeing John angry, it's satisfying to see.

I am the less customers their are. I notice Trinity i having difficulty tying her tie so I walk over to her and do it for her.

"Thanks." she says smiling at me. I give her a soft smile and put on my robe with the Hufflepuff insignia on it.

"Let's go eat.I'm starving." I say. She smiles brightly and grabs my hand. I blush slightly. We walk half run to the dining hall. When we get to the dinning hall, hardly anyone is there. We sit across from each other at the Hufflepuff table. I see Cedric from the corner of my eye. I look over and he's looking directly at me.

'What' I say with my eyes. He shrugs and turn back to his friends. I tun back to Trinity and I notice that Neville is sitting by himself.

"Neville!"I yeel. He looks up surprised by smiles when he sees me. I get a few dirty looks from people but they go back to eating. I smile and wave my hand motioning him to come over to us. He does and he sits next to me. I give him a small hug.

"Trinity this is my friend Neville, Neville this is my friend Trinity. They both smile at me calling them my friends.

"Nice to meet you." Neville says.

"Same here." Trinity say sincerely.

We pass the time by talking and telling jokes. A tall boy with pale skin, amber eyes hidden behind thick black glasses, and blond hair comes up to Trinity, fuming with rage.

"Trinity. I swear to Merlin, if you don't get your sister under control I will drown her!" The scottish Ravenclaw says.

"What did she do now?" Trinity asks rolling her eyes. Before he can answer her a girl with golden hair, green eyes, and a face of a sun goddess comes running up to him. Why is everyone so fucking attractive? What is this, BTS?

"Hunter there you are!" She says in a scottish accent. Is everyone scottish? "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Alex, what did you do?" Trinity asks the girl.

"Nothing!" She says defensively.

"Nothing? You tried to put makeup on me!" Hunter yells. I laugh then Trinity follows suit.

"That's what this is about?" Alex asks. "You look so pretty with makeup on." I laugh even more.

When I catch my breath my face is red and I have water in my eyes. Trinity, Neville, and Alex are smiling. Hunter on the other hand is not.

"Echo, this is my neighbor Hunter." Hunter makes a sound similar to a 'hello'. "And this is my twin sister Alexandrea."

Wait, what? Twin? Thy look nothing alike. The only similarity about their appearance is that they both have pale skin and are insanely attractive.

"What the fuck? Is everyone here attractive?" I ask. " I mean everyone i've met looks like a fucking god. Honestly you make me look worse than I already do." I chuckle but i'm 100% serious. Everyone erupts in laughter including Hunter.

Jacob sits down with a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks so small and adorable. He grabs a banana from a bowl of fruit.

"What's so funny?" He asks as he peels and bites into it.

"Echo says that were more attractive than her." Trinity says. Jacob chokes on his Banana and laughs, I see the boy next to him smirk too.

"Why's that funny? It's the truth!" I say a little annoyed. Hunter looks at me like the answer is obvious.

" You really don't know do you?" I scrunch my eyebrows together and shake my head. What is he talking about? "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." I roll my eyes. I see Jamie, Oliva, and DJ walking into the dinning hall. They see me and i wave them over.

"Hey dude!" Jamie says as they sit next to me. Olivia sits next to them and DJ sits next to Jacob. I see a slight blush coat over Jacobs cheeks as DJ leans over him to get an apple. DJ and Jacob make eye contact and Jacob blushes a darker shade of pink while DJ smirks. I ship it. I think to myself.

"Guys these are my friends Jamie, Olivia, and DJ." I say. "These are my other friends Jacob, Neville, Hunter, Trinity, Alexandrea, and..." I say looking at the small boy from earlier. He smiles at me and says his name.

"Joseph." He says.

"And Joseph."

"Hi," Alex says.

"Hello." Reply Hunter.

"Sup." Jamie and Trinity say. Jacob and DJ nod.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia and Neville say at the same time. I smile. Olivia and Neville are so cute!

"Well you've been busy." I hear a familiar voice say a me right. I look over and see John sanding against the wall and Tyler standing behind him. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks smirking. I roll my eyes and my hair flashes a deep crimson.

"Guys, John. John, Guys." I say with obvious irritation."Now piss off!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother"

"Shut up!" I say taking a drink of my water.

"Oh, so your the one who hit her." Jacob says gaining confidence. John laughs wickedly and places a hand on my shoulder. JAcob tries to stand up but DJ grabs his arm and pulls him back down. I try to shrug him off but he just grabs my shoulder tighter.

"Maybe. What's it to you Hufflepuff/" He says with a hint of a threat in his voice. John bends down next to my ear and a shiver of disgust and a strip of green laces through my hair.

"Well done. So many girls to choose from."he whispers so that only I can hear him. "If I were you i'd do as I was told, I'd obey the person that can easily take any of my friends in my place."

I feel him smirk against my ear. He licks the side of my face and my hair turns a bright shade of green. I can feel vomit forming in my throat.

"You even taste like a whore." He says not even trying to keep his voice down. He stands up and walks away smugly, leaving me stunned and pale. Tyler comes up to me and bends down next to me.

"Can I touch you?" He whispers. I nod and he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the side of my face. "I'm sorry Echo." He says softly. I give him a reassuring smile and kiss him on the cheek. He gives me a hug but he doesn't apply a lot of pressure. He probably knows of the events of last night. I'll have to ask him how many people were their since he does the record keeping. He lets go of me and pats my head and leaves.

"What a Jerk!"Alex says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Your brother!" she replies crossing her arms with anger. I nod.

"He hit you?" Hunter asks.

"Disgusting." Jacob says. I notice that DJ is still holding onto his arm.

"I'm gonna kill him." I hear DJ mumble.

"No you won't." Jamie scoffs. "Not without me at least."

"Are you okay, Echo?" Olivia and Neville asks.

"Everyone shut up!"Trinity yells. "Leave it alone. It's Echos business and if she want us to know then she will tell us."

"Exactly, she doesn't have to tell us anything is she doesn't want to." Joseph says. I smile at him. I see someone wave at me through my peripheral vision and I look up. Hermione is sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. I smile as she waved me over.

"I'll be right back." I say to everyone. I stand up and walk over to where Hermione is but someone sticks their foot out to trip me and I manage to jump over it and keep walking. I slide into the empty seat next to Hermione. She smiles brightly and hugs me. I grab a piece of bacon off her plate and eat it.

"Hey!" She yells smacking my hand away.

"What?" I ask with my mouth full. "You can't leave food in front of me and expect me not to eat it." She rolls her eyes and I chuckle. I turn my head and see Ron and Harry looking at me.

"Hey, Ron." I say smirking. "Hey, Harry." The look on their faces were priceless. Especially Ron's. He had his cheeks full of food and his eyes were wide and his face red.

"You know them?" Hermione asks, more like demands.

"Well I know Ron's dad, and my mum was friends with the Potters." I say the last part quietly. I'm not sure if I should be telling Harry this.

"Really!" Harry exclaims. "You knew my parents?"

"I personally didn't know them, but, my mum and your were close friends." I can see Harry's eyes shine like he's going to cry. My hair turns bright pink and the tips turn black. Hermione notice and places a hand on mine under the table. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked about your parents without your permission. I know it must be very hard for you." I say hanging my head in guilt.

"NO! No, it's okay. I'm no mad. I'm just really happy that someone can tell me more about them." The pink and black disappear. "How did you do that?" Harry shouts. I flinch. I don't like loud noises.

"She's a Metamorphmagus." Hermione explains to Harry what a Metamorphmagus is and he nods.

"That's so cool!" I shrug.

"How do you know my dad." Ron pipes up.

" I met him a couple of days ago while getting school supplies. I'm also somewhat a fan of his articles in the daily prophet.(A/n I don't know if he actually does but if he doesn't he does now.) He's a lovely man." I say smiling. Ron blushes, clearly not used to the compliments for his family.

"Thanks." He mumbles. I smile again but frown when someone throws a roll at me. It bounces off and lands on the table. I look over at the culprit. She's a 2nd year with curly blond hair and brown eyes. I roll my eyes and pick up the roll and bite it.

"Hey freak!" I hear her yell. I don't acknowledge her and continue on with the conversation.

"So Hermione, how's your common room?" I ask.

"Fine." Hermione says looking worried. "Echo, are you going to let the get away with this?" I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"It's obvious there's something going on in her life that's hurting her so she's trying to make herself feel better by hurting others." I say. "Plus, I'd rather her victims be me than someone else. I can take it." I say nudging her with my shoulder.

"Freak! I'm talking to you." She yells starting to stand up. I ignore her again and she strides over towards me. I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she pulls me up by my tie.

"I'm talking to you." She growls. I smirk.

"Then talk." I say sarcastically. I her Ron chuckle but he covers it up with a cough.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Freak." she growels.

"And what makes me a freak exactly?" I ask pulling my tie back from her and crossing my arms over my chest. I wince a little from the pain but quickly recover.

"You're a Metamorphmagus." SHe says disgustingly.

"So, that just means I have more magic in my blood. I don't need a spell to shapeshift. While you do. You can't learn to shapeshift by yourself, no matter how hard you try you can't do it without a polyjuice potion." Her face turns red with anger.

"You don't have more magic in your blood. I bet you're even a mudblood." My hair flashes red and I see her panic for a second. I look down at Hermione and her face is red and he head is down.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with being a muggle born?" I say squinting my eyes.

"So you are a mudblood." I scoff at her.

"No, i'm a half-blood. But, answer my question. Whats. Wrong. With.Being. A. Muggle born?" I say stepping closer to her. She gulps and takes a step back.

"Nothing." She says. I nod.

"That's what I thought. I better not her that word come out your mouth again. Understand?" she nods and walks away with a red face. I breath in and my hair turns back to normal I sit down and rub Hermiones back. She gives me a hug and she hits a couple of my bruises. I bite my lip in pain.

"Thanks." she whispers. I pet her fuzzy hair gently.

"Anytime." I say back. She pulls away and wipe her face quickly. I look up at Harry and Ron and see their mouths slightly open with wide eyes.

"You're not like other Hufflepuffs are you?" I roll my eyes.

"People need to stop saying that." I mumble. Hermione giggles.

"Have people been saying that a lot then?" She asks. I nod and steal another piece of bacon. Ron takes a piece off of her plate as well.

"Hey! Will you too ever stop eating?" she yells.

"Nope." Ron and I say in unison. I stand up after I say my goodbyes and head back to my table. I notice Hunter, Alex, Jamie, Neville, and Olivia are gone. DJ is still sitting next to Jacob and Joseph move on the other side of the table to sit in front of Trinity. I sit down next to Joseph and rest my head on my arms. It's barely eight and i'm already tired and my body still hurts. Class starts in twenty minutes but I already memorized my schedule and where they are located at.

Schedule 20XX: Rose, Echo Year 1

Monday/Thursday:

Potions I: Snape -class with Slytherins/Gryffindors. 8:10-10:10i  
Charms I: Flitwick- class with Gryffindors. 10:20-12:20  
Lunch 12:30-1:00  
Herbology I: Sprout-class with Ravenclaws. 1:10-3:10  
Astronomy I: Sinistar-class with Gryffindors/Slytherins. 3:20-5:20

Tuesday/Friday:

Transfiguration: McGonagall-class with Gryffindor's/Slytherins. 8:10-10:10  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Quirrell-class with Ravenclaws. 10:20-12:20  
Lunch 12:30-1:00  
Flying: Hooch-class with Slytherins.1:10-3:10  
Muggle Studies: Burbage-class with Gryffindors/Slytherins. 3:20-5:20

Wednesday:

History of Magic: Binns-class with Ravenclaws. 8:10-10:10  
Care of Magical Creatures: Kettleburn-Class with slytherins. 10:20-12:20  
Lunch 12:30-1:00  
Off 1:10-3:10  
Off 3:20-5:20

I decide to study the conversation between DJ and Jacob to pass the time. They're talking about their houses and their common rooms. Nothing to spectacular but they both seem to be enjoying the subject. Jacobs blush hasn't left his face and I can see a very faint outline of of a blush coating DJs. I look over at Trinity and Joseph and they seem to be enjoying their conversation as well.

The bell rings signaling that it is passing period and we have ten minutes to get to class. I put my black satchel over my shoulder and pull out a blueberry sucker and pop it into my mouth. I wave goodbye to Joseph and Trinity as I walk to Positions with DJ.

"So," I start with a smirk. "You and Jacob huh?" DJ rolls his eyes but I can see the blush on his face.

"Shut up." he says. I smile.

"I need to figure out your ship name." I say with a huge smile. DJ stops walking and looks at me with squinted eyes.

"You wouldn't." He says. I smile wickedly.

"How does JayJay sound?" I ask. His face heats up and he starts walking fast. I walk after him "What color should I make the t-shirts?" He groans and walks faster and I follow suit. "Can I be the best man at your wedding?" He starts running and I chase after him laughing. I'm faster so i'm able to catch up to him quickly. I run next to him. "Who's gonna wear the dress? I think Jacob would look good in one." He runs into the classroom pushing the doors open with a loud thud I follow after him laughing. I clutch my side because it hurts to laugh but I can't stop.

I lean against the door frame trying to catch my breath.

"You're late" says a slow monotone voice. My smile vanishes and I look up to see a tall dark haired man in black robes. He must be Professor Snape. I check my watch and raise an eyebrow. 8:05.

"Class starts in 5 minutes." I say. The black haired man raises his eyebrow in return. He pulls out his own tiny pocket watch and checks the time.

"Very well." He says. He points at DJ "Sit there." He says pointing to an empty seat behind Hermione and Harry. "You," He says pointing to me. "Sit there." He points to and empty seat next to Draco.

"Yes, sir." I say making eye contact with him I walk past him and sit down. I take out my quill, ink, and parchment along with my Potions I book. I take out a new sucker and put it in my mouth. I look over at Draco he's looking at me and I flinch. I smile ad take out a green apple sucker out of my pocket and hold out my hand.

"Want one?" I ask. He looks at it before he hesitantly takes it. He unwraps it and puts it in his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise but he smiles slightly around the stick. I smirk.

"How are you." He asks. His voice sounds worried but i'm sure it's my imagination.I smile slightly.

"I'm bloody tired, but, i'm great." I say softly. He looks unconvinced but he smiles in return.

"That's nice."He says.

"What about you, Draco? How are things?"I ask.

"I'm fine." He replies. I nod my head and smile. I open my ink bottle and look at Professor Snape.

++++++

I actually enjoyed Potions class. Along with all of my other classes, especially Care of Magical Creatures. I think that it's quite fun. Professor Snape got onto Harry, which seems a little unfair. Harry wasn't doing anything wrong. Draco and his friends chuckled when he got in trouble and I shot them a dirty look and they stopped.

Draco seems nice maybe a little egotistical and rude but he's been nice to me so fair. I've heard about the Malfoys from my parents so I can understand why Draco is the way that he is, but it doesn't mean i'll let him be mean.

At lunch I decide to close my eyes which isn't the smartest decision on my part but i'm so tired that I don't care anymore. My eyelids flutter shut and I immediately start having a nightmares of John making Alice performing the disgusting acts that I have done and another one of John killing Alice with a large curved knife. My hair flashes several shades of red, green, and purple.

He stabs her repeatedly in the chest. There's blood everywhere and I can taste the copper in the air. I can't do anything i'm immobilized and I can only watch. I can't shut my eyelids or turn away. John looks up with a wide grin that stretches ear to ear, his eyes are wide and his pupils are blown. He looks absolutely mad. He starts laughing maniacally while he stabs her never losing eye contact. I feel bile in my mouth and I start to throw up. I can't. I can't do this. I can't watch.

'Stop please stop! Stop! Please! I'll do anything, please!' I scream. I start to shake until I feel someone tap my shoulder. I wake up instantly and jump back panting. I look up to see a pair of silver eyes and white-blond hair. I jump again and fall on the ground. My hair flashes completely purple.I let out a shaky breath realizing it's only Draco. My hair turns back to blue and I stand up quickly and wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't realize it was you." I chuckle slightly to lessen the tension. "Is there something you need?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

" I looked over and I saw you shaking and your hair was flashing colors." My hair turns pink and so does my cheeks.

"Oh," I say lowering my head in embarrassment. "Sorry for bothering you. I'm fine it was just a bad dream. I'm fine now." He raises an eyebrow.

"Liar." he says. My cheeks heat up again. He turns and walks away.


	4. Chapter Four

Warnings:Cursing, Violence.

It’s been a couple of months since the first day of school and it is now Halloween day.I head to Charms with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Professor Flitwick teaches us the wand movement and spell for a levitation spell. We are put into teams of two, Harry is teamed with a boy named Seamus and Hermione is with Ron. They don’t seem too pleased with this. I am paired with Trinity. I let Trinity try first and she spends forever trying to get the feather in the air. I can’t help but chuckle at this. Hermione is the first person to get it into the air instead.

“Oh, well done,” Professor Flitwick says clapping. “Everyone see here,Miss Granger’s done it! 10 points to Gryffindor house.” Trinity sighs and nudges me.

“Try it,” she says. I roll my eyes and I pick up my wand. A elm wood phoenix feather core 12 ¼ inches and is quite flexible.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” I say quietly but clearly as I perform the wand movements. The feather immediately flies into the air next to Hermiones. I hear a faint gasp from Trinity. I make it twirl around Hermiones in small circles. I hear a few mumbles but I don’t pay attention to them. I look over and see Hermione smiling at me. I smile back. We make them dance together chasing after one anothers. Hermione giggles and I chuckle. I make my feather gently land back down on my desk.

“Well done Miss Rose, 5 points for Hufflepuff.” I'm actually quite good at simple charms whether it be verbal or nonverbal. I knew this spell a while ago but I wanted Hermione to be the first one to get it correct. I find it adorable when she gets something correct and her eyes sparkle.

After class Hermione, Trinity, and I walk behind the boys.

“‘It’s Win-gar-dium levi-O-sa. Not Win-ga-dium Levio-saa’ She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.” I hear Ron chuckle. My hair turns red and I look over at Hermione. She has tears in her eyes and she runs past them.

“Hermione!” I yell. I turn around to face Ron with a cold glare. “What fuck is wrong with you!” I growel. “What? Just because she actually learned something correctly and made you feel bad you decide to be a massive dick?” Ron's face turns red and he lowers his head.

“And by the way Ronald,” I say coldly. “next time you make my friend cry I’ll break you.” His eyes go wide and he takes a step back. I look at Harry and smile sadly. My hair turns back to blue. “I hope Hogwarts has been enjoyable, Harry.” I say quietly. He nods and I return it. I glare at Ron one last time before I chase after Hermione.

I find her in a bathroom crying her eyes out. I go up to the stall that she's in and knock on it softly.

“Go away!” She sobs. My heart hurts from hearing her in pain. I lean on the door.

“It’s me ‘Mione.” I say softly.

“He’s right you know,” she says. “I don’t have any friends. Nobody likes me.”

“I’m your friend and I like you very much.” I say. She sniffles.

“You do?” she asks.

“‘Mione I love you like you were a second sister. You are my best friend and I will do anything and everything for you.” I hear her stand up and she unlocks the door. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I hug her back tightly.

“Ignore what he says ‘Mione, he’s a twat. ” She chuckles. “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he likes you.” she gasps loudly. I pull away from her. “Okay, okay. I’m only joking.” I smile at her but I frown instantly when I see her looking wide eyed at a space above my shoulder. “What's wrong?” I ask.

She points behind us and there stands a huge troll. My eyes widen and I push Hermione into the bathroom stall. I try to pull my wand out of my robe but the toll wacks me with his stick and sends me flying against the wall. I try to stand up but he destroys the bathroom stalls sending wood everywhere. Hermione crawls under the sinks and the troll aims for them but he misses. I crawl under the sinks as well and I use my body as a shield to protect Hermione from the porcelain fragments. I feel small cuts on my face, neck, and legs.

I hear Ron and Harry try to fight it but i don't look until I hear a loud crash. The troll is knocked out. I let go of Hermione and stand up. I give her my hand and she takes it. I find my wand in a pie of wood. I put my wand in my robe and make sure Hermione doesn’t have any wounds. She doesn’t so that's good.

“Thanks.” I say nodding to Ron and Harry. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell run in to the bathroom and freeze.

“Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves both of you!” I see hermione start to open her mouth but I grab her hand.

“It’s my fault Professor.” I say.

“Miss Rose, Miss Granger,” Professor McGonagall says in disbelief. She looks up and her eyes are wide. “Miss Rose, your face is all bloody.” She say coming towards me.

“I’m okay, it must of been from the sinks.” I say. She sighs and shakes her head.

“I was upset earlier and I started having a panic attack. I ran up here and Hermione followed to make sure I was okay. She calmed me down. We didn’t know about the troll so Harry and Ron came to warn us.The troll came in and that's when Harry and Ron fought it. Without them we might have died.” I semi-lie. Ron, Harry,and Hermione look at me with wide eyes. If I tell them that it was Ron who made Hermione upset then he would get into trouble and people might make fun of Hermione for being weak. I can take the bullying for her.

“Is this true Miss Granger?” Professor McGonagall asks. Hermione nods. “Why were you upset Miss Rose?”

“I’m home sick. I miss my family.” I say. It’s not exactly a lie. She nods her head.

“I’ll have to take away 5 points from Gryffindor. Ron and Harry should had come told a teacher.” Ron and Harry hang their heads in shame. “But, not many 1st year students can take on a fully grown troll and live to tell the tail. For that I award Gryffindor 10 points each.” Harry and Ron’s face lighten up with a big smile.

“Miss Rose follow me and I’ll take you to see Madame Pomfrey.” I nod and do as I’m told.


	5. Chapter Five

Warnings: Mentions of rape, Sexual assault, incest, and Horrible grammar.

Madame Pomfrey has me sit down on the bed while she fixes my wounds. They're not too bad so they only take a couple of minutes to heal. When I get up I hiss in pain from the bruises and cuts John left under my shirt. Madame Pomfrey quickly turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss something, Miss Rose?" She asks coming towards me. My hair turns a bright shade of purple. She touches my side and I groan in pain. "Miss Rose can you please take off your shirt." I panic.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey. Really, there's no-" I start.

"Miss Rose if you do not let me inspect your wounds I will have no choice but to inform your House Teacher." I sigh and unbutton my shirt. The white fabric slides off my bruised shoulders onto the bed. I look up at Madame Pomfrey and her face is pale and her eyes are wide.

"My goodness," she reaches out a hand to touch me and I flinch instinctively. She rests her hand gently on my shoulder and she has me sit down while she inspects the bruises. "You didn't get these from the troll did you?" I shake my head.

"Who sweetheart?" she asks softly. I shake my head. She's about to insist when she notices my scars. John let someone add two new ones last night "Whore" and "Cum Dumpster", when he saw what they carved he laughed. She looks into my eyes and I silently pled her not to ask.

She stands up and pours some medicine in a cup, she offers it to me but I refuse. John would just carve the words back in and beat me ten times worse. It won't do any good. She sighs and gets rid of the medicine.

"Madame Pomfrey, I got those herbs you needed from Professor Sprout." I here a familiar voice say. I look over to see Cedric standing next to us with a trolley filled with plants. I quickly put my shirt on but unfortunately Cedric already saw everything. His smile is turned into a deep frown.

"Thank you Cedric. I need to put these in my office so I'll be right back." She says wheeling the trolly away.

"We need to talk." Cedric and I say at the same time. He smiles slightly but his frown returns. I pat the spot next to me and he sits down.

"You go first." He says.

"I know you know there's something going on between my brother and I. What exactly do you know?" I say quietly.

"Tyler told me everything. He and I have been good friends for a very long time." I raise an eyebrow. He must register my confusion because he further explains. "He knew you were going to be in Hufflepuff and he wanted someone to look after you."

"I can take care of myself." I say a bit too harshly. Cedric smiles sadly.

"Tyler said you would say that. We're not saying you can't we just want you to know you don't have to be strong all of the time."

"Why do you care Cedric." I ask.

"Because, no one deserves to go through this, especially not alone." My hair turns back to blue with strands of black.

"Did you tell anyone?" I mumble. Cedric frowns more and he looks genuinely hurt.

"Echo, I know you don't know me that well, but I promise I will never tell anyone. Ever. Trust me, okay?" I nod and lower my head.I feel my eyes water up but I force them back down. Cedric pushes my bangs behind my ear and gently lifts my chin to look at him.

"If there is anything, anything at all I can do for you, even if you think it is stupid, tell me." he says giving me a reassuring smile.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask with a trembling voice. Cedric chuckles softly and wraps his arms around me, careful to avoid my wounds. I wrap my arms around his waist and barry my head into his chest. I breath in his scent of cherries and pine. My eyes feel heavy.

"Cedric?" I mumble.

"Hmm?" he hums while he pets my hair.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" I ask

"Do you want to be?" I nod into his chest. "Then there, we're friends now." I smile softly.I don't know how long we stay like that because I quickly fall asleep. I wake up in my bed with the warm covers around me. I check my pocket watch seeing that it is almost curfew. There is a couple people already in their beds. I have to go to John's room tonight.

I sigh and pull the covers off of me. I get up and get changed into a large light brown sweater that goes down mid thigh and a pair of black leggings. I put my converse on and I put my hair into a loose side pony. I arrange my pillows and blankets in a way that makes it look like i'm still in bed. I walk out of the room and down the stairs. There is a couple people in the common room but not many. Everyone is probably around the school getting in that last few moments of socializing. I walk out of the common room and down to the dungeon were the Slytherin's common room is. I knock on the door and DJ opens it.

"Hey, Echo. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just need to speak with John." I say smiling. DJ raises an eyebrow but, lets me inside. I walk up the stairs to the boys common room. I almost bump into Draco on the way up. I smile.

"Hey Draco." I say. He smiles back,

"Echo, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" He asks leaning onto the railing.

"Just here to see my brother." I say. His smile drops and is replaced with a sad one.

"Oh." He says solemnly.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried. "Do you have a fever or something?" I put the back of my hand on his forehead. No fever.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." He says waving off.

"Okay." I say giving him a smile. I start walking up the stairs but, Draco grabs my arm gently.

"Be careful." He says looking me in the eyes. My hair flashes purple.Does he know? Before I can ask he walks away. My hair turns back to normal as I shake off the thought. It quickly turns to white as I walk into Johns room. There is only five boys today. John sits in a chair facing the bed. I sit on the bed with my head hung low. John motions for one of the boys to go over. A blond boy with green eyes sits down next to me. He looks very nervous with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He's about my age, maybe a year or too older than me.

I don't know what he wants from me exactly, because each person pays my brother for different things. They can do anything they want to me as long as they pay the right amount of money.

The boy takes a shaky hand and place it on my cheek. His touch is gentle. How strange. He takes a deep breath of air and closes his eyes. He leans in and before he can kiss me John speaks up.

"No kissing." He growels. They boy nods and looks down at the blanket. John sighs. "Is that all you were going to do?" He asks.

The boy nods again. John groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. He moves his chair so it is no longer facing the bed.

"Fine, you have five minutes. This is a one time deal. Don't ever come back."John says. The boy looks back at me nervously. He takes my face in his hands again and leans in. His lips press to mine, gently but at the same time rough and inexperienced. My hair turns a very light pink. I don't know what to do. This has never happened before. This isn't how I wanted my first makeout to go. I already had my first kiss stolen, my first time taken, and now my first makeout. Black hair ripples through the pink along with green and red. I keep my eyes open and I look around the room. I notice John has his hand gripped onto the edge of the chair, His knuckles turning white.

"Times up." John says. The boy pulls away, blushing hardly. He quickly gets up and leaves. John turns his chair around. "Next." He says. They next boy comes up, he has red hair and green eyes. He sits on the bed and smiles at me evilly. He motions for me to take my shirt off. My hair turns white again. I do as ordered and I take my shirt off, I place it on the pillow next to me. The chilled air giving me goosebumps.

The red headed boy lifts a hand and presses into the fresh cuts. I bite my lip and close my eyes to keep from screaming out in pain. He pressed harder and I let out a groan. I feel blood trickling down my torso. He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me. Straddling my waist. He lifts up my arm and bites into my flesh. My eyes widen at the pain.

Red and green flash through my hair. I glare at him as the white hot pain courses through my arm. He keeps biting and I try not to scream. Tears begin to form in my eyes, but, I do not let them escape. He moves down my arm until he reaches my neck. He racks his nails across my other arm drawing blood as he bites my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel blood drip from the wound on my neck.

"Enough." John says. The boy looks up and wipes his mouth that's covered in blood. He looks annoyed but he gets off of me and leaves the room. The rest of the boys do the regular things that I am used to. After they all leave John comes over to my wrecked body. I stare at the ceiling my hair a blinding shade of white. John takes my chin in his hands, his touch is very rough. He presses his lips on mine harsly. I swallow the vomit forming in my throat. He continues kissing me and i don't stop him because I don't have enough energy to do anything. All of a sudden he pulls away from me.

"You can leave now." He says. I slowly put my clothes back on and walk out of the room. Dried blood on my neck and arms. New bruises on my legs and shoulders and a very sore throat. My hair is tangled in a thousand knots and my face vacant of expression. I walk down the stairs, not caring if I get caught. I don't know how long I've been here and I don't care to find out. I walk out of the common room and up the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room.

I see Filch down the hallway, but, I don't care if I get in trouble. He sees me and he smiles wickedly as he practically run towards me.

"What're you-"He starts when he sees the condition i'm in.

"Sorry Mr. Filch." I say in a monotone voice. "When will I be getting my detention?" I ask.

"Uh...umm...right detention,." He says half heartedly. He pauses and looks at me. "Get along to bed Miss Rose, I won't be giving you detention today. But, be out of bed again and I will." I nod.

"I'll be going to bed now Mr. Filch. Have a nice night."I say giving him a small smile.

"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" He asks slightly worried. I began to walk away.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say. I make it back to the common room and I knock the secret combination on the wooden barrels. The door opens up and I walk inside. I walk up the stairs quietly and slowly as to not make a sound. I open the door to my room and walk inside. I sit on my bed and debate whether I should take a shower or not. Taking a shower will be too loud but if I don't wash up people will freak out in the morning when they see me like this. I walk into the bathroom and run a cloth under the water and wash myself off. I put disinfectant on the bite marks, scratches, and cuts. I brush my white hair. I change into a big white t-shirt and blue shorts and get in bed.

I look up at the canape above my head. I sigh deeply. I pick up my wand and cast a silent charm that makes small stars appear above me. I rest and arm behind my head as the stars twinkle and dance. I close my eyes and try to sleep. My dreams fill with nightmares. When I open my eyes it's light out, half the girls are gone while the other half are still asleep. I groan and get up.

I walk over to my drawer and I put on a light baby blue skirt with white thigh highs to cover my bruises and a long sleeve white shirt. I brush my hair and put it in loose pom poms on my head. I decide not to put makeup on, but I do put in my earings. I Put my necklace on and a few rings on my fingers

I walk to the dining hall to get breakfast. I see Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting together as usual. Jamie, Olivia, DJ, and a girl with black hair and gorgeous tan skin from Ravenclaw are sitting together. I think the girl's name is Michelle. She's friends with Luna Lovegood. A slightly strange, but a very kind, caring, and smart girl. Trinity, Jacob, Neville, Joseph, alex, and Hunter are sitting together as well. Everyone is in there own clothes because it's a weekend.

I take a deep breath so my white hair can turn back to normal. I plaster a smile on my face and decide to say hello to DJ, Olivia, Jamie, and Michelle first, since they are the closest. I walk up to them and give them a hug. I make small talk and introduce myself to Michelle properly. She seems very kind. Then I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down next to Hermione. She smiles and I rest my head on her shoulder.

I sigh in content and she giggles. I smile.She pats my head gently.

"Everything okay Echo?" She asks teasingly, but, with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine." I lie. She raises and eyebrow but nods. I look at Ron who seems uneasy. I sigh and take my head off Hermione's shoulder.

"Listen Ron," I start with a soft voice. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I was angry and I should have found a better way of handling things. Do you forgive me?" I say. He nods.

"I'm sorry for saying those things about Hermione, it was immature and rude. I understand where you came from Echo. I would have done the same thing if it was Harry." I nod and give him a smile.

"Aww, I ship it." Harry says. I roll my eyes and Ron scrunches up his face. Hermione giggles and shakes her head.

"I think Echo has higher standards." Hermione says. I smirk.

"Well I think Hermione and Ron would make a great couple." I say.

"Eww, gross!" Ron says.

"Never in my life will I date that thing!" Hermione says. I lock eyes with Harry and we share a knowing look. I chuckle and stand up.

"Uh-huh." I state as I walk away.

"It will never happen!" Hermione yells after me.

"Whatever you say." I yell back. I walk over to the Hufflepuff able and sit down in between Neville and Joseph are sitting with my back turned to the wall.

"Sup." I say grabbing the ham off of Jacobs plate.

"Hey!" He exclaims, I bite into the ham and he rolls his eyes.

"What's that on your neck?" Neville says. A quick flash of purple stains my blue hair, it disappears quickly.

"Nothing." I say smiling.

"It looks like a bite mark." Joseph says with concern lasing his voice.

"When the troll was in the school yesterday, Hermione and I were in the bathroom. The troll came in and busted up the sinks, a piece of pipe hit my neck." I say brushing him off.

"But-" Joseph starts but is cut off my Cedric coming up behind him.

"Hey Echo," Cedric says. I smile at him in relief.

"Hey Cedric." I say quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He says.

"Fine." I say. He notices the bite mark on my neck and his feature twist with worry.

"Can i talk to you for a second?" He says. I nod and stand up.

"I ll be right back. Jacob don't touch my ham." I say as I walk with Cedric out of the dinning hall. One outside he gently touches my chin, moving it upwards to inspect the bite. He sighs.

"You went there again." He states. I nod. "Why?"

"I have to." I say. Looking down at the ground.

"No, you don't. You could tell someone." I scoff.

"John has connections with people. If I tell, those people will kill my sister or my friends. If I tell, those people will kidnap the people I care about and sell them into sex trafficking." I say my voice breaking. I pause and close my eyes, taking deep breath to calm myself.

"Who told you that?" Cedric asks.

"John. He's not kidding. John is just a pawn in a huge system and his bosses will fulfill Johns promise." I say.

"Okay." Cedric says defeated. "Did they hurt you anywhere else?" He ask. I nod and lift up my sleeve, revealing the deep bite marks lining my arm. I pull down the thigh highs showing the purple and black bruises scattered across my pale skin. I pull the thigh highs up quickly.

Cedric gasps in horror and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He rests his chin on my head. I close my eyes, relishing in the warm feeling.

He begins rocking us back in forth in a slow dance kind of way. He starts to spin us around slowly as we rock back and forth. I giggle and look up at him. He takes my hand and places it on his shoulder and takes the other in his own. He places his hand gently on my waist. We begin to walts slowly to non-existing music. Cedric wears a huge smile showing off his white teeth. We turn in circles and he spins me. I laugh and my hair turns yellow.

Is this what it's like to have a big brother? I ask myself. John was never my brother so I have no clue how normal siblings act. After a while we slow to a hult. I smile up at him and he pats my head.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I say quietly. He pinches my cheek lightly.

"Anytime," He says. "That's what friends are for right?" I nod. As we walk back into the dining room he rubs my back gently and sits next to me at the table. I introduce him to the gang and we talk, and laugh, and eat until we are full. Cedric fits in well with my friends and they seem to get along. We decide to go into the courtyard and sit under a big shady tree. DJ, Olivia, Jamie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Michelle join us under the tree.

"Does anyone have music."DJ asks. We shake our heads. There's no phones allowed at Hogwarts and my ipod is dead.

"Echo has a guitar and she can sing." Trinity says. My hair and face turn pink.

"I suck." I say. Trinity scoffs.

"No you don't, i've heard you." She says.

"What, when?" I demand. She chuckles.

"During your off periods, chill out." I blush harder.

"C'mon, it'll be cool." Jamie says giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh and shake my head. I stand up and brush off my skirt.

"Fine, i'll be right back." I say. They cheer and I roll my eyes. I run to my room and grab my guitar, on the way back I see Draco sitting on the ledge of the open hallway. He turns and sees me. I smile and he smiles back, hopping off the ledge. He walks up to me, inspecting my appearance, he sees the bite and frowns, but doesn't acknowledge it.

"Whatcha got there?" He asks.

"A guitar. The gang wants me to perform for them. Can't really say no." I say chuckling. I take out two suckers from my pocket in my skirt. I offer him one and he takes it with a smile.

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself." I ask. He shrugs.

"My friends were annoying me." He says. I nod in understanding. "So, is Cedric like your boyfriend or something?" He asks looking at the ground, a slight blush coating the tips of his ears. I smirk.

"No, but if he was would that be a problem?" I ask. His body relaxes at the sound of my answer.

"No, not at all." He says. "I was just wondering."

"Uh-huh." I say. I put the sucker in my mouth. "Well, I got to go. It was nice talking with you Draco." I say.

"Likewise." I smile one last time and walk away. When I get to my friends I sit down on the bench under the tree. They sit up and turn towards me with huge smiles on their faces. I roll my eyes and think of a song.

"Play the one about being good." Trinity says. I raise an eyebrow in confusion but a flash of realization cross my face. I smile and nod. I tune my guitar and get my fingers ready. I start playing the cords and I get lost in the music. Forgetting that I have an audience.

"I thought I saw the devil  
This morning  
Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
With the warning  
To help me see myself clearer  
I never meant to start a fire  
I never meant to make you bleed  
I'll be a better man today

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the time  
That I never could

My past has tasted bitter  
For years now  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good

For all of the light that I shut out  
For all of the innocent things that I doubt  
For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears  
For all of the things that I've done all these years  
And all  
Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out  
For all of the perfect things that I doubt

I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times  
I never could, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh-oh  
For all of the times I never could  
All of the times I never could."

When I finish playing the last cord and singing the last line I look up for the first time since I started playing. Everyone is looking at me. I blush deeply, my hair turning pink. The gangs expression ranges from wide eyed and open mouth to huge smiles that stretch from ear to ear. I see a flash of white hair from my peripheral vision. I turn and see Draco leaning on against a tree smiling at me. I blush a little more and turn back to the group.

"Was I bad?" I ask nervously.

"No, you were bloody brilliant." Hermione screeches. Everyone nods.

"Keep playing." Jacob says.

"Okay." I clear my throat and start another song. After a while we head inside to eat lunch, then we go to the Hufflepuff common room and hang out until dinner. After dinner we go our separate ways and I get myself ready for bed. I lay down and stare up at the canopy for the second time in 24 hours, but, this time I wear a small smile and fall asleep peacefully. Only getting small nightmares tonight.


	6. Chapter Six

I decide I want to climb a tree and read today. I get dressed in a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a BTS letterman jacket, and a pair of jean shorts. I put my converse on and my usual dark makeup. I fill my satchel with different books and make my way to the dinning hall to eat.

When I get there not a lot of people are there, including my friends.I see Draco sitting by himself reading a book with his left and eating toast with his right. I smile and walk over. I tap him gently on the shoulder and he looks up.

“Mind if I sit?” I ask slightly nervous that he will say no. He smiles and nods. I sit down on his right and a plate appears before me. I place a bagel, bacon, and and orange on it. I grab a couple of green apples, oranges, and strawberries and put them in my satchelle.

“Strange place to keep food.” Draco mumbles.

“Everyone needs a good snack when they’re reading a good book.” I say. He hums in agreement.

“That was a lovely song you sang yesterday. Didn’t know you played.” He says looking at me. I chuckle slightly.

“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Draco.” I say.

“I know more than you think.” He says. A quick flash of purple stains my hair but soon fades. I bite my lip.

“Well, that’s not fair is it. I hardly know anything about you.” I say smirking. He raises an eyebrow.

“You’re not afraid of me are you?” He asks as more of a statement.

“I have no reason to be.” I say.

“You know of my father?” He asks. I nod.

“Indeed. But, you are not your father.” I say. Draco closes his book, marking his reading spot and turns his body towards me.

“So, you don’t think i’m a bad person?” he asks with confusion in his voice.

“No, you do make some choices that I am not okay with, but, that doesn’t make you a bad person, and neither does who your family is.” I say seriously.

“What choices do I make that you aren’t okay with?”

“Your bullying.” I say flatly. “But, I know that everyone has a reason for something. I know that you must be hurting and that causes you to be hurtful.” I say softly making sure my voice is quiet so no one hears our conversation. Draco looks down embarrassed.

“How do you know that?” He asks.

“I’m an Empath it’s kind of my thing.”I say.

“Empath?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“It’s complicated to explain, but basically I can feel others energies and emotions.” I explain. “Plus, most bullies are the ones hurting, so they hurt other people to make themselves feel better or to build an image or reputation so they won't be perceived as weak for hurting.” I sigh gently.

“I don’t think you get satisfaction from others pain or misfortune, so I assume it’s the later. I think you are a very kind and gentle person, Draco.” I say. He turns and looks at me in shock.

“You really think that?” he asks with doubt. I smile warmly and take his hand.

“Yes, I do. I can see it, in your eyes,”I flick my eyes down to his chest and gently place my hand over his heart where I can feel it beat. “I can feel it in your energy too.” I look up and see that Draco's cheeks are flushed. I notice the close distance between us and I smile gently before pulling away. I notice the title of the book he was reading, a muggle novel that I own. The Babysitter by R.L. Stine. I laugh lightly. I pick it up.

“I love this book.” I say smiling. “It’s actually the first book I read that got me into reading. I didn't know you read muggle novels.”

“They are far more fascinating than wizarding books. We don’t really have stories like this.”

“I have a lot of them and I plan on reading later. Would you like to come with me?” I ask.

“If father found out he’d have my head.” he says taking the book from my hands and placing it in his jacket. I smirk.

“Well, then we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find out.”I say slyly. A small grin forms across his pink lips.

“Okay.” He says. I stand up and take him by the hand, leading him to a tree I saw the other day, it’s by the Herbology classroom and if you ask it nicely it will let you climb it’s branches.Once there I let go of Draco's hand and walk up to the tree.

“Hello.” I say to the tree.

“Hello dear.” The tree says. “What can I help you with today? Have you come to read again?”

“Indeed I have and I brought a friend today.” I say.

“Well, then my dear. You both can climb up, but be careful with my limbs, i’m an old tree.” The tree says chuckling. I tighten my satchel and start the climb to my favorite spot. I look down to see Draco still on the ground.

“Is everything okay?” I ask worried.

“I-i’m not a very good climber.” He says, embarrassed. I take out my wand.

“Would you like me to lift you up here?” I ask. He pales a little and I laugh. “Don’t worry, i’m very good at charms. You’ll be fine.” He huffs lightly and nods. I perform the levitation charm and he raises off the ground. It’s not too difficult ad I set him down on a branch in front of me.

“How are you so good at magic already?” He asks.

“My father in a Ravenclaw, he wanted us to be prepared before we came.” I say shrugging. I take out all of my books and lay them gently on the branches.

“What kind of books do you like to read? The Babysitter is a horror, so do you like those kinds of books?” I ask.

“I suppose so.” He says studying my books. He picks one up and squints his eyes. “Last Kiss Goodnight.”he reads off the title. I panic and snatch the book from his hands. I laugh nervously as my hair turns pink. (a/n I love Last Kiss Goodnight by Gena Showalter, if you like magic, aliens, and a lot of sexual tension then I highly recommend. Gena is a goddess of writing. )

“That’s uh-a different kind of book. You wouldn’t like it.” I ramble.

“What's it about?” he asks.

“It’s a romance novel and uh-I don’t think you would like it. Not this one at least.” I say.

“So you like romance? Interesting.” he says.

“Well, kind of. I like books that are kind of a mix of genres, with splashes of romance. I mainly like Dystopian or Sci-fi books.” I say. He nods in understanding.

“I haven’t really read a romance or dystopian book before. Do you mind if I read one of those?” I think for a second before taking one of the books off of the branches.

“This one is called Divergent. It’s really good, but, if you have any questions feel free to ask me.” I say handing it to him. He leans back on the branch and opens up the book. I take out a green apple and bite into it. Green apples have always been my favorite. I hand one to Draco and open up one of the other books called, Delirium, basically a book about a society who thinks love is a disease and makes it illegal. When you are old enough they make you get a procedure where they remove your ability to love. I also love this book series. It’s one of my favorites. (a/n seriously though, if you haven’t read it then you should, it is amazing. It’s called the Delirium Series by Lauren Oliver.)

After a while we decide to go back inside. We missed lunch but, since we had snacks we are not too hungry. I say goodbye to the tree and we walk back to the school. It’s a couple hours until dinner so we decide to go to our common rooms our find our friends.

“Hey Echo,” Draco says as we are about to part ways.

“Yes?” I ask.

“Thanks for today, I had fun.” He mumbles.I smile and give him a hug, he gently wraps his arms around my waist. He smells sweet, like the green apples we ate earlier and a hint of mint.

“Anytime Draco, I had fun too.” I say. “Maybe we can make this a regular thing.” I say hopefully. Draco smiles and nods.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” He says.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” I say as I turn around and run off to the Hufflepuff common rooms. As I turn the corner with a smile on my face I see John leaning against the wall, picking at his cuticles. My smile drops and I pretend I don’t seem him as I try to hurry past him. He catches my arm and spins me around, pressing my shoulders against the cold stone of the school wall. I sigh in annoyance.

“What?” I ask irritated.

“Who was that?” John asks calmly but, I can tell he’s mad.

“A friend.” I say flatly.

“A guy friend that you spent the entire day with, in an unknown location.” He states.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what friends do John. I know that's hard for you to understand since you’ve never had one.” I say.

“I have friends.” John defends.

“No, you have clients and minions.” I bite back.

“So what. I don’t need friends when I have you.” John says twisting a strand of my hair.

“But, You don’t have me John. You’re completely alone.” I say with a smirk. I slap his hand away and he grabs my chin forcefully.

“Shut up.” He says. I smile.

“Oh Johnny Boy. You really are pathetic.” I say.

“I said ‘Shut up’!” He growels. I roll my eyes and he grabs me by the shirt and shoves his tongue in my mouth. I gag and try to push him away but, he grabs my hands and pin them above my head. I squirm and try to get away. I bite his tongue and he pulls away, I taste his blood in my mouth and I spit in his face. He yells furious.

I bring my fist back and I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground and i kick him in the groin. I don’t say anything as I run back to my common room. I don’t look at my friends as they watch me with worried expressions. I walk past them and head for the bathroom. I kneel in front of the toilet as I spew my guts out. I feel someone come up behind me and lift my hair out of my face. Once my stomach is empty I wipe my mouth and sit down on the cold floor. I look up to see Joseph standing above me. I nod as a silent thank you and he sits down next to me. He doesn’t say anything, he just sits in silence. I sigh deeply and close my eyes.

I hear someone enter the bathroom and see Trinity come inside. She walks over to me and holds out her hand. I take it and she pulls me up. I do the same to Joseph and we walk out of the bathroom. Cedric and Jacob sitting on one of the couches with five cups of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate cookies. I sit down next to Cedric, who is sitting in the corner and her ruffles my hair before handing me a cup of hot chocolate, I smile in gratitude as I take a sip. It’s worth fills me up and I instantly relax.

“How are you feeling?” Jacob asks. “Are you sick?”

“I’m fine. I just saw something really gross. I have a weak stomach.” I say chuckling. They seem to buy it, but i feel Cedric squeeze my hand gently. I look over at him and he seems to be asking a question with his eyes. John? They ask. I nod and his facial feature instantly change into anger. I lean my head against his shoulder.

“Where were you today?” Jacob asks.

“ I was hanging out with a friend.” I say drinking my tea.

“Which friend?” Trinity inquiries.

“Draco.” I say plainly.

“Draco? Who’s that?” Joseph asks.

“Draco Malfoy.” I answer, hoping it would jog their memories.

“Wait, you're hanging out with a Malfoy?” Trinity asks.

“Yeah, he’s nice.” I say.

“Okay, we’ll trust your judgment, but, the second he hurts you we end him. Got it?” Jacob says. I smile and nod.

“ I wouldn't expect anything less.” I say smiling fondly. We stay in that positions until dinner. Talking about school, life at home, and other things. They do their best to cheer me up and it works, but , I still have a sinking feeling in my stomach.

We head to the Dinning hall and I decide to sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I pop a blueberry sucker in my mouth and sit down next to Hermione.

“Hey.” They greet. I nod in return.

“Where were you today?” Hermione asks.

“Reading.” I say, leaving out the part about Draco because I know how they feel about him.

“But, it’s the weekend.” Ron says in disbelief.

“Believe it or not Ron but, reading is fun.” I say.   
“Yeah? And i’m a fish.” He says sarcastically.

“It’s not that you don’t like reading it’s just that you haven't found the right book.” I defend, taking his drumstick in the process.

“Hey!” He shouts. I roll my eyes.

“Where did you read? You weren’t in your common room, the library, or the courtyard.” Hermione asks.

“My secret spot.” I say vaguely.

“Wow, that really narrows it down. Thank you, Echo.” Hermione says sarcastically. I raise any eyebrow. Her eyes widen, registering what she just said.

“I’m rubbing off on you.” I say with a smirk.

“Shut up.” She says stuffing her mouth with spaghetti. I chuckle and ruffled her hair.

“Hey Echo,” Harry says getting my attention.

“Yes Harry?” I ask.

“Are you okay?” He ask with worry on his face. I furrow my eye brows.

“Yes, why do you ask?” I question.

“Some of your hair is white.” He points out. I blush and the tips of my hair turn a light hugh of pink. I calm myself and try to make the white and pink disappear.

“It’s nothing, i’m fine.” I say giving him a smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

Warnings: Cursing, Saying Jesus?, Bad grammar,and cringey writing.

I wake up to the sound of a book dropping on my desk. I shoot up straight and my hair flashes purple and then red.

“Jesus.” I yell. Hermione rolls her eyes and sits down next to me. My hair goes back to blue and I rub my face with my hand. Hermione huffs loudly and starts to rub the side of her neck. We’re in the library during our off period but it’s not very full. Almost everyone is in the great hall or in the common rooms.

“What's wrong ‘Mione?” I ask. She sighs.

“I can’t find anything on Nicholas Flamel.” She groans, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. I raise any eyebrow.

“Why?” I ask. “It’s not for homework.” She takes a deep breath and fills me in on what's been happening this year. As she explains my eyes widen.

“Wait, so you think Snape is behind this?” I ask. She nods. “I’m not too sure ‘Mione, yeah Snape is a dick but, I don’t think he’s and evil dick.”

“I don’t think he’s evil, but Ron and Harry sure are convinced he is.”

“And you’re listening to those morons?” I ask. I shake my head a scoff. I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Okay, so what are you going to do now?”

“Well, learning who Nicolas Flamel is and more about what the stone does would help. But, I can’t find anything on it anywhere. “

“Have you red the restricted section?” I ask.

“Not yet, but how would I get in there. I leave for christmas break in a few days.?”

“I’m sure Harry and Ron could come up with something. They’re idiots but I know they know how to sneak around.”

“True.” she chuckles. She rubs her neck again. I stand up and get behind her. I start to gently rub her shoulders and neck.

“You work too herMione.” I say.

“Well, so do you.” She defends.

“Touche.” I laugh.

“How have you been feeling? You’ve been sleeping a lot, are you sick?” She asks. My hair turns a light pink at the tips. I quickly make them go back to blue.

“I’m fine. It’s just exams and stuff.” I lie, chuckling. John has had me coming over every night after curfew and not letting me leave until 4:00 in the morning. He’s making me stay here over break, meaning I can’t see Alice.

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“I’m fine ‘Mione, I promise.” I say kissing the top of her head. She chuckles and i continue rubbing her shoulders. She groans and checks the time.

“I should head to class, it’s starting soon. Do you mind helping me get these books back to my room?” She asks. I check the time.

“Go ahead and get to your class, i’ll take them up for you.” I say.

“Really?” She asks looking up a me. I smile and nod.

“I have another off period after this so it’s no big deal.” I reply. She smiles gratefully and packs up her school supplies. Before she leaves she kisses my cheek and I blush slightly. I look at the scattered array of books sighing slightly. There must be 15 or so books her. I gather them up and carry 10 in my arms and the rest in my satchell. I walk up to the librarian and her mouth opens and closes like a fish. I set them on the table and she records them in her records. I realize that i'm a witch and I have magic and I practically slap my forehead with my hand. I take my wand out and use it to make the books float as I walk up the stairs. I say the Gryffindor password and go to Hermione's room. I set all of them on the floor by her desk. I turn around and notice a book under her bed. I bend down and pick it up, flipping through the pages when a name catches my attention.

Nicholas Flamel? Wasn’t Hermione looking for someone named Nicolas Flamel? I walk over to her desk and lace the book on it so she can find it easily. I sneak into the the boys dorm and find Nevilles bed. I enchant the canopy above his bed so that when he closes the curtains to his bed or when the room is dark, different kinds of glowing plants will appear over his bed and sing a soft lullaby  
to him that only he can hear. I’ve noticed he sleep easier if someone is singing to him or talking to him until he falls asleep.

Once that’s done I sneak into Fred and George's room and enchant their beds as well, but this time when the lights turn off a terrifying dragon will spit fire in their faces. It’s not real fire but it’ll scare the shit out of them. Fred and George played a prank on me about a month ago. I’ve been waiting for this moment to fulfil my plan. After their beds are enchanted I set a trap next to their beds. When they fall off they will land on a switch that will dump a bucket of fish intestine on their heads. I put a spell on the bucket so it won't stink up the room until it dumps on them,

I smirk and sneak out of the room. I walk down the stairs and spot Michelle, Jamie, DJ, and Olivia chatting in the hallway. I tiptoe up to Michelle and lift her in the air by her waist. She squeals as I spin her around. I set her down and she lightly flicks my cheek.

“Whats up ladies?” I ask. “And Jamie.” i add.

“Hey!” DJ shouts.

“What?” I ask. DJ rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I smirk. “So, how’s your husband?” I ask teasing him as I pop a sucker in my mouth. DJ blushes and punches my arm. I hiss in pain as the cut from earlier opens up. I realize what happened and I groan dramatically trying to play off the pain.

“Ow DJ! You’re so mean to me. Why you bully me.” I pout as I dramatically double over. They chuckle and I starten up with a small smile.

“So, what y’all talking about?” I ask.

“Jamie’s crush.” Olivia smirks. Jamie blushes and groans. I raise an eyebrow and smile. I look at Jamie and rest my hand on their shoulder.

“Oh? Do tell.” I say slyly.

“There’s nothing to tell. He probably thinks i’m weird.” I put both of my hands on their shoulders and look them in the eye sincerely.

“Jamie,” I start. “you are weird.” I finish, ruffling their hair. They slap my hand away and glares at me.

“Fuck off.” They say playfully. I gasp and place my hand over my heart.

“Where did you learn such vulgar language. So improper. You are not allowed to cuss god damn it! Especially not in front of your mother, you ungrateful child!” I yell dramatically placing the back of my hand against my forehead like a southern belle getting the vapors. Jamie pouts and hugs me.

"I'm my most humble apology mother, doth thee forgive me?" They say in Elizabethan while impersonating a very proper british accent instead of their usual Northern one.

"You art forgiven mine own issue. " I respond playing along, changing my voice slightly to a more feminine motherly tone.

“Y’all are fucking weird.” DJ chips in shaking his head.

"You're correct, thou art so no more brain than stone DJ. We've already gone ov'r this. Both of us art weird as hell. Clotpole. " I say rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Inde'd.” Jamie agrees. I smirk.

“Shouldst we chase him down the hallway thy non-binary royalty?" I ask them curtsying.

"Yes, mine own queen. " Jamie bows.

"Should i carryeth Olivia on mine own back as we runneth?"I ask waving my hand in the direction of Oliva. She’s trying to hide her laugh behind her hand.

"Ahh, yond's a most wondrous idea. Shouldst I carryeth Michelle on mine as well. " Jamie replies gesturing to Michelle.

"Absolutely. This is going to beest excit'ment. " I say clapping my hands together.

I bow to Olivia and she curtsies taking my extended hand and walking behind me while holding her free hand out to her side as if she’s carrying the end of her dress off of the ground. Michelle and Jamie do the same thing. Jamie and I bend down and Olivia and Michelle climbs on our backs. I easily pick up Olivas small frame as if carrying air. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders.

"You shouldst start running, DJ. "Jamie suggests with a smirk.

"On the count of three. One, two, three! Charge!!!" I scream. Olivia and Michelle raise their fists in the air and battle cry. DJ’s eyes widen.

“Oh, Shit.” He gasps, horrified. He turns and starts running. We chase after him screaming.

“For Narnia!!!” Michelle screams. We pass by classrooms in session. A few teachers and students come out of their classrooms.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” We hear DJ panting. I signal to Jamie and we stop running but DJ doesn’t. He continues running down the hallway until he’s at the end and realizes we stopped chasing him. I turn to Jamie and we high five and fist bump. DJ’s still at the end o the hallway and he flips us off. We all start laughing until we end up falling to the ground clutching our stomachs.

He stands above us with a frown but he eventually breaks into a smile. He helps us up and we all catch our breaths. I see a black shadow approach us from my peripheral vision. I turn and see the one and only Severus Snape striding up to us with a death glare and a flared nostrils.

“Fuck.” I whisper with a small groan. “Devil incarnate slithering at 3:00.” I mumble catching the others attention.

We all stand up straight and wipe the smiles off of our faces. Olivia looks at the ground in shame and she holds her hands behind her back but I can tell that they are shaking. Jamie starts to play with their fingers and chews on their bottom lip. I grab both of their hands and squeeze it reassuringly. Michelle picks at her nails and looks off into space. Most likely thinking off a new story to right or a scene in a book she was reading earlier. DJ leans against a wall and rolls his eyes. Once he sees Jamie’s and Olivas state of panic he goes to Jamie’s side and wraps an arm around Jamie’s shoulder. I focus my attention on Olivia and rub small circles over the back of her hand. She smiles weakly at me but looks down once Snape is in front of us.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demands.

“This is used to identify a specific person or thing close at hand or being indicated or experienced. Or referring to a specific thing or situation just mentioned.” I say sarcastically. I swear his eyes pop out of his head for a split second.

“What’s your name?” He asks trying to contain his rage.

“Barbra Streisand.” I say. I hear Michelle chuckle but she covers it u with a cough. I smirk.

“Your real name.” He states impatiently. I sigh.

“Echo Rose.” I reply mono tonely.

“Well Miss Rose, are you responsible for this buffoonery?” He asks.

“Yep.” I say popping the ‘p’.

“I figured as much. A vapid little Hufflepuff such as yourself distracting the bright and promising students with your stupidity.” Ouch. I think to myself. I smile sweetly at him.

“You betcha professor.” I say innocently.

“20 points from Hufflepuff.” He yells. I roll my eyes.

“If that makes you happy, sir.” He glares at me.

“And you, 2 detentions with me.” He spits viley.

“With pleasure. Can’t wait.” He flares his nostrils and turns on his heel, flipping his cloak behind him. Once he’s out of sight I slump against the wall and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I think. John is gonna kill me.

“Merlin, did you have to be so sarcastique? I think you just pissed him off more.” Jamie chuckles sitting next to me.

“That’s the point.” I say rubbing my face. “ The ruder I am the less attention it draws to you guys. He was so mad at me he forgot to give you guys a punishment.” I say smirking.

“Hufflepuff is gonna kill you.” DJ says.

“With what? Kindness?” Michelle remarks. DJ rolls his eyes.

“It’s just a dumb cup anyways.” Olivia adds.

“Exactly.” Michelle points to Olivia.

“I’m not worried about my house. I’m worried about John.” I admit. With a sad chuckle as I rub the back of my neck. “But, whatever.” I say changing the subject. I stand up and help Jamie stand. “Let’s go eat. I have snacks in my room.

“FOOD!!!” They all cheer. I shake my head and grin. Dorks.

*a/n: I honestly have no fucking idea what I just wrote. I apologize. Also, should I have an update schedule or should I just update when I feel like it?*


	8. Chapter Eight

Warnings: Mentions of rape, incest, cursing, crying, (I don't remember if I write God or Jesus Christ), Slight panic attacks, and the usual shitty grammar and cringey writing.

A/N: Sorry in advance.

"Fuck my life." I say groaning as I slowly make my way to Snape's classroom, dragging my feet the whole way there. I sigh loudly before shoving the door to the classroom open. Snape stands with his back towards me at his lab station, most likely mixing a concoction of some sort.

"Sit down." He says in his usual monotone voice. I do as told and sit in the desk closest to the front. I twiddle my thumbs as I wait patiently for Snape to finish what he's doing. He swiftly turns to me with a blank stare.

"What do you smell Miss Rose?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask confused. Snape rolls his eyes and points to the cauldron with steam rising from the liquid inside.

"What do you smell?" He restates slowly. I stand up and run my hands down the sides of my skirt as I walk over to the coldrin my actions slow and careful as if approaching a rabid dog. I close my eyes and take a deep whiff.

"Vodka? Quartz obsidian, tumbled blue glass, green aventurine, dill, rosemary, basil, and tea roses?" I say listing off the ingredients and opening my eyes occasionally to see the ingredients I can't smell. Snape hums in achnolengemt, telling me that I was right. I look at Snape and raise and eyebrow. "Why are you making a protection potion Professor?" I question. 

"Because Miss Rose, some people are concerned for your safety and has informed me to help you." I scoff.

"And since when do you do what people tell you to?" I snap.

"Since one of my brightest pupils is getting distracted from his school work because he's too worried about your safety." He hisses. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I inform him.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Rose. You're infuriating, dim, and annoying but, you seem to be a skilled witch already." He says tapping his fingers impatiently, clearly done with this conversation.

"Well, i'll take that as a compliment I guess. So, what is my detention task Professor?" I ask changing the subject.

"Clean the cauldrons and beakers. Don't break anything, no magic, and no talking. I find your voice highly irritating." He says waving his hand. He turns around and struts to his desk and sits down.

I sigh and walk over to the cabinet and grab a spray bottle full of cleaning potion and a torn up towel. There's six cauldrons so i go to the one closest to me, i look inside and frown. Of course there's potion inside. I grab the deactivation powder form the shelf next to me. I sprinkle it in slowly as to not get a reaction. After that i carry the cauldron to a side door of the classroom and dump the black smelly liquid down a drain in the floor. I drag the cauldron back to its original spot and start cleaning it.I have to put it on it's side in order to touch the bottom half of it.

~time skip cuz you can guess what happened~

I groan as I stand up stretching my back. It pops and I groan again. I turn around and Snape is gone. I raise an eyebrow and look around the classroom. He must be in his office.

"Are you fracking kidding me?" I ask dumbfounded. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation. I could have sneaked away and got out of doing this if i knew he wasn't watching me. I could have sworn i felt his cold dead eyes on me while I worked, but if he wasn't here then how on earth did I feel his gaze. Don't tell me he can project that shit. But, to be completely honest i wouldn't have ditched detention anyways. It would only cause more trouble, it just would have been nice to know that i had the option to even if I wasn't going to pick that one.

"Hey," I hear from behind me. I jump slightly at the sudden noise but i calm down when i see who it is. Leaning against a desk is Draco with his usual white blond hair slicked back. I smirk.

"Couldn't you have stopped by and hour or two ago so i didn't have to do this alone?" I ask faking irritation. He chuckles and holds up his hands in defeat.

"I didn't know, I swear." he says. Tentatively coming up to me with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Sure, sure. I believe you." I say. He puts his hands down and shoves them in his front pockets.

"So, I heard you talked back to Snape."He says smirking. I groan remembering what I did. "Pretty ballsy if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking."I deadpan. He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Why?" He asks sitting on the desk swinging his feet.

"Pardon?"

"I know you aren't that stupid, so why'd you do it?"He says.

" I didn't want my friends to get in trouble." i say honestly, slightly surprising myself. He sighs and jumps off the desk, walking over to me.

"You're an idiot. A sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same." he says poking my forehead with his finger. i frown dramatically and rub my forehead.

"So mean." I say. He chuckles. i smile and wrap my arm around his arm. i pick up my bag and we walk out the door.

"Are you staying here for Winter Break?" He asks. I shrug.

"i don't know, I was planning on going home but my plans might change. We'll see." I explain, giving him a smile. "What about you, are you staying?" I ask in return.

"I'll probably go home but, i'm entertaining the idea of staying." He says. i nod in understanding.

"So, I have a question." I state. he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Snape tried to give me a protection possion, he said that one of his brightest pupils said that he couldn't focus on his school work because he was too worried about me." I explain, he nods and looks down at the ground listening. I notice a light blush on his ears.

"Now, i only know three guys in slytherin who are friends with me,Tyler, DJ, and you. Snape said it was his brighestes pupil. So that rules out DJ. Plus, DJ would have no idea why i would be in danger. They only ones that know about my...situation is Tyler, but, he's not stupid enough to go to a teacher about it, he knows better. Which leaves you. So, going into my question now." I stop and reach my hand out to gently tug on his elbow, signaling for him to stop too. He looks down at the ground not meeting my eyes. He's fiddling with his fingers and he's chewing on his cheek.

" What exactly do you know about me Draco and why would you feel it necessary to go to a teacher to get a potion for my protection?" I ask putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes.

"I-I know Echo." He says finally looking up at me with sad eyes. "I know about your brother." He further explains. My hair turns purple and pink. My face pales and my throat clenches.

'W-w-what exactly about my brother?" I ask nervously. He tilts his head to the side and presses his lips together. I can't take the pitting look in his eyes anymore so i look down at the ground instead.

"Please don't make me say it." he begs. I close my eyes and take a deep, shaky breath. So many thoughts are going through my head, but the main one is: He knows. And it feels like a bullet has pierced through my chest. It's one thing that Cedric and Tyler know but another for Draco. I-I didn't want him to find out.

"How?" I ask quietly, my voice breaking.

"I walked by your brothers room when you were there." He says ashamed. I look up at him suddenly with wide eyes.

Warnings; Mentions Rape, Abuse, Cursing, Crying, Incest, Slight panic attacks.(Sorry, if you don't wanna read it I'll let you know when you can read again.)

Draco's POV  
As i'm walking down the stairs I see Echo walking into the common room. I know she has friends in Slytherin and i've seen her in the common rooms before so it isn't surprising seeing her here. But, whenever she comes over she leaves super late. Past curfew late and she walks almost robotically. I've never been able to see her face when she leaves. Sometimes she leaves with someone carrying her. Other times she doesn't even leave until early in the morning. The reason why I always see this is cuz I can't sleep most of the night. There's just too many thoughts and memories that run through my head and it's almost impossible to sleep unless I exhaust myself to the point were I pass out completely and that doesn't happen until around 4:oo.

I'm about to say something to her when her brother grabs her by the wrist and pulls her closer to him. She glares at him and he snarls at her. I hide behind a pillar as i watch their conversation unfold. i can't hear what they're saying to each other but it doesn't look pleasant. John says something to her that makes her face go blank and her hair turn white. She looks down at the ground and her limbs go limp. John smiles triumphantly and drags her towards the stairs.

I sneak back up them and run to my dorm room, I hide behind the door and listen until I hear them enter a room. i quietly tiptoe to the door. I don't know why i'm so curious. Maybe it's because of they way she acts when she leaves the common room or maybe it's because i've gotten so close to her lately and told her things that i've never told anyone or how unusually bitter their conversation was or maybe it's because i've never seen someone have that effect on Echo. If someone were to tell me that she would act so robotically with no trace of emotion, I wouldn't believe them. Echo puts so much thought and feeling into what she does that it seems like she glows with warmth and safety.  
I take a deep breath and try to listen closely. I hear many people in the room and someone says something. I hear a soft thud of what sounds like clothes dropping on the ground. Then there's the sound of bed springs. i furrow my eyebrows in confusion but that doesnt last long when i hear the sound of whimpering from a young girl and a low moan of an older boy. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. 

"Stop, stop, stop stop."I hear Echo beg. There's something in her voice that I haven't heard before. Pain.

"Shut up bitch." The boys groans. I clench my jaw and curl my fists. I can't bring myself to move. To stop them orto run away. I can't do anything. I lean against the wall and slide down. I'm too scared to help her. I feel so helpless.Tears form in my eyes as i hear more and more groaning. Why can't i do anything?!?! I hear choking sounds and i bring my knees to my chest.After a while I hear arguing and I raise my head. I didn't even realize the tears running down my face.

"What the fuck man!!! I told you no more cutting!!!"John yells. I raise any eyebrow. Is that compassion? I think to myself. "Not all of the customers like seeing that shit." he explains. I roll my eyes. Of course not. 

"Come on mate. We all know it's true. Look at her, little whore deserves it." he snickers. I bite my tongue and clench my fists so hard my palms start to bleed. 

"Well, you're not wrong." John laughs. I feel bile fill my throat. I rest my head on my arms and try to tune out the noise. If i can't stop what's happening to her then the least i can do is be with her, even if she doesn't know i'm here. if she has to go through this hell then I will too. 

~a few hours later~

I stand up after hours of sitting there and run to my room as I hear people start to leave. I count 10 or more guys coming out, ranging from all years and all houses but, mainly Slytherin. I shake my head in disgust. Echo and John don't exist with the other so i go back to my spot outside of the door. I notice that it's slightly ajar and my curious ass can't help but look through the crack. And as soon as i do I regret it.

Echo lays on her back with her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. She has blinding white hair and bruises everywhere on her body. A sheet loosely covers her torso and private areas. John is sitting to the side of her. He slowly twists a piece of her hair between his fingers. 

"This all could have been avoided if you just would say yes." He says getting close to her face. "Say yes and this can all end now." he says expectantly.  
Echo spits in his face.

"No. I will never say yes you sick piece of shit." She says her hair turning bright red. I would smile if I wasn't so horrified. john whips his face fuming with anger. he wraps a hand around her throat and starts choking. She gasps and her mouth opens. But she doesn't struggle to much. John takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. I gag and step away from the door. i can't watch anymore so i sit back down on the ground.

Before John is done I sneak back off to my room and watch as John walks to his room. A little while after Echo walks out in her usual robotic stance. her hair white and clothes slightly torn. i see bruises around her ankles and fingerprint sized bruises on her calves. I guess that's why she always wears thigh highs. I shake my head again and run to the bathroom. 

I cry as i throw up everything I ate today. The only thing running through my head is" Oh my fucking Merlin and i'm a horrible friend. The latter beating me up even more. I feel my breathing increase as today's recent events finally hit me with full force. Tears spill over my already tear stained face and my heart beats faster. I bring my knees to my chest and rock back in forth. That night i couldn't sleep at all and i threw up a couple more times. What is wrong with me? Always coming into my head.

Start Reading Here:

"What?!?" I croak.

"I heard everything and I pieced it together." he says quietly. My hair turns a shade of hot pink laced black.

"Echo, i'm so sor-" he starts but i cut him off.

"Please don't, i don't need your pity. " I say too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"I don't pity you echo,i'm just worried about your safety."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" I plead. "Why did you have to go to a teacher? If John finds out he'll-"I stop myself,closing my eyes and shaking my head trying to shake off the thought of what he might do.

"I'm sorry echo, I should have come to you but i didn't. I didn't know what to do. Please don't be mad at me." He pleiades. I look up at him and notice his usual pretty silver eyes are slick with tears. My heart clenches and I hug him. i can't stand seeing anyone cry.

"It's okay Draco, I forgive you. I'm sorry for making you worry, but you have to promise me that you won't go to a teacher again."

"But-"

"Promise me." I demand. He hesitates.

"I promise." He wraps his arms around my waist gently. I roll my eyes slightly but smile.

"You can hug me tighter, i'm not going to break Draco." I say squeezing his shoulder as and example. i bury my face in the crook of his neck and he hugs me tighter. "You better not treat me different now that you know. No babying, no worrying, and please don't treat me like i'm a fragile piece of glass." I say, my words muffled by his neck. he chuckles and rubs my back reassuringly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he mumbles into my ear. I shiver slightly. Weird. i think. I break the hug and smile brightly.

"Well, we better go to dinner before my friends put together a manhunt." He smiles and nods. I take out two dum dums and hand him one. I pop the other in my mouth and he rolls his eyes playfully.

"All of your teeth are gonna fall out." He says teasingly.

"I use a charm to keep them clean and healthy. Similar to the charm you use to keep your hair in place." I say smirking. He blushes.

"I do not!"He defends. i chuckle and touch his hair. I pick up a stand and the spell immediately sucks it back in place. i smirk and raise any eyebrow.

"Whatever." He mumbles. He starts walking off, taking large steps. I laugh and catch up to him. I hear him mumble almost inaudibly about how his hair is cool. I shake my head and wrap my arm around his. Once inside the dining hall I drop his arm and we walk to our reception tables.

I sit down between Joseph and Cedric. Trinity is sitting in front of Joseph talking about something that has Joseph excited. His brown eyes are sparkling and he has a wide smile on his face. He's using his hands while talking, making wild gestures. I look over at Trinity with a smile and notice that she's leaning on her palm with a content smile on her face. She seems to be absorbing everything that he's saying. Her eyes show fondness and I smirk. Oh. I think to myself.

I turn my head to the left and see Dj with his arm lazily draped on Jacobs shoulder. They're talking and Jacob is blushing. Cedric turns to me slightly awkwardly but, mostly amused.

"I think cupid hit these guys a little too hard, don't ya think?" he whispers to me. I giggle and nod.

"All of them are my new OTP."I state. He nods.

"What should their ship names be?" He questions. I put my finger on my chin and ponder.

"Jinity and JJ?" I ask. "or what about Dacob and Toseph?" He cringes.

"Definitely not Toseph. But, I like JJ and Jinity." Cedric says smiling. I never noticed how white his teeth are.

"Me too. But i'm being the Best Man at their weddings." I say slurping a spoonful of Pumpkin Soup. Cedric chuckles.

"Fine with me, i wanted to be the Maid of Honor anyways. I was thinking a spring wedding and white and yellow as a color theme."

"Ahh, good choices. I'm sure you would looking stunning in a white and pastel yellow sundress. Maybe a splash of baby pink and light blue here and there too."

"Why thank you. And pink and blue would go great with the theme."

"How many kids do you think they'll have?"

"At least 5 by the love eyes they're giving each other, but we'll have to find a sergeant mother for JJ." I laugh.

"I'll be a sergeant mom. And great news, twins and triplets run in the family so i'll be able to give em' 2 or 3 at a time."

"Oh you don't have to do all of the heavy lifting, i'll be a sergeant mom too. I have excellent birthing hips." Cedric says smiling while taking a drink of his Pumpkin Juice.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Trinity asks suddenly raising an eyebrow. I side eye Cedric and he doe the same smirking slightly.

"Nothing." i say causally.

"Nothing?" She asks doubtfully.

"We're just planning your futures together." Cedric says waving his hand lazily explaining.

"Exsqueeze me?" DJ asks joining the conversation.

"You know, like your guys weddings and how many kids you're gonna have." i say gesturing with my spoon. Jacob blushes darkly and looks at his hands awkwardly. i notice DJ is blushing too. Joseph is staring at us wide eyed and he looks away but, i can tell that there's a smile on his face. Trinity is glaring at us but she's blushing too.

"Shut up." She mumbles half heartedly as she takes a drink of her water.

"Well, what about you guys?" Jacob asks teasingly, finally getting his confidence back. "You've gotten really close and what's with all that lovey dovey touching shit." I look at Cedric and he grins back at me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

"Darling, I think we've been found out." He says giving me a wink. i take the hint and smile broadly. i put a hand against my heart.

"Oh no, Cedi-bear. How did they find out." I ask dramatically, batting my eyelashes.

"Well, we haven't been very careful now have we." he says taking my chin in his hands with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. I pout and he lends in slightly as if he's gonna kiss me. I close my eyes slightly and do the same.

As our lips are about to touch we both turn away from each other quickly and lean forward against the table.

"SIKE!!!!" We yell in unison. JJ and Jinity are staring at us with wide mouths and eyes but quickly are replaced with annoyed looks. Cedric and I turn towards each other and high five, we laugh like maniacs and i clutch my stomach with my hand.

"So, you guys aren't a thing?" Joseph asks confused.  
"Hell no, no offence." We say in unison. "None, taken." We answer each other back, again in unison.

"Okay, can you stop with the insinc bullshit?" DJ asks pointing a fork at us.

"What do you mean." Cedric and I say. "Don't you like it we we talk like this?" We ask. Everyone stars at us in horror.

"That's just fucking creepy." Trinity says. Cedric and I tilt our heads to the side and squint our eyes. She shivers.

"Don't you wanna come play with us Trinity." We say. She stands up off the bench and we follow her.

"Stop, you're freaking me out." She says slightly stuttering.

"You're no fun." We say crossing our arms and pouting. She shakes her head backing up.

"I ain't stayin for this shit, i've seen The Shining." We smile creepily at her and she quickly speed walks to the Ravenclaw table. Cedric and i laugh again and sit back down. As we settle down and begin to eat our food Trinity comes back to the table and glares at us.

"Are you sure you aren't a thing?" She asks once sitting back down.

"We're sure. I'm just not ready to like anyone yet." I say smiling.

"Yeah, plus I kind like someone sooo." Cedric says blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh?" I question raising an eyebrow and smirking. I rest my hands on the top of my fork while the other end is pressing against the table. "Prey tell." i say.

"You probably don't know her." He sighs dreamily. i smile fondly. Happy that he's found someone that he cares about.

"Alright, keep your secrets." I say bumping his shoulder. I take my fork and stab a piece of chicken. As i look up I see Draco catch my eye from across the room. He smiles slightly and I smile back. I look away and focus on eating my diner. I have to get my strength up for this weekend. John says he has some special clients for me and he doesn't want me passing out on them. I close my eyes at the thought and calm myself. i sigh exasperated and plaster a smile on my face.

Fuck my life. I think to myself.

A/N: I apologize if this chapter triggered you. It was very difficult to write a certain points so I can imagine that it might be hard to read. If anyone is going through a smilar situation or is just wanting someone to talk to let me know and contact me. i would be happy to listen. Have a great night, day, week, month, year, and life. ~~~Love Vikky <3


	9. Chapter Nine

Warnings: Rape, Incest, Abuse, Cursing, maybe a Jesus or a God, Talk about feelings similar to depression, slight consideration of self harm. And the usual shitty writing.

~The water above me shimmers with a rainbow of colors. The gentle waves ripple through the water making the rays of light dance like diamonds against the cool surface. The water is wrapped around me, it’s silky fingers tangled in my hair and make the white strands glow. A soft yellow is coating the tips. I’m numb but in a good way. I’m at peace as I slowly sink down into the dark. The lights slowly fade. I’m not scared. I close my eyes and notice that, strangely they aren’t burning from keeping them open under the water. I don’t know how long it’s been since I took a breath of oxygen but I know it’s been a long time. My lungs don’t burn though. The fabric of the beautiful orange dress i’m wearing is pulled forward as I fall. The color against the blue water looks like fire.

I land gently against the sandy bottom and smile. I can’t move my body and i can’t feel anything. I open my eyes slowly and see a silhouette of people above me. My smile disappears in confusion. They are standing on a rock and...laughing? The laughter isn’t directed at me but towards each other. One of them runs around chasing something and the others join in. Their laughter and playful words echo in my ears. I frown wondering what they’re doing.

I try to lift my limbs to swim up but i can’t. Almost as if the sand has glued me down. My hair turns a pastel purple. I’m more worried and confused than afraid. I focus on trying to get one arm up. Then the other arm. Then one leg and the other. I struggle to sit up and when i can finally stand up it feels like it’s been years and i’m exhausted. But, i smile anyways and my hair turns completely yellow. I push off of the bottom and start to swim up.

I almost reach the surface when suddenly I feel something wrap around my left ankle. I look down panicked and see a large iron cuff chained to my ankle. I try to pull on it but it doesn't budge. My hair turns a vibrant purple and I look back up at the people. They’re continuing their fun activities and I try again to swim up but I can’t. I pull and pull and pull on the cuff but I can’t get it off. My lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen and my lungs try to take in air but only get water. I choke and sputter on the water.

Even though it’s useless i continue trying to swim up. My ankle is bleeding and bruised and my lungs are full of water. I feel tears leave my eyes and I can’t help but sob, taking in even more water. I try to scream in frustration and anguish but I can’t. I can’t do anything except slowly drown and watch as these happy people continue on with their life without knowing that i’m here. Without knowing the pain im in and the struggles i’m facing.

My purple hair laces with red. I’m angry. I’m angry that I can’t be with them. I’m angry that I can’t leave and that i’m stuck. I’m angry that they don’t see me. I thrash and hit the water when I realize something. I’m not important enough for them to notice. I’m not worth their attention, not worth their help. They probably wouldn’t even notice me even if i was up there. I stop moving and look up again. I look down at the depths of the darkness below me. I smile sadly and my hair turns white again as I let myself fall back down. The chain and cuff disappear as i free fall again into the waters. Feeling nothing again.~

I wake up with a jolt and panting heavily. i claw at my throat trying to will the air down my throat and into my lungs. I cough a couple of times before I look around the room. Everyone's gone on Christmas break. John convinced Mum and Dad to keep me here. I wipe the sweat off my face and put my head in my hands. I breathe deeply and will my hands to stop shaking. I run my hands through my hair and try to get it to go back to blue.

I stand up and walk down the stairs with my large sleep shirt hanging off of my shoulder. It’s large enough to go down to my mind thighs so I don’t need to wear shorts. Plus, the only people here are Cedric and I. It’s early in the morning so the dining hall isn't open yet but, soft light breaks through the windows. The sentient plants in the common room stretch and yawn softly. A few saying good morning to me. I smile and talk to each of them, giving my usual good morning kiss or handshakes. I decide to knit each one of them a sweater seeing how it’s cold outside and they might get chilly. Especially the ones near the windows. I sit on windowsill with a blanket wrapped around my legs and several sweaters on my lap by the time Cedric wakes up.

He comes down the stairs with messy hair that sticks out at odd angles and a white t-shirt with blue pj pants. He walks over to me with his eyes barely open and hugs my side. He rests his head on my shoulder. I chuckle and pat his head.

“You’re so warm.” He mumbles as he snuggles against me. “Whatcha doin’?” He asks when he wakes up a little.

“Making sweaters for these guys.” I say gesturing to the plants.

“Aww, you’re so sweet Echo.” He says giggling. i raise and eyebrow.

“Are you sleep drunk?” I ask amused.

“What?” He asks confused. I laugh and ruffle his hair.

“Is the dining hall open?” I ask. He shrugs and checks his watch.

“Yep.” He says popping the ‘p’. He picks me up from the window sill and I shriek.

“What are you doing?” I giggle.

“Taking you to breakfast.” He answers.

“In our PJ’s?” I ask. He smiles and shrugs.

“Barely anyone is here and what’s the point of changing just to eat?” he says.

“True, but do you have to carry me?” I ask.

“Of course, the queen never walks on her feet to breakfast. It’s a known tradition.” He says matter of factly as we walk out of the door.

“You’re just cold and want to use me for warmth don’t you?”

“That too.” I laugh as we walk into the dinning hall. All in all only 30-40 kids stayed behind. Including Harry and Ron, Fred and George, Michelle and Draco(and Pansy Parkinson his bff) and Cedric and I.

Harry and Ron are playing wizards chess, Draco and Pansy are talking, Fred and George are whispering to each other-obviously conspiring to plan another prank, and Michelle is reading a book and listening to music on ipod as usual.

Cedric sets me down next to Michelle with me facing her side and the bench in between my legs. I pull the shirt down to make sure my modesty is covered. Cedric sits behind me in a similar fashion as I am and wraps his arms around my waist and barry's his head in my neck. Luckily my hair is put into a messy ponytail so he doesn't have to choke on it. Michelle looks up from her book, her beautiful golden honey skin is bright and warm, her brown eyes which remind me of honey when the light shines on them. Her short black hair is tucked behind her ears and she smiles widely at me. Her smile reaches her eyes and makes her cheeks pop in an absolutely adorable way. She welcomes me with a hug and patts Cedric on the shoulder. He hums in achnologment.

I take Michelle’s book and my hands and look at the cover. It’s a popular muggle series, Percy Jackson. I personally haven’t read it but i’ve heard good things. I give the book back to her and she sets it aside. When she turns back to me she frowns slightly.

“You okay there, Echo?” She ask putting a hand on my cheek, expecting it.

“I’m fine.” I say almost robotacilly. I smile at her.

“You look pale and you have bags under your eyes. Did you have a nightmare?” She asks taking her hand away.

“Something like that.” I say, still smiling.

“This sounds cliché, but do you wanna talk about it?” She says offering a small smile. I shake my head.

“It was nothing serious, all it was about was Snape dressed in drag,” I fake shudder. “The thought haunts me.” Michelle laughs and shudders after a second of thought.

“I feel ya, that would give anyone nightmares.” She admits. I chuckle. “So what's with the PJ’s?” She asks taking a sip of her orange juice.

“Mr. Koala here wouldn’t let me get changed.” I say pointing behind me. Cedric groans.

“I take it he’s not a morning person.” Michelle says trying to keep from laughing.

“He does this every morning, always clinging to someone until second period. It’s a wonder that he’s passed any of his 1st classes.” He squeezes my waist and i blush slightly. Any genuine loving/caring physical affection or genuine compliments gets me so flustered for some reason. I guess i’m just not used to it yet.

“Do you know where JJ and Jinity are staying over break?” Cedric asks, chipping into the conversation.

“JJ are spending the break in Jacobs cottage and Jinity are taking a dragon cruize in Haiti.” I answer.

“Jamie and Olivia are spending time with their families.” Michelle adds.

“What about you? Don’t you have a lot of family?” I asks. She groans and shakes her head.

“Yeah, a few siblings too much if you ask me. I love them but they have no taste in books and my god are they annoying. Sometimes I just wanna punt them out a window.” She says shaking her hands in a manner that indicates strangling someone. I laugh.

“Speaking of siblings, why aren’t you going home to see your sister?” Michelle asks with her eyebrows furrowed. I flinch slightly and sigh.

“John wants me to stay, said something about brother-sister bonding over the holidays.” I half life.

“No offence, but John is a sadistic prick.” Michelle says. Cedric snorts and i smile shking my head.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” I say. Michelle's smile falls  
and an annoyed and frankly pissed off expression replaces it. I can feel the venom in her eyes.

“Speak of the devil.”She mumbles horsley. I’ve never seen her look so angry and frankly it kinda scares me. I turn around and sure enough John is marching towards me with clenched fists and fury written in his eyes. I roll my eyes and look back at Michelle. She grabs my hand reassuringly before John rips me out of Cedrics arms by my upper arm. Cedric stands up fully awake now.

“What the fuck John?” Cedric demands. Anger clearly evident. John ignores him and focuses his attention on me.

“What are you doing?” He asks quietly. I roll my eyes.

“Talking to my friends Sherlock, but I guess you can’t relate.” I say smugly.

“I mean, what are you doing wearing that,” he gestured to my shirt. “and with him all over you?” he finishes pointing to Cedric. “I know you’re a whore but do you have to make it so obvious?” Bright red spreads on my blue hair.

“I’m not a whore.” I grit through my teeth. John scoffs and smirks wickedly. He steps closer to me and presses his lips against my ear.

“Are you sure about that? Cuz from what i’ve seen you are one of the biggest sluts i’ve ever seen. Letting complete strangers use you in whatever way they please. I mean I can prove it right here right now. If i just lift up the shirt then everyone will see all those pretty little words written on your slutty body.”

“I didn’t let them do anything. You did.” I mumble. He pinches the end of my shirt between his fingers. I look at my friends who are standing there looking at me worriedly. Michelle is holding Cedric back from jumping on John. I look a the ground as I feel my hair turn white. “What do you want?” I ask weakly. I feel Johns lips shift into a smirk.

“Good girl.” he says. Vile threatens to come out of my mouth but I swallow it. “Follow me.” he commands. I nod.

“I’ll see you guys later.” i say robotically to Cedric and Michelle. They seem reluctant to let me leave but they do. I look over at Draco and he looks terrified. His lovely eyes are wide and his lips are pressed together. I smile at him sadly and look back at the ground as John holds my arm, dragging me to his desired destination. He takes me to the Slytherin common room and leads me to the empty room he uses for business. He throws open the door and shoves me in. No ones there. I look back at John with a confused expression. He shuts the door and locks it. I feel my heart drop.

Warning: Rape, incest, abuse. (I'll let you know when to start reading. )

“What the hell is going on dick head?” I demand. He loosens his tie and takes it off throwing it carelsy on the floor. He approached me with eyes similar to an animal's. Realization hits me and I back up. Sure John has kissed me and touched me a little but he’s never done anything more. He wouldn’t, right? I ask myself as I continue to back up. My back hits the wall and I stare at him as he unbuttons his shirt. No, No, No, No, No. This can’t be happening. I’m used to getting hurt by strangers but, this is my brother!

“Take off your shirt.” He demands undoing his belt.

“No.” I reply trying to steady my voice. My hair turns a mix of red, purple, and green. He chuckles mincingly and hits my face with the belt like a whip. I wince in pain. He walks up to me and grabs my chin roughly.

“Do it, I don’t want to mark up the pretty little face of yours again. Although,” he says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “it does always turn me on.” I gag and try to push him off me but, he grabs my hands and tie them together with his belt. He holds me against the wall by my throat and I put my tied arms between us as a barrier. He practically rips my shirt off of my body and he groans slightly at the sight. I squeeze my eyes shut ready to scream for help when he shoves his tongue in my mouth. I gag and bite his tongue, he chokes me hard until I almost fall unconscious. He picks me up and throws me on the bed, quickly fixing my tied arms so they are tied to the head board. I start to get my breathing regular again when he starts choking me. He rips off my underwear cutting into my skin. I close my eyes and try to leave my body.

John chokes me until I almost pass out then lets me get air. Over and over again. It’s torture. He slaps me and hits me every few minutes. At some points he bites deeply into my skin drawing blood. He spits on me and calls me names, some of which are carved into my skin. But the worst thing he does is talk about Alice. He talks about all the things he wants to do to her. How the only thing stopping him from doing them to her is me. He talks about how “utterly fuckable” she and I are and how much it would turn him on to see us doing things to each other. I try to ignore it but it’s hard to leave your body when you’re constantly being pulled back into it because you are trying to not die.

After what feels like centuries he finally finishes. He reaches down between my legs and scoops up a handful of red and white liquid. Most likely blood and his c-cum. I still bleed every time i get hurt, but this time it was way more than usual. He plugs my nose, forcing me to open my mouth. he quickly shoves the liquids in my mouth and forces my jaw shut, still pinching my nose. In order to breath i have to swallow it. Against my desperate wishes I reluctantly do as forced and swallow it. He unplugs my nose and takes his hand from my mouth, smirking as he does. He unties my now bloody and bruised wrists and shoves me out of the room naked and bleeding. After a second he opens the door and throws my shirt at me before slamming the door shut. I tie the ripped fabric on my body. I walk to the Slytherin restroom and clean up.

Start Reading Here:

As i’m walking out of the bathroom I see Draco standing in front of me holding some clothes. His eyes are slick with tears but there are none on his face.He obviously feels guilty for not stopping it. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He drops the clothes and hugs me back. Somewhat desperately. I’m the first to pull away and I bend down to pick up the clothes.

“Thank you Draco.” I say. He smiles weakly and leans against the wall. I walk into the bathroom and put the clothes on, which are a large black sweater with a large green ‘M’ on the breast. I put on the pair of boxers Draco has provided and can’t help but giggle at his thoughtfulness. Then I put on a pair of grey skinny jeans. I walk out and hug Draco again. He seems slightly surprised by this but returns the hug tightly.

“Tighter?” He asks. I nod and he tightens his grip on my waist. I sigh, relaxing into his embrace.

“C-can you take me back to the Hufflepuff common room?” I ask slightly stuttering.

“Of course.” he says taking my hand in his. I blush slightly as we walk. I let him inside the common room and his jaw slightly drops at the decor. Cedric and Michelle are sitting on the couches. Michelle in a recliner near the fireplace and Cedric In the corner of the couch watching the door. He jumps up when he sees us and leaps over the couch and pulls me into a tight embrace. Draco walks over to Michelle and they start talking about the book she’s reading. Another Percy Jackson book and Draco surprisingly recognizes it. Cedric lets go of me and inspects my face. He ‘tsks’ when he sees all of the cuts and bruises on it. He pulls up my sleeves and sees all of the bitemarks and the nasty bruises on my wrists. He growls but I put my hand on his cheek and he calms down. I smile reassuringly and walk over to Draco and sit next to him. Cedric sits next to me and grabs my hand. Draco does the same.

“Thanks for taking care of her Malfoy.” Cedric says genuinely. Draco blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

“I wish it was under better circumstances, but it really wasn't a problem.” he says. Draco laces his fingers with mine and starts to rub small circle on the top of my hand with his thumb. I relax and lean my head on the back of the couch.

“Christmas is in two days.” Michelle informs. I groan.

“I still need to wrap all of the presents I got for everyone.” I say exasperated. The three raise their heads all at once.

“Presents?” They say. Cedric smiles innocently and clutches my arm.

“Could you maybe, possibly tell me what you got for me?” Cedric asks batting his eyelashes.

“Don’t act all cute, it’s not your thing.” I deadpan. Cedric lets go of my arm and put his hand over his chest in mock offense.

“Excuse you, i am adorable.” he defends. I giggle.

“I’m sorry but the most adorable one here is Michelle.” I say gesturing towards her. She blushes slightly but sweeps her short hair off her shoulder, pretending that it's longer. Similar to a popular girl does it. “No offense.” I say towards Draco.

“None taken.” He says smiling amused.

“Well i’m offended.” Cedric states. I roll my eyes and get up. I walk over to Michelle and place my hands on either side of her face while standing to the side.

“Look at this face.” I say. “Look at it. She looks like a fucking adorable little puppy. Cute wittle nose, and chubby whittle cheeks.” I say the last part in a voice that you would talk to a baby animal. i pinch her cheeks as example. She giggles and pulls my hands off her face. She takes my wrists and pulls me into her lap and cradles me like a baby.

“Look who's talking.” She says rocking me back and forth. Surprisingly it’s very relaxing being held like this. I blush hard and feel my hair turn pink.

“What on earth are you talking about?” I say trying to sound confidant.

“You’re like the cutest person ever.” She says smiling hugely. I shake my head and pout.

“I am not.” I say. She laughs and I blush harder.

“Are too. Am I right?” She asks the guys.

“Absolutely. Her pretty big eyes and cute freckles makes her looks so adorable.” Cedric says folding his hands and placing them near his cheek. I groan.

“Stopp.” I say covering my face with my hands.

“Aww, even the way you’re acting is cute.”Michelle coos. I pout and cross my arms.

“I will leave right now if y’all don’t stop.” I say.

“Noooo.” Michelle whines holding me tightly. “I like holding you.” She says resting her chin on my head. I huff but relax in her arms and cuddle into her chest. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep when I hear a click. My eyes snap open and I look over to where i heard the sound. I see Cedric staring at us with wide eyes and a polaroid camera in his hand.

“Uh-oh.” Cedric says. i jump out of Michelle's lap and Cedric starts running. i chase after him as he waves the picture in the air.

“Did you seriously take a fucking picture of me?” I scream.

“No!” He yells back running around the couch.

“Give it!”

“NO! It’s blackmail.” He yelps as i jump over the couch to tackle him. He manages to dodge me.

“Cedric Etaka Anderson Diggory give me the photo!!!”(a/n: i couldn’t find Cedric’s real middle name so I found a couple other ones.) Etaka means kind and Anderson means brave.

“How the hell do you know my full name?!?! And don’t use is so sternly!!!” He yells, using a table to jump on top of a high bookshelf. He looks down at me huffing and horrified.

“I know things Cedric. Especially where you sleep at night.” i say threateningly.

“I’m keeping this.” He says lifting the photo into the air. I sigh and shake my head.

“Fine.” I say putting up my hands in defeat. I sit back down on the couch. I notice that Draco and Michelle are smiling at us. Cedric hesitantly comes down and sits next to me. Michelle checks her watch and groans.

“Ugh, it’s only 3:00.” She says.

“I’m sorry, is hanging out with us boring?” I ask sarcastically.

“No, it’s just that there’s nothing to do!” she says flapping her arms and head on the chair.

“What do ya wanna do?” I ask. She shrugs.

“We could play bored games.” Cedric suggests.

“Boring.” She yells exasperated.

“Study?”

“Boring.”

“Roam the halls?”

“Bored.”

“Pull pranks on Filch?”

“Ugh, boring, boring, boring.” She sighs. I chuckle.

“Okay Sherlock, I have an idea in mind.” I say sitting forward. She raises her head and quirks and eyebrow.

“I’m listening.” She says.

“I’ll be right back. When i get here y’all be ready to leave.” I say grinning. I stand up and run up the stairs and into my room. I lift up the lid to my trunk and search around for a small box. Once I find it I double check that it has what I need. I take my wand and run back down the stairs.

The three of them are standing near the door with curious faces. I smile and open the door. I walk through and motion for them to follow me.

“Come along children.” i say. They do as told and follow me out the door. We march in a straight line all the way up to the very top of the moving staircase. By the time we get there we are all slightly out of breath.

“Okay, what is this idea of yours? I wasn’t exactly planning on doing exercise today.” Draco moans. I smirk an open the box. Inside are a bunch of tiny bicycles. My mom gave it to me before I left. She said she did this all the time with her friends. I pull one out and set it delicately on the floor. I take my wand out and recite the spell she told me to use.

“Capitulum Quintum.” I say. The tiny bike makes a small squeaking noise as it grows in size until it is a normal size bike. i take out three more and do the same until there is a bike for each of us.

“Echo, what exactly are we going to do?” Michelle asks with a raised eyebrow. I giggle and grin broadly.

“Doing something fun.” I say. I hop on the bike and slowly walk it to the edge of the first step. I look back at them, their eyes are wide. “See you on the other side.” I say only slightly worried. I take a deep breath and push on the pedal. I roll off the edge and down the staircase, each bump of the steps makes me squeal and giggle. I pedal faster as I ride down the steps. The stairs change and i go off into a different direction. I stand up on the pedals. The wind blows my hair and I laugh loudly. I stop when the staircase changes into a path that goes up, no longer being able to continue. I look up and see everyone still at the top of the staircase with wide eyes and open mouths.

“Come on!” I yell waving my hand to follow them.

“Oh hell yes!” Michelle says loudly as she follows in my place. She rides down the stairs with a wide open mouth smile on her face. Cedric seems to snap out of his surprise and instantly does the same. Hesitantly Draco joins us. He looks so relaxed when he has fun. His lovely eyes shine with joy, which rarely take hold of them.

Once all of us are at a point where we can no longer go down we all use charms to get us back to the top. Draco and I use Wingardium Leviosa, Cedric uses a teleportation spell, and Michelle takes the tiny broom from her earring and enlarges it so she can fly to the top. I look at her with disbelief when she gets to the top.

“Why do you have that?” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

“My common room is in a tower, I don’t always feel like walking up those god awful stairs.” She reasons. I laugh.

“Good point.” I say.

We ride down the stairs over and over again until it's time for dinner. Draco sits with Pansy while Cedric, Michelle, and I sit with Harry, Ron, and Fred and George. After that Michelle, Cedric and I go back to the Hufflepuff common room. Michelle decides to spend the night and we all camp out in the living room.

When they are asleep I allow myself to feel nothing. My hair turns white as i stare at the burning fire in the fireplace. It’s orange and red flames hypnotize me. They look soft, like silk. I don’t realize that i’ve slowly inched myself closer to the fire until I feel it’s eat on my face. I snap out of my haze and look down at my hand that is outstretched towards the fire. Inches away from being burned my the immense heat. I shake my head and use this time awake to wrap the presents i got for everyone.

I go up stairs and take out all of the presents from under my bed, the wrapping paper, different colors and thicknesses of ribbon, my letter supplies, and last but not least the name tags. I take the first gift and put it in front of me.

A/N: This part is just talking about the presents for each friend and the personal letter included. I understand that it can be boring and it doesn’t have any plot changing points in it so you can skip it and i’ll let you know when you can read again.

It’s a large, heavy book of Newt Scamander's adventures and ways of caring for magical animals, a quil with never ending ink that changes color when switch to a different topic the user is writing, and a necklace with a friendship charm on it. I put everything in a box and wrap it in a navy blue wrapping paper with a light baby blue ribbon. I tie the name tag to the box and write: For Hermione, Love Echo. In lovely calligraphy. I write her a letter as well.  
Dear ‘Mione,  
Thank you for always being there for me. I want you to realize how incredible you are. I know that you are going to grow up to me the smartest and bravest witch the wizarding world has ever seen. You are absolutely stunning inside and out and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Your friendship means everything to me and you have helped me through very troubling times. I love you with all of my being. You are my sister and my best friend. It’s only been a short amount of time since you left but I miss you dearly. I can’t wait to see you again. I hope you like your presents. The charm is apart of a set. I and a few of our other friends have the other pieces. I want you to have this to show you that I will always be your friend. I love you and wish you and your parents a Happy Christmas. Give them a hug for me!!!  
Love, Echo <3

Next I wrap Cedric’s presents, which are: A thick sketch pad with a fancy box full of muggle art supplies, a potion to keep him smelling nice while he plays quidditch, a picture of us, and a piece of the friendship charm. I wrap it in a light yellow wrapping paper with white polka dots. I tie it with a white ribbon and write his name on the note card. I write him a letter as well.

Dear Cedric,  
I hope you like your gifts. I got you some muggle art supplies because I have seen your artwork. You are amazing at it and I want you to have proper art tools. I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend. I’m sure without you I would have had a mental break down already. Even though we only met at the beginning of the year you will forever and always be in my heart. You are the big brother that I never had and have always wanted. You have done so much for me and I am so grateful to you. I love you even if it may seem like I pick on you a lot. You’ve made me a better person. You are what it means to be a true Hufflepuff and you will be a great man in the future. Any guy, gal, or non-binary pal will be lucky to be loved by you as passionately as you do. Here’s a friendship charm to show you that you are a piece of me and I will always chreser you. I love you so much and thank you.  
Love, Echo <3

Then I wrap Draco’s present. A black journal with silver designs on it, a new muggle book series(a romance one because I know he secretly enjoys them), an advanced potions book, the friendship charm, and a bag of green apple dum dums. I wrap it in a dark green wrapping paper with gorgeous silver flowers on it and tie it with a black ribbon. i put the name tag on and write him a letter, this one a little more detailed.   
Dear Draco,  
This is harder for me to write than the other letters because you are different than my other friends. You don’t like to admit it or show it but you are kind, and generous, and sincere. I know you hide behind that mask you’ve made and I understand why you do so. Thank you for allowing me the honor of getting to see the real you. You know things about me that only a few people know and it makes me immensely happy that you have stayed by my side. I new from the minute I saw you, that you would be trouble. And I was right, you are. but, in the sense that you never fail to find me at my lowest moments. You’re there. And I can’t express how grateful I am to you for taking care of me and making me feel safe and loved when that happens. You are my best friend and I will always love and care for you. I put in a friendship charm because you make up a piece of my heart. Thank you for everything and have a Happy Christmas.  
Love, Echo <3

I wrap Jamie’s presents which are: An Attack On Titan DVD set and a few other anime’s and a mobile DVD player, a MCR t-shirt, the friendship charm, a brand new sketch book and a grey binder in their size. Jamie has been complaining about growing unwanted breasts and talking about getting a binder since i told them about options to make them less noticeable. I wrap their presents in a light blue wrapping paper with navy blue and silver ribbon. There are dark green accents on the wrapping paper, delicately wrapping the box.  
Dear Jamie,  
I love you so much and your friendship has influenced me to become more confident with is usually a struggle with me. I am proud of you and I can’t wait to see the amazing person you will blossom into. You are a true joy to be around and your smile is infectious. Don’t let anyone tell you that you are unwanted, unloved, or annoying. You are wanted, and love, and a joy to be around. I hope you like your presents and give your brothers a loving punch for me! Happy Christmas.   
Love, Echo. <3

I wrap Olivia’s presents next. I got her a TOP backpack, new headphones, a gift card to buy a drawing app on her ipad with an awesome drawing stylus, and part of the friendship charm. I wrap her presents in a striped turquoise and black wrapping paper with white ribbon.

Dear Olivia,  
You are peace in my hectic and loud life. You allow me to be able to sit in comfortable silence with you while also engaging in loud and passionate conversations. You are pure and utterly sweet. You change the meaning of what people think a Slytherin is. Thank you for all of the beautiful art that you have given me and extending your friendship. I love you and give your siblings a big hug for me. Happy Christmas!  
Love, Echo <3

I wrap Michelle's presents. A new books series, purple headphones, a book of charms, and the friendship charm. I wrap her presents in purple wrapping paper with baby blue ribbon.  
Dear Michelle,  
You inspire me to be more clever and kind. Your smile lightens my whole day and being in your presence is a gift in itself. You are stunning and I aspire to be as composed as you are. You are always moving and thinking. Most of the time you are off in your own little world, even when you walk. I’ve always said you have a skip to the pep in your step. Some might find it strange that you talk to yourself sometimes but i find it incredible because your mind is always working. You are an amazing friend and I am glad to have met you. Thank you and have a Happy Christmas.  
Love, Echo <3  
P.S. You really are a bed hog you know but, I love you anyways.

DJ’s present is a Marshmallow hoodie, a new hat, a plastic wedding ring for Jacob as a joke, a bunch of muggle snacks, and the friendship charm. I wrap it in red wrapping paper with white ribbon  
Dear DJ,  
I love you and thank you for being my friend. Even though you rarely say it back i know you love me too. You are sarcastique and stubborn which can be a breath of fresh air. I hope you are having fun and give Jacob a hug for me.  
Love, Echo. <3  
P.S. Actually, why don’t you just hug him as a gift for yourself too. Or how about you get married already. Just kidding, Just kidding…..or am I?

I give Jacob a bunch of wind chimes to put on his bed because he doesnt shut up about how pretty it would be, a book called "Pixies, Pixes, and the demonic creatures under your bed", a picture of a famous singer that teaches you how to sing better, and the friendship charm. I wrap it in a light baby pink wrapping paper with white and yellow ribbon.  
Dear Jacob,  
You are an amazing friend, you don’t hesitate to jump into action when it comes to protecting me. You are sweet, but not afraid to kill someone that crosses another wrongly. The true definition of Hufflepuff. I love you and thank you for being my friend. Happy Christmas and give DJ a hug.  
Love, Echo <3  
P.S. I know i tease you and DJ a lot about getting together but i can’t help. I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable but i can tell you care for each other a lot. If you do actually like DJ go for it. I’ll support you. Follow your heart.

I give Alex and Hunter a huge box full of candies and snacks because that is all that they care about and the friendship charm. I write them a short letter because they aren’t much for words and wrap their present in bright rainbow wrapping paper and hot pink ribbon. They hate that color scheme so i want to irritate them a little before they open it.

I give Harry his favorite candy, a handmade wristband for Quidditch, a picture of his dad and mom that i had my mom send me from her old year books, and the charm. I wrap it in maroon and gold wrapping paper with a bronze bow on top.  
Harry,  
I know that you are new to the wizarding world so I hope your experience has been a kind and wondrous one. I had my mom send the year book pictures of your parents, I’m kind of nervous about giving them to you because i don’t know if you are ready to see them. I’m sorry if you weren’t and I caused you pain. Thank you for being my friend even if we disagree on things. Happy Christmas.  
Love, Echo. <3

Ron’s present is a bunch of his favorite food, a book of strategies for wizards chess, a platter of fancy cheese for his rat, and the friendship charm. i wrapped it in an orange-brown wrapping paper with red ribbon.  
Ron,  
I know that we have had our fights in the past and I wanted to change that this semester. You are a very kind hearted person and brave. I know that you may not feel like it at most times but i’ve seen it. I know that you will become a great man someday. Don’t let anyone-not even Hermione- make you feel like you are unworthy, stupid, or untalented. I’ve seen you play wizard's chess and you are bloody brilliant.  
Love, Echo <3

I already sent Alice, Mom, and Dad their presents and I gave Neville, Joseph, and Trinity their presents before they left. I have one person left. I take their gift in my hands, which is a beautiful doll with red curly hair, bright green eyes, and is dressed in a victorian style with an umbrella. The other gift is a platter expensive and fancy slices of fish. I put a spell on the fish to keep them fresh. I wrap it in black wrapping paper with white lace ribbon and a pink bow.  
Dear Mr. Filch,  
I wanted to thank you for not giving me detention and punishing me for all of the times you catch me out of bed passed curfew. You have made my life much easier and a lot safer. And after a few conversations with you I have determined that you are an actually kind man with a deep respect for this school. I know you love and collect porcelain dolls so I wanted to give you my favorite one that I had at home. Her name is Anastasia and I hope you take good care of her. I also wanted to give Mrs. Norris a present so I got her the best fish I could buy. I know that's her favorite snack. Anyways, thank you so much and have a Happy Christmas.  
Best Wishes, Echo Rose <3

A/N: Start Reading if you skipped. If you skipped Echo gave Filch and Mrs. Norris a Christmas present.

I finish wrapping everyone's presents, putting in a piece of the friendship charm and a personal written letter. After hours of wrapping the presents I push them back under my bed and groan loudly. I lay down on the floor and stretch out. I get comfortable on the hard wood floor and look up at the ceiling. I smile slightly. I hope they all like their presents. I stand up and wobble a little from sitting down so long.

I walk down the stairs and lay back down on the ground next to Cedric. He immediately wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his chest. I close my eyes and pull the blanket over us. I let my chest fills with warmth as I slowly drift off to sleep but I can never fully rest due to all of the trauma inducing memories from today. Being in Cedric’s arms helps with the night terrors. All in all i’ve only slept maybe and hour or two.

A/N: Ugh this sucks. I'm currently working on a new book so I'm a bit distracted. It's a Five x Y/N fanfic so it's been interesting to write. I'll keep updating this book though, even if hardly anyone reads it. Lol. I'm also making covers for stories if anyone's interested. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful night, day, week, month, year, and life!!!-Vikky 💜 💜 💜


	10. Chapter Ten

Warnings: Self-harm, mentions of abuse, some Cursing, bad writing.

When warm light floods into the common room, it wraps everything in a soft golden glow. Through the night I ended up facing Cedric, his arm still wrapped around me and my arm wrapped around his waist. His features are more mature, with a sharp nose and a strong jawline, but there's still some baby fat on his face. I noticed for the first time that he has a light scattering of freckles under his eyes. His blond lashes are long and full and his golden blond hair is messy and soft.

If Cedric wasn’t like a big brother I'm sure I would fall for him. I smile fondly at him and remove my hand from his waist. I replace it in his hair and rub a strand between my fingers. Cedric stirs and pulls me closer. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me widely before closing his eyes again. He winces at the light and barry's his head in my neck. I giggle softly and manage to get out of his hold. He groans and covers his head with the blanket. I roll my eyes fondly and stand up. Today’s Christmas eve and I want to do something special with my friends, I may or may not have a plan in my head.

I look over at Michelle and she has her limbs spread out like a starfish. I chuckle and shake her to try to get her to wake up. She doesn't budge. I shake her again, no response. I straddle her waist and pick up her shoulders off the grounds and shake them violently.

“What the fuck?” I whisper. I lightly hit her face and she doesn't move. I pry open her eyes and she doesn't move. “I think she’s dead,” I say worried. Cedric groans and reaches for something, I realize it's Michele's book. He hands it to me, still not looking up at me. I nod in the realization of what he wants me to do. I take the book in my hands and look down at her. I close my eyes and wince feeling bad for what I'm about to do. I raise the book and…

Slowly take the bookmark out from between the read and unread pages.

As I'm about to fully take the bookmark out Michelle’s eyes snap open and she glares at me evilly. I gulp and smile at her nervously.

“Take that bookmark out and I will skin you alive and cover your body in salt and vinegar.”She says slowly with a frightening calmness. Purple flashes through my hair and I shiver slightly. I push the bookmark back between the pages and set it down beside her. She immediately smiles and I do a double-take at her change in mood. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me down on her chest, cuddling me. I groan annoyed but secretly enjoy the feeling. Cedric rolls across the small space between our sleeping spots and wraps his arms around both of us. Michelle rolls on her side, making me be in the middle of them.

Michelle throws her leg over me and Cedric does the same. Cedric pulls me closer to his chest and Michelle scooches forward so we are all closer. I roll my eyes and shake my head at their clinginess.

I finally sigh and relax into their touch. It’s nice being able to be held in such loving ways by people who care about me. Sure, mom and dad held me but I always felt like I was bothering them. And, I can’t think of Alice at the moment without gagging or feeling disgusted. I fucking hate John. He did this on purpose, associating the one thing that I love more than anything with the thing I hate the most. I shake my head trying to shake the thoughts away.

“Aww, you guys are having a cuddle party and I wasn’t invited?!” I hear a familiar voice whine dramatically. I look up and blush hard, my hair turning bright pink. Above us is Draco, his signature smirk played on his lips.

“H-how did you get in here?” I stutter. He shrugs.

“I’ve brought you back to the common room a couple of times so I studied the combination of knocks on the barrels. I thought it might come in handy in the future.” He explains nonchalantly. I smile at him in a mix of disbelief and fondness. Cedric and Michelle fell asleep again so I can’t get them off me. I continue to blush as I groan in annoyance. Draco smirks widely and sits down next to my head and looks down at me.

“Help me,” I say. He shakes his head and rests his chin in his hand that is propped on his knee. “If you won’t help me at least don’t look at me, it’s embarrassing,” I mumble. He chuckles.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” he whispers, barely audible and almost like he’s talking to himself. I freeze and blush so hard I'm sure my face looks like a tomato. I ignore his comment and change the subject.

“S-so, what a-are your plans today?” I stutter. He shrugs and leans back on his hands.

“I dunno. Probably just hang out with you guys,” he admits. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What about your friends?” I ask.

“Friends?” he questions. I nod.

“Pansy? Crabb? Goyle? The others I saw you sitting with?” I state, he chuckles.

“Pansy is too busy planning strategies to get her crush to fall for her and the rest are probably relieved I'm not there. I’m not the nicest to them.” He admits the last part sadly, playing with the loose strands in his black sweater.

“Pansy has a crush?” I ask bewildered. I didn’t think she could like anyone but herself.

“Yep.,” he says popping the ‘p’.

“Who?” I ask overly interested.

“Well, it’s two crushes. A guy and girl in Ravenclaw. Doesn’t shut up about them.” He says amused.

“Do you know their names?” I ask.

“Heather and Alack?” He questions unsure.

“Could it perhaps be, Hunter and Alex?” I ask wearily. He snaps his fingers and points at me. He smiles widely and shakes his finger.

“Yep, that's them? Do you know them?” He asks. I smile amused.

“Yeah, they’re my friends. Oh, this is gonna be fun.” I say cackling evilly.

“But, you can’t tell anyone,” he says. I roll my eyes.

“Duh, do I look like I wanna be decapitated with a tie. No.” I say.

“You’re just being overly dramatic.”

“Am I?” I question with a raised eyebrow. He pauses for a moment thinking about it.

“Okay, maybe you aren’t.” He huffs. I smile. “How’d you sleep?” He asks suddenly. I try to shrug my shoulders but having two koalas attached to your arms makes it hard.

“I didn’t sleep very much,” I answer honestly. “What about you?”

“Same here.”

“Is everything okay? I’m always here if you need to talk.” He chuckles softly and shakes his head in disbelief.

“You're always putting everyone before yourself. Always ready to listen to people's problems and help them through it even though they’re not as bad as yours.”

“I don’t like to compare my problems to others because their issues are huge for them. Devastating for them and for me to not help them through it or listen to them just because I'm going through something ‘worse’ is selfish.” I say quietly. I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes.

“You okay?” he asks worriedly.

“They’re crushing me.” I squeeze out. Draco laughs and stands up. He grabs a pillow off of the couch and hits Cedric repeatedly on the shoulder and back. I feel Cedric stir and he growls before glaring up at Draco.

“Hit me again and I will shave off that pretty hair of yours.” Cedric threatens. Draco, being the stubborn ass he hits him again. In the blink of an eye, Cedric is on his feet and chasing Draco around the living room. I take this opportunity to unwarp Michelle's arms around my waist. I stand up in time to see Draco trying to crawl into the tiny space under the stairs.

Cedric pulls him out by his ankle and Draco screams. I try to hold back my laughter. The keyword is try. As Cedric flips Draco over onto his back and starts to climb on top of him I decide that it’s time to intervene so I tackle Cedric to the ground and straddled his waist. I tickle his sides and he yelps loudly. His body twists and jerks as he laughs, tears streamed down his cheeks and he’s wheezing.

“Stop. Stop. Please." He laughs.

“If I stop will you stop chasing Draco?” I question with an amused smile on my face. He nods.

“Y-yeah.” he laughs. I stop and roll off him. He breathes hard as he calms down and catches his breath. I laugh at his bright red face covered in tears.

“You two are loud as hell.” Michelle groans. She sits up with messy hair and half-lidded eyes.

“You’re just jealous.” I mock. She raises a perfect black eyebrow at me.

“You were straddling me earlier. Why would I be jealous?” She questions with a smirk.

“Miss Rose!” Draco squeals in an exaggerated feminine Welsh accent. “Staddilingyour classmates is highly inappropriate. I am very disappointed in you. 15 points from Hufflepuff and Detention.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and points his chin up. I frown and look down at the ground dramatically.

“Sorry Professor,” I say trying to keep a straight face. After a few seconds, I break into a smile and Dracco does the same.

“Y’all are weird,” Michelle says shaking her head.

“You know it,” I say finger gunning at her.

“I need food,” Draco says. We all make a sound of agreement and Draco helps me up by taking my hands. I feel a tug on my PJ pants and turn to look down at Cedric. His hand is out and he has wide innocent puppy dog eyes and an expectant look on his face. I roll my eyes and help him to his feet. He grins and ruffles my hair before jumping over the couch to a still very sleepy Michelle. Quickly picking up Michelle's book he runs out of the common room. The second his hand touches her book her eyes are open. In a matter of seconds, Michelle is chasing after Cedric with a murderous look in her eyes.

When they’re gone I let my smile fall and I groan loudly in pain. My body still aches from yesterday's event. My legs are wobbly and I can barely stand without passing out. My sides hurt and my nose is swollen making it hard to breathe. My pink lips are scared with a large split on the right side and colored an almost pretty shade of purple but sickly green and yellow tinge the edges. A dark magenta is layered on my cheeks and my black eye is swollen and it’s hard to see.

I slept in Dracos sweeter, it’s long sleeves covering all of the bite marks and cuts. I hold my side and take a few deep breaths. I flinch when I feel Draco's hand on my shoulder. He looks at me with concern lacing his pretty grey eyes. His dark blond brows are furrowed in worry as he rubbed small circles on my shoulder.

“Everything okay?” He asks. I smile and take his hand in mine.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say. “Let’s get find those two before Michelle kills him.” I drag Draco to the dining hall and we sit together and eat breakfast.

~After Breakfast~

Cedric and Draco part ways from Michelle and me after breakfast to go wrap presents or something. Giving them both a quick hug Michelle and I walk back to our separate common rooms to get dressed. I put on a pair of thick jeans, a long-sleeved purple sweater with black and white designs on it, my Hufflepuff scarf, and a black beanie with a fluffy ball on the end. I look in the mirror once I'm dressed and stare at my face. Sighing at the person staring back at me I walk out of the common room and wait at the bottom of the stairs for Michelle to come down. When she comes down she’s wearing a black jacket, black leggings, and black ear muffs. I raise an eyebrow at her choice of clothing.

“Shut up.” She says. My eyes widen.

“I didn’t say anything yet!” I defend.

“And what were you going to say?”She asks.

“I was gonna say you look like the grim reaper,” I reply honestly. She laughs and slings an arm over my shoulder as we walk to the courtyard.

As we’re talking a snowball hits me in the back of the head. My hair turns red and I look at the perpetrator. Seeing no one I start to turn around but a flash of red hair makes me stop. I glare at the mound of snow.

“Damn those Weasleys.” I hiss. My eyes widen as I see around eight snowballs heading our way. I drag Michelle to the ground and hide behind a large pile of snow. I take my wand out of my grey knee-high boots.

“Manifesta in spheres odorum,” I command. Snow starts to roll itself into perfect spheres. “Ledo eorum.” Multiple balls of snow launch off of the ground and into the air. A second later I hear groans, meaning that the snowballs have reached their target or targets. Snow continues to form into balls and are thrown at the perpetrators. I sneak over to where the balls are landing and see Fred, George, Harry, and Ron crouched on the ground with their heads between their knees and their hands over their heads. I can’t help but laugh loudly at the sight of them.

My laughing draws their attention and they look up at me. Suddenly I'm bombarded with snowballs. I yelp loudly and dive behind a snow-covered bench.

After hours of this, we all walk back inside covered in snow and soaked to the bone. Our cheeks and noses are bright red and I shiver violently. Since my common room in the closest, I invite them inside. Making sure to hide the password from Fred and George. We all stumble inside and a wave of warmth ripples through my body. I guide them to the fireplace and George tries to sit down on the couch.

“Uh-uh. No sitting until you change out of your wet clothes.” I instruct. Fred and George give each other a look before smirking and ripping off their clothes. I squeal and cover my eyes. A dark blush forms on my cheeks making my face even redder. My hair turns a dark pink as well.

“Not in front of me!!!” I squeal loudly. George laughs loudly and Fred snickers. I peek through my fingers and see George in his boxers and t-shirts and Fred just in his boxers. Harry and Ron have taken off their coats and sweaters leaving them in their jeans and t-shirts. Michelle is in completely different clothes and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I shake my head and decide not to question it. Covering my eyes I walk up the stairs to my room and grab four pairs of sweatpants. Quickly changing into a warm Winne The Pooh onesie I run back down the stairs and hop on the couch. I throw the sweatpants at the boys. Each one hitting them all in the face. Ron and Harry leave the room to change and mumble thanks while Fred and George put them on in the living room.

Michelle is stretched out on the soft fake fur rug in front of the fireplace. A book in her hands as always and her black hair falls to the side messily. I look into the silky flames of the fire, soft orange and yellow dance in unison to an unknown beat. Their dance mesmerizing me yet again. I know that if I touch it I'll burn myself but, I still can’t help being drawn into it. I want to touch the delicately deadly beings. Reach my hand inside and let the fire consume me.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts as two arms draped across my shoulders. I look to my left and see George with a calculating smirk plastered on his face. Turning to the right I confirm Fred doing the same thing. I raise an eyebrow at them, daring them to try anything but, also in confusion. What are they up to now?

“Um, hi?” I question wearily.

“Hey,” George responds.

“Do you guys need something?”I ask.

“We just wanted to know how you did that charm on our beds?” Fred says honestly.

“What charm?” I ask dumbly. I feel Fred and George roll their eyes in unison.

“Echo, we know you’re the one that pulled that prank on us,” George explains.

“Yeah, we’ve pranked a lot of people so we see a lot of different reactions to them. Yours was one we are very familiar with.” Fred says gesturing to him and George. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Really? And what expression is that?” I ask amused.

“ The same expression we have when we're planning a prank on someone.” Fred continues.

“Plus, we saw Neville's charm on his bed and asked him if he knew who did it. He said that it was something you would do.” George finishes.

“So what are you gonna do now? If you’re gonna pull more pranks on me why tell me you know?” I question. They laugh and I glare playfully at them.

“We aren’t gonna prank you anymore,” George says.

“Really?” I asked doubtfully.

“Your prank was pretty good. Scared the bloody hell out of us.” Fred laughs. I mentally smile proudly. I-a ‘cowardice’ ‘useless’ ‘dim’ Hufflepuff scared the oh-so-awesomely brave Gryffindor pranksters of Hogwarts. I feel proud.

“We think it would be quite fun if you helped us out with pranks every so often,” says George. I keep the smile off my face by furrowing my eyebrows.

“You guys serious?” I question. It could be a joke or a prank. They nod in unison. “Pinky promise?” I hold out both of my hands and extend both pinkies. They sigh and wrap their pinkies around mine. I allow a large smile to form on my lips as I look back and forth between them. Ron and Harry come out from one of the rooms and Harry hands me a cup of hot cocoa and lays down next to Michelle on the carpet giving her a mug too. Ron squints at Fred, George, and I.

“What are you doing?” He asks his brothers.

“Nothing’” They respond in unison.

“Liers. Why are you doing that?” Ron retorts pointing to their arms around my shoulders. Fred and George look at each other with a large smirk on their faces. I take a large sip of my Cocco, the chocolate coating my tongue.

“Why we’re spending some time with our girlfriend,” Fred says. I spit out the Cocco in my mouth and cough rapidly. My hair and face are a light shade of pink.

“What the hell?” Ron and I exclaimed at the same time. George cuddles against my side and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed love,” George says.

“Yeah, I don't think for one second that Echo would willingly date either of you let alone both.”Ron laughs. “She has standards you know? Have you ever heard of them?” I laugh at the expressions on Fred and George's face. Taking another sip of Cocco to soothe my throat Michelle finally speaks without even looking up from her book.

“Plus, Echos more into rich bad boys with daddy issues.” I spit out my Cocco again. My face burning brighter than the sun itself.

“Michelle!” I yell.

“Can-can you please stop spitting?” I hear Harry ask weakly. Turning to his direction I see dark brown liquid dripped down his face. His circular glasses are splattered with the chocolatey substance. Fred and George burst out laughing so hard they fall on the floor. I don't know whether to be amused or embarrassed. Ron checks his watch and sighs.

“Dinner is almost over. We better go.” He insists. After Fred and George stop laughing they get up and kiss me on my cheeks before running out the common room. By now Harry has cleaned up his face and glasses and he too gets up and leaves with Ron. When Michelle stands up to leave as well she stops in front of me.

“You coming?” She asks. I shake my head.

“Nah, I'm not feeling too well. Can you bring me back a sandwich or something?” I ask. She nods and smiles before kissing my forehead. I smile at the gesture but it drops once she leaves.

Warning: Self-harm.

My hair turns white and I zone out again. I can’t feel anything. My injuries are numb and so is my mind. The fire flickers and I can feel its warmth from over here. Slowly and without realizing I make my way over to the flames until I’m inches away from it. I tilt my head to the side as my hand delicately reaches out. The fire licks at my fingertips but I don’t pull back or flinch. I reach my hand farther making part my forearm is to the side of the fire. I don’t feel the burning and blistering of my skin until I put my arm in the fire. Searing pain ripples through my body and I clench my teeth hard in order not to scream out. Snapping out of my daze I quickly pulled my arm from the fire. An angry red burn mark is in the middle of my right forearm. I can hear a faint sizzle of my skin burning and the pain pumps through every nerve in my arm. My eyes are the size of saucers at realizing what I’ve done. I run to the bathroom and apply toothpaste to the wound. I don’t have any burn cream so this will have to do for now. I wrap gauze around the burn and pull my sleeve down over it.

I make my way back to the couch and as soon as I sit down Michelle and Cedric come through the door carrying makeshift sacks of food. Cedric smiles widely at me before flopping down on the couch next to me. I smile back, a soft yellow coating my hair. Michelle tosses her bag of food at me with a smile and flopped down on the other side of me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of rape, Vomiting, Self-harm, usage of the word God, negative/harmful thoughts about body image, violence, blood, anxiety/ slight panic attacks, and platonic PDA.

Let me know if there are other triggers I should mention. <3 

I wake up to the strange sound of bells ringing in my ear.

"Taco trees." I blurt out clutching my chest and shooting up straight to see Cedric standing over me with a skirt made of bells tied around his waist.

He wears a large grin and his hair is messy. I raise a wary eyebrow at the mad man before me and tentatively scan the area. Michelle is surprisingly awake but only just. She rubs her eyes and yawns loudly causing me to yawn in return. I turn my gaze back to Cedric and raise my chin at him.

"What the hell are you up to?" I ask with sleep lacing my voice.

"Nothing." He says innocently and swaying his hips. The bells jingle at his movements and I squint my eyes doubtfully.

"Right," I say slowly. "And you're up and perky because...?"

"It's the best day of the year." He exclaims.

"Halloween was a couple of months ago" I state.

"What? No! The best day of the year."

"Ah, Chinese New Year." I snap my fingers and nod.

"No!" He shouts.

"Friendship day?"

"CHRISTMAS. CHRISTMAS IS THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!" He yells annoyed and stomps his foot. He takes a deep breath before smiling widely.

"What time is it?" I ask with a sigh and pressing the heel of my palms against my eyes.

"It's present time." He says and I groan at the god awful dad joke. Grabbing me by my left foot and he drags me to the unnecessarily large Christmas tree that is surrounded by colorful gifts.

I huff loudly causing a few strands of my messy blue hair that has escaped from my ponytail to raise in the air and float gently back down on my face. I smile in adoration as Cedric puts on a Santa hat with a large bell where the white ball would be, a wild grin stretch across his face and I'm sure his cheeks hurt from how much he's smiling. He forces me to wear a candy cane Santa hat with elf ears poking out of the sides and Michelle to wear a Reindeer headband with many tiny bells sewed into the fabric.

He picks up a medium-sized square box with baby blue wrapping paper and a silver ribbon. He hands it to me and I raise an eyebrow at him with a smile. He hands Michelle one of her gifts and he gets one for himself before sitting down.

+++

About an hour and a half later we are all done opening our presents and are cleaning up our mess of ripped wrapping paper and discarded ribbons. Somehow along the way we all put the bows all over our bodies and faces.

I got a large box of Muggle books from my parents, a brightly colored beaded bracelet from Alice that I can tell is hand made, a book of hexes from Hermione, A sack of blue raspberry dum-dums from Alex and Hunter, a brown leather journal from Michelle with a protection charm on it so no one except me can read it, a large blue and purple hoodie from DJ, a skateboard from Jacob, a set of 12 guitar pics from Joseph, an utterly beautiful blue violin with delicate flowers painted on the body from Cedric(which I gave him a bone-crushing hug for), a lovely silver bracelet that wraps around my forearm with what I notice is a snake from Draco, a peculiar little animal the size of an orange with soft baby blue fur and big purple eyes from Tyler along with and instruction manual on how to feed and take care of it, a signed book by Newt Scamander from Neville, and earrings that play music in my head from Trinity.

When I go up to my room to put all of my presents away I notice a large black rectangular box sitting on my bed. With furrowed eyebrows, I approach the box cautiously. Underneath the dark green ribbon is a note, with delicate fingers I pick the card up and read.

'Come to my room tonight wearing this. I don't have to tell you what I'll do if you don't do what I'm telling you to. After dinner. Don't keep me waiting.'

\- J.

Warning: Vomiting, Slight panic attack, negative thoughts about body image, Violence, blood, mentions of rape, and self-harm.

Inside the box is a rather revealing black see-through Lacey bra, a see-through thong, and black thigh-highs. Bile fills my throat and a sickly green spreads through my hair. Shivers of disgust run up and down my spine and the next thing I know is I'm throwing up in my trash can near my bed.

When my stomach is empty I wipe my mouth pick up the box and run downstairs. I chuck the box and its contents into the fire and watch as it burns. I sigh in relief and walk back up to my room. On my bed, the black box sits unharmed and my heart drops. I quickly grab the box again and repeat the same process. Every time I destroy the box it reappears on my bed, over and over again.

I begin hyperventilating and I pull my messy hair with my hands. I slump against a wall and run my hands down my arms but I wince when I touch the burn mark. I stop panicking for a second as the pain takes over. Slowly I reach for the burn again and I press down on it. Hard.

White-hot pain floods through my arm and I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. I only stop pressing on the wound when I stop panicking about John and the box.

With white hair, I numbly stand up and walk over to the box. I won't have time to put it on after dinner and I can't put it on later today because Cedric, Michelle, and I won't be here. Sighing I slowly reach for the clothing and put it on feeling gross. I look in the mirror and my heart clenches.

Obviously the clothing fits perfectly and accentuates every "womanly" feature I have. My scars and bruises litter my body and I can't help but feel such utter disgust for myself.

Why do I have to look like this? Why can't I have a body that matches my age and not one that belongs to a woman? I want to be a kid again but I can't all because of this stupid body!

I examine every part of my body and snarl at it with hatred. My green hair laced with bright red.

Stupid womanly waist.

Stupid womanly thighs.

Stupid womanly breasts.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid!

In a fit of anger, I punch the mirror repeatedly until my knuckles are bloodied and bruised. I pant loudly and slowly my face softens and falls. My green and red hair is replaced with purple and my hands shake at what I've done. I run to the bathroom and clean up my hands. When I get back I fix the mirror and get dressed as nothing happened.

I put on a pair of black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, the blue and purple hoodie, my black converse, the bracelet from Alice and Draco, and the earrings from Trinity. I do my usual makeup and decide to add some glitter on my eyelids just to piss John off even more. I put on the friendship necklace and a black choker but I freeze at the feeling of something on my throat.

Flashbacks of John's actions cloud my mind and I rip the choker off of me and throw it across the room as I breathe heavily. I put my hands on the side of my face and close my eyes trying to stay calm. After what feels like hours but is more like minutes I calm down and do my hair. 

Start reading here:

I tie the upper half of my hair into two pom-poms while the other half falls on my shoulders. I leave the hoodie unzipped and walk out of the room with my satchel filled with blue raspberry dum dums, books, and the leather journal Michelle got me.

I walk down the stairs with a smile on my face, forcing my hair to turn blue. Cedric, Michelle, and I leave the common room and head to breakfast. I try to enjoy my time with my friends but the feeling of the undergarments brushing against my skin every time I move makes it hard to get lost in the moment and not worry about the events that will take place later.

We walk into the dining hall and I walk over to Draco, seeing him reading the book I got him and the ever so familiar white stick of a green apple dum dum pokes out the corner of his mouth. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sit with him. Pansy is sitting next to Draco and is talking over her plans with Crabbe and Goyle who seem to not be following what she's saying. She sees me over their shoulders and nods her head at me with respect.

At the beginning of the school year Pansy and I didn't get along but after I saw one of the regulars that I see every Friday harassing one of her friends, I beat the shit out of them. She and I called a truce and I admire her no-bullshit kind of attitude. She goes back to talking and I walk up behind Draco seeing as how he hasn't noticed me yet.

I lean over his shoulder and see that he's already on page 236. I smile and turn my gaze to his face knowing what part he's at by which words his eyes lock on.

" 'And their eyes meet from across the amusement park ride. Blue meeting brown in a delicate embrace. Shivers run down her spine but she swears its from the cold winter air and not from the intensity emitting from his eyes. It definitely couldn't be from that.' " I whisper the recited words into his ear.

He freezes and looks up at me with wide eyes and a dark blush coating his cheeks. He looks around quickly making sure no one heard me before looking back up at me.

"Enjoying the book?" I ask amused at his reaction. He clears his throat and nods.

"Yeah, it's great," he says. "You have good taste."

"Thank you," I say with a smile. He scooches over and I sit next to him. "And thank you for the bracelet." He smiles back at me shyly.

"No problem. Thanks for all of the gifts and um, the letter." He says. I nod at him and take a bite out of his green apple.

"Hey!" He protests and swats my arm. I laugh, glad I made him comfortable again. He takes the apple back with a glare and I playfully roll my eyes.

"Hey Echo, you're friends with Alex and Hunter right?" Pansy asks leaning over the table to look at me. I hum in response and she smiles. "Just for curiosity's sake and for no real reason at all-how would one woo them? Like, what's their absolute favorite thing?" I have to hold back a knowing smile as I chew slowly in fake ponder. Trying to draw this out as much as I can to make her suffer.

"Food. They love food. Alex likes spicy and savory while Hunter likes sweet and flavorful." She nods and I can tell she's mentally writing it down I smile at her and pat Draco on the shoulder. "Good luck," I say before standing up and going over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Harry," I say sitting next to Ron. "Ron" I acknowledged. He smiles with a mouth full of food and I laugh. I focus my attention back to Harry and my eyebrows furrow in concern. "How are you?" He smiles at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'm great. Thank you so much for the picture." He says wrapping his arms around my shoulders and bringing me into a hug. I tense but relax and pat his back.

"I wasn't sure if I over-stepped," I admit. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You didn't. It meant the world to me." He says pulling away but keeping his hands on my shoulders. I smile warmly at him and kiss his cheek. I stand up and walk over the table being too lazy to walk around. I sit next to Ron and take a bite of his toast. Harry goes back to eating his food and Ron gulps down his food and turns to me.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" He asks me quietly. I'm confused at first but I realize what he's talking about and I smile. I put my hand against his cheek and look him in the eyes.

"Of course, Ron. I meant every word and I hope one day you will believe it too." I say before kissing his cheek and patting his shoulder. I stand up and walk over to Cedric and Michelle. I sigh in content and sit next to Cedric. He immediately wraps his arm around my shoulders and I join in on their conversation.

++++

After John is done with me I leave the Slytherin common room feeling numb again. My whole body is in even worse pain than I've ever felt before and I have no idea how I'm able to walk around. I feel a breath on my neck and I turn around to see no one. Raising an eyebrow I look around. Suddenly Harry's and Ron's head pops into mid-air with nothing holding their heads up. I panic before realizing it's an invisibility cloak and they cover me with it making me disappear too.

"What are-" I start but Harry shushes me.

"You have to come to see this." He whispers at me with excitement. Confusion takes over my features but I follow them anyways.

We eventually make it to a room and Harry shuts the door behind us and whips off the cloak.

"Come on! Come! Come look it's my parents!" Harry shouts dragging Ron and I to the other side of the room. We stand in front of a doorway and I raise my eyebrow questioningly at him and stand off to the side.

"I only see us," Ron asks confused.

"What do you mean only see us? There's nothing there." I state wearily.

"Look in properly. Go and stand there." Harry drags us in front of it but nothing changes. "There you see them, don't you. That's-"

"That's me!" Ron interrupts. "Only I'm head boy and I'm holding the Quidditch cup and bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too. I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" He asks. I still have no idea what they're talking about and I'm starting to get nervous.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead." Harry says sadly.

"What the hell are you both on about? I don't see anything." I state they turn to me with confused looks on their faces. Ron moves and stands off to the side with Harry.

"Here, maybe you can see it better now," Ron says. I look into the doorway.

"What do you see?" Harry asks nervously.

"Nothing. It's a doorway, Harry. "I say.

"What? No, it's a mirror. Can't you see yourself in it?" Ron says as if it's obvious. I shake my head slowly. Tentatively I reach out a hand and my fingertips connect with cool glass. My eyes widen. I look up at the frame and notice weird writing on it. Harry sees his parents, Ron sees himself with things he's accomplished, and I see nothing. Not even a reflection. Putting two an two together I realize that its the mirror of Erised and I gasp loudly before stumbling back and landing on my butt. I don't care about the pain that shoots through my body. Panic rips through me and I stand up and run out of the room.

What does that mean?!? My head screams at me as I run down the hallways.

Please don't mean what I think it means!


	12. Chapter Twelve

I run down the hallways panting loudly. My already sore and weak body becoming even sorer from the physical activity. I don't even notice the figure that is approaching from my left until it grabs my hand making me stop in my tracks. Almost hyperventilating I look up to see Professor Dumbledore with a concerned look etched into his wrinkled face.

"Miss Rose, whatever is the matter?" He questions. I take deep breaths in order to calm myself before speaking. I break into a smile and chuckle breathlessly.

"Nothing professor." I lie with a well-practiced smile. "I'm fine." He raises a white fluffy eyebrow at me with obvious disbelief.

"You saw the mirror of Erised didn't you?" My mouth opens and closes like a fish as I try to search for a reply.

"How did you-" I start but he cuts me off.

"I know of many things Miss Rose. But, what I do not know of is what you saw in the mirror that could cause you to have such a reaction." He says perplexed.

"Is my reaction that strange?" I ask with a worried laugh.

"It is most uncommon for someone to run from their deepest desire. It makes me wonder what exactly you saw." I gulp thickly and my hands start to shake. I look into his kind old eyes and decide if I can tell anyone what I saw-or well what I didn't see then it would be him. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Nothing, Professor. I saw nothing." I try to say steadily but, my voice wavers. "Not even a reflection." 

"Ah," he says understandingly. 

"What do you think it means?" I ask.

"Not seeing anything could mean many things, Miss Rose. It could mean you don't want to be here and have the desire to be somewhere else. To not have magic and be completely ordinary. It could also mean that you have nothing to desire yet. Don't always assume the worst of what the mirror of Erised shows you. It is after all only a reflection and it doesn't have the ability to fully express your desire."

I look down at the ground and contemplate his words. It could mean either of those options but the nagging feeling of what it could mean is still present in the back of my head. So I decide to voice my concerns.

"What-what if it means that I don't want to be here at all. " I look up at him my voice cracking and wavering. "Not in this building. Not in the magical or muggle world. What if it means I don't want to exist at all?"

"Only you Miss Rose can determine what it actually means but if it is the latter than my suggestion would be to look inwards and find the source as to why you might want that. And if you find the reason then do your best to fix it. You still have time to change things." He smiles softly at me and I return it. "Now I suggest you go back to your common room to get some much-needed rest." He pats my shoulder before swiftly walking away at a speed and old man shouldn't be able to walk. 

I sigh and do as told, walking back to my common room. I walk slowly as I am in no rush and seeing as how I probably won't be getting any sleep tonight. My hair blanches at the thought of the reason why and my shoulders slump. I'm still wearing that god awful lingerie under my clothes and I can't wait to tear them off of me as soon as I get inside. 

Today was one of the worst "sessions" that I've ever experienced. My back is cut, split, and bruised from all of the floggings, the flogger having glass shards and metal embedded into the leather. As usual, my wrists and ankles have rope burns but it's much deeper and caused blood to pour down my arms and pool around my ankles. Bruises color my hips, thighs, neck, upper arms, and b-breasts. John carved a new phrase across the back of my shoulder blades. The cuts saying the words "All your fault" into my skin.

I make it to my common room after god knows how long and walk inside. Cedric is laying on the couch, his head hanging over the edge and a soft snore escaping his lips. Michelle must have gone back to her common room for the night. Instantly feeling calmer in the presence of Cedric I relax and walk up the stairs to change. I almost throw the lingerie into the fire but, refrain from it. If John found out he'd kill me.

I snuggle up to Cedric on the couch after fixing his position so he doesn't hurt his neck. A large grey sweater draped over my torso making me feel smaller and actually my age instead of a grown woman. White shorts hang on my hips and you can see my bruises on full display but I'm too tired to care. Cedric immediately responds to my touch and pulls me into his side, wrapping his arms around me.

My heart clenches and I have to close my eyes in order to not cry. Why can't John be like this? I question but I feel silly for even thinking it. John has never and will never act like Cedric. He will never change and at this point, I don't care. Cedric is my brother. He is my family and I love him. I close my eyes and try to at least get a few moments of sleep so I won't totally be exhausted tomorrow.

++++

~After Christmas Break~

I write my potions essay in neat cursive, rarely checking in on the book beside me. One of the many great advantages of being friends with Draco Malfoy is the fact that he tutors me in potions whenever I don't understand something. In return, I tutor him in Charms and Herbology. Ron and Harry are sat boredly to my right, flipping through the pages of the dusty books without actually paying attention to the contents. 

"I've been looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" Hermione says exasperated as she slams a heavy book down on the table. A book I recognize as the one I planted on her desk with the information about Nicholas Flamel inside. I smirk to myself and continue writing. "I picked this up weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She explains. Ron's eyes bug out of his head and his draw drops.

"This is light?" He asks dumbfounded. Hermione shoots him a cold glare and I chuckle to myself. She flips through the thick old pages of the rather large book and stops when she reaches her desired one. She reads a little bit of the page to make sure she's correct on her findings.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone."

"The what?!" Harry and Ron yell. I look up at their stupidity and narrow my eyes.

"Honestly don't you two read?' Hermione accuse. I laugh again.

"Oh come on 'Mione. Give them a little credit. At least they know how to talk." I reason with an amused smile on my face. Harry rolls his eyes and Ron puffs out his now red cheeks.

"The philosophers stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it can turn any metal into pure gold and can produce the elixir of life."

"Essentially making someone immortal," I explain to Ron and Harry. Hermione nods in my direction.

"Exactly." She says.

"Immortale?" Ron questions.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione says.

"I know what it means!" Ron exclaims almost launching out of his seat. Harry and I shush him.

"The only one in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel a well-known alchemist. He just celebrated his 665 birthday I do believe." I continue.

"That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapped door, the philosophers stone." Hermione finishes. 

"Why would Snape want it?" Harry questions.

"How do you know Snape is the one who wants it?"I retort with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's look at the facts shall we; He jinxes Harry's broom almost making him fall off and die, On the same night the troll is let into the Castle Snape mysteriously has fresh dog bites on his leg and the most likely cause of it is the giant three-headed dog in the Castle that is guarding this precious artifact, and Harry saw Snape cornering professor Quirl in the hallway talking about something. Plus, it's obvious Snape hates Harry for some reason so maybe he wants to bring back the dark lord and get rid of him." Ron rants, his face turning red since he says all of this in one breath. I stare at him for a second in shock at his reasons before shaking my head.

"It just doesn't sound right. Why would a teacher of all people want to kill Harry with this elaborate scheme when he can do it much easier and quicker? Why wait this long? It just doesn't make sense." I huff. "If anything wouldn't it make more sense that Snape and the other teachers of the school would be guarding something of such importance if it was within school walls?"

"Echo," Harry says looking me in the eyes. "you have to trust us. It's Snape whose behind this, I'm sure of it."

"Fine, I'll go along with this," I say giving in but then I smirk wickedly. "But, I bet you 3 Galleons that it's not Snape." Harry raises a dark eyebrow and smirks as well. 

"Deal." He says shaking my hand.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I wake up with a start. Sweat covering my skin in a thick shine. I pant loudly and try to steady my breathing. Running a shaky hand through my tangled and moist purple hair. I wipe my face with my hands and get up out of my soaking wet bed from all of the sweat dripping from my pores. I check my pocket watch and see that its 3:48 am. Sighing with displeasure I rip my sheets and comforter away from the bed as quietly as I can. 

Walking down the stairs with quite footsteps, silence envelops me in a cold embrace. Opening the common room door I peek my head out to make sure now ones coming and walk to where the laundry is done. With gentle hands, I push open the small wooden door and close it behind me. Inside are dozens of elves at work and I can't help but feel bad for them. Their heads turn in my direction when they hear the sound of the door opening and closing. 

At first, a look of terror pass over their eyes before the recognize who I am. I smile at them warmly, bending down a little, and opening my arms wide. Giddy smiles take over their faces and they all line up in a row.

"Hello, Daisy." I greet the first one with a hug. 

"Good morning Miss. Echo." She says. Her floppy ears and brown eyes reminding me of a puppy. She moves aside and I greet the next one.

"Good morning Eric." I hug him and pat the top of his head.

"Good day Echo." He says. I greet them all with a hug or a pat on the head until my favorite house-elf and friend Poppy hugs me with a firm embrace. I laugh warmly at him and hug him back. He pulls away from me with a lopsided grin on his face. His huge green eyes twinkle in happiness before they lace with concern.

"Miss. Echo, why are you up so early? You should be in bed." He questions already knowing the answer.

"Nightmare," I explain briefly. He nods in understanding with a frown. I usually help the house elf's with chores when I have nightmares, which is every night. Poppy takes the bedding from me and puts them gently in a washing pot. He enchants the pot to wash the bedding as he guides me through a tiny door into the kitchen. He goes to make a snack but I stop him.

"Let me. Your feet must be tired from working all day and night." I say. He opens his mouth to protest but I shoot him a look that means there is no room for persuasion. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before I nod to a chair at a small table, letting him know he can sit. He smiles gratefully at me and I smile back.

I make a large pot of hot chocolate from scratch and a few trays of sweet peppermint biscuits. Pouring a cup for each of the elves and putting two biscuits on the saucer, I call all of them into the kitchen and hand it to them. They take them with such gratitude it hurts and sits on various places in the kitchen; tables, floors, counters, and shelves. I sit in front of Poppy and sip the warm liquid.

"Would you like to talk about it, Miss Rose. Poppy's always here to listen." Poppy chirps pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile at him sadly and shake my head.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I reply taking another sip.

++++++

I'm slowly shuffling through the hallways past curfew yet again. Beaten, Bloodied, bruised, and violated. My chest feels tight and it's hard to breathe. I think John may have broken a rib or two. He tried to avoid my face but I still have a black eye and a split lip. I'm slumped against the wall when I hear the light pitter-patter of feet against the stone floor. I look up expecting to see the perpetrator but find nothing but air. I realize with a sigh that it must be Harry with the invisibility cloak. With a raised eyebrow I try to follow the footsteps as quietly as I can.

They lead me out to Hagrid's hut and three familiar heads pop out when the door is opened. Raising my eyebrow even higher I continue walking over and peer in the window, wondering what on earth they're doing here this late. Getting tired of my burning curiosity I tear open the door and startle everyone inside. I slam the door behind me and put my hands on my hips waiting for an explanation.

"What are you doing here?" Ron squeals and I respond with a frown and a quirked brow.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ronald. " I say calmly, using my 'mom voice'. Ron gulps and looks down at the ground. "In fact, what the hell are you three doing?" 

"We're talking about the philosopher's stone," Harry informs me. I look at Hagrid and he nods confirming Harry's statement.

"But why are you up too?" Hermione questions. 

"I was helping the house-elves." I lie quickly. I can tell Hermione doesn't fully believe me but I give her a look that says drop it. I flop down on the floor and cross my legs. Fang comes over to me and rests his head on my leg. I gently massage behind his ears and wait for them to fill me in on the details.

"I was just telling them that Professor Snape is one of the teachers guarding the stone," Hagrid informs me. I look over at Harry with a smirk.

"Told you," I say. Harry rolls his eyes.

"We don't know that he still isn't trying to steal it. " Ron reasons. I scoff and shake my head but don't say a word. "Plus, Hagrid here was just telling us what Fluffy's weakness was."

"Fluffy?" I ask.

"The three-headed dog." Hermione chimes in. I nod understand.

"Ah, well that's easy. Music. It puts them to sleep." I mumble while I rub fangs head and back. A beat of silence fills the air causing me to look up. The golden trio is staring at me with a look of disbelief while Hagrid looks like he's about to explode.

"How did you know that?" Hagrid exclaims I shrug my shoulders.

"I like learning about mythical creatures and there are so many three-headed dogs in the magical world. " I retort.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Hermione squeaks. I look at her with hooded eyes. An emotion flashes quickly over my face and eyes but disappears just as fast as it came.

"You never asked," I say bluntly trying to hide my annoyance in my voice. "I'm not stupid," I say to no one in general. Fang crawles more onto my lap and I hug his body, running my finger through his fur.

I hear a crackling and my head snaps over to a cauldron over the fire. Hagrid quickly walks over to hit and picks up an egg the color of burnt bronze. I stay on the floor due to Fangs sleeping weight locking me into place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid gather around the table to marvel that the dragon egg. 

"Uh Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks slowly.

"Well, it's-uh-it's-"Hagrid stutters trying to find a way to form the words.

"I know what it is!" Ron exclaims. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it off a stranger down at the pub, actually seemed to be glad to get rid of it," Hagrid says making me pause. That's strange. I think to myself. Usually, people pay good money to own dragons especially seeing as how it's illegal here in the u.k. Why would they just give one away? I shake my thoughts away.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asks astonished.

"That's not just any dragon. That's a Norwegian ridgeback!" Ron says with excitement.

"How do you know that?" Hermione replies with doubt.

"Ron's brother, Charlie, works with dragons down in Romania," I explain to her. Ron squints his eyes at me.

"And how do you know that?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm a fan. Your brother is bloody brilliant."I say. Ron blushes slightly, feeling proud to get a compliment about his brother. 

"Isn't he beautiful!" Hagrid says almost in tears. The dragon chirps in Hagrids direction and I smile fondly at the cute creature. "Oh look he knows his mummy." He tickles the dragon's neck and the dragon chirps again in an almost purring manner. "Hello, Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questions with obvious distaste.

"Of course. He's got to have a name doesn't he." Hagrid says. He babbles to Norbert and the dragon sneezes causing the end of Hagrid's beard to catch on fire. Hagrid pats it out with his hand covered in a mitten. "Well, he has some training up to do." Hagrids chuckles. His laughs pause as he stares out the window.

"Whose that?" He asks. We all turn around and see Draco standing outside the window perring in. With wide eyes, Draco runs away.

"Malfoy." Harry answers with disgust and I feel my heart clench. I almost forgot how much Harry, Hermione, and Ron hate him.

"Oh no." Hagrid's breathes. 

I push Fang off of me and run out the door trying to catch up to Draco in order to stop him from telling the teacher but, by the time I've reached him he's standing with a tired Mcgonagall in a nightgown. He has his signature smirk written on his face but it drops and his eyes go wide when he sees me. Shortly after that Hermione, Ron, and Harry join me. McGonagall motions for us to walk inside her classroom and we do as told. I sigh deeply, feeling my chest ache even more from running and from the fact that if I get detention John's going to kill me.

"Shit," I mumble.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Warnings: Cursing, Blood, Gore, Yelling

I lean against the front of the wooden desk and look down at my beat-up black converse, not listening to McGonagall serve out punishments. I feel someone jab me in the side with their elbow and I turn to my right to see a paled and wide-eyed Draco.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He whispers with ferocity at me. 

"I was spending time with Hagrid. What were you doing out there?" I accuse my hair turning red.

"I was following you to make sure you got back to your dorm okay." He snaps. "And I saw these morons sneaking into Hagrid's hut. So I followed them." He says quietly. "I guess I didn't see you." He finishes with a whisper. 

"Why would you report them?" I ask with protection over my friends in my voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't like each other. " He snaps again but regret blooms in his eyes and his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, I'm just...stressed." He says pinching the bridge of his nose in between his pointer finger and thumb. Sympathy controls my features and I rub his back, the red vanishes and is replaced with black. He leans into the touch and sighs. 

"I'm sorry too," I mumble he looks up at me and takes my hand. With a brush of his thumb against my palm, my hair turns yellow. 

"Dismissed." I finally hear McGonagall say. Hermione, Harry, and Ron push off of the desks they were also leaning on and start to walk away but Hermione turns to me.

"Do you want us to walk you back to your common room?" She asks. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm good, thanks though," I tell her. Nodding she turns back around and walks away. Draco pulls on my hand and I follow after him. We walk slowly back to my common room in silence. 

"Why do you hate them?" I ask suddenly. Draco blushes and looks down at the ground.

"I don't, I just find them annoying is all." He admits. "I understand why they don't like me. I'm not exactly the nicest of people."

"I think you're nice," I tell him with a smile, bumping into his shoulder a little. He looks up at me and beams.

"Well, I'm glad you think that." His smile changes from happy to sad in a second and he looks down at the ground again. "I guess I'm really just jealous of them." I nod listening to him. "Hermione's intelligence, Harry's bravery and fame, Ron's loving and functional family, etc. ect.." 

"Draco, you're smart and brave. I know one day you'll get all of the fame you deserve." I tell him.

"You really think that?" He asks his voice breaking. 

"Of course. Draco you have a loving family, you have me and I love you very much." I chuckle lightly. He shakes his head with a goofy smile on his face. He wraps his arms around my waist and tries to pick me up but fails, making us fall to the ground. Draco landing on his back and me landing slightly on top of him. I giggle and rest my head on his shoulder. He laughs too but I feel the heat of his blush. I roll off of him and lay on my back.

"Echo," He starts. I turn my head and am met with him already looking me in the eyes. "You are the absolute best thing to come from this miserable plain of existence," he says quietly. A deep blush coats my cheeks and I scratch the back of my neck.

"Well-um- thank you," I say shyly. He chuckles and stands up, pulling me with him. He slings an arm over my shoulders and pulls me close to him. Leaning against his side, a silly smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. 

+++++

~Time skip to detention because I'm lazy~

The bone-chilling wind makes goosebumps rise on my arms and causes my blue hair to twist and dance. I run my warm hands over my arms that are covered in a thin fabric, cursing at the fact that I didn't bring a jacket. I walk next to Draco as Hermione, Ron, and Harry walk in front of us, Filch leading the way. He rambles on about how he misses the old forms of punishment but I tune him out. Looking up at the dark sky my blue hair falls over my shoulders. The sky is cloudy tonight so I can't see the stars. Bats fly above our heads, waking up from their day time sleep.

I blow hot air onto my hands and rub them together as we stop in front of Hagrid's hut. Draco notices and takes them into his and rubs them to warm them up as well. I smile at him as he gives me his Slytherin scarf and gloves. He rolls his eyes but blushes slightly anyways. I feel eyes on me when I lean into Draco's side and find Hermione's brown orbs burning into me. A question written on her face. I shrug and move my focus to Hagrid who has drying tears on his cheeks and is sniffing quietly. 

"Oh good god man, you're still not on about that bloody dragon are you?" Filch sneers. Hagrid sniffs again and takes a deep breath.

"Norberts gone, Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony," Hagrid says sadly. I frown and stripes of black lace my hair. Poor Hagrid. I think to myself.

"Well that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione chirps. I look at her in disbelief.

"'Mione!" I snap. She looks at me with confusion.

"Well, what if he don't like Romania? What id the other Dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." Hagrid retorts in defense.

"Pull yourself together man, you're going into the forest, after all, gotta have your wits about you." Filch interrupts.

"The forest!" Draco exclaims. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed and there are...werewolves!"

"There are more than werewolves in those trees, you can be sure of that," Filch says early. "Nighty night." He says before walking away.

"Let's go," Hagrid says. I take Draco's hand in mine and feel them tremble.

"You'll be fine Draco. I'm here." I smile at him. He smiles weakly back at me. I rub my thumb across the back of his hand and he physically relaxes. Lacing my fingers with his I look back at Hagrid, not realizing we have been walking deep inside the forest. 

He bends down in front of a silver liquid which I instantly recognize. My hair turns purple and black and I cover my mouth with my free hand. Tears form at the corners of my eyes but blink them away. Draco squeezes my hand but I don't look at him and instead stare at the horror in front of us.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asks. 

"You see that-" He motions to his fingers that are dipped in the substance. I gag involuntarily. "That's-"

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid and I finish at the same time. I turn away from the scene, not caring to look at it any longer. What kind of monster hurts a Unicorn? I think to myself in disgust. 

"Ron, Hermione, Echo: you'll come with me," Hagrid says. I feel Draco sigh. " And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

"Okay, then I get fang." Draco reasons. 

"Alright. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid says, the smile off of Draco's face drops. I give Draco one last squeeze and a smile before we split up. As we're walking in silence and turn to Hagrid, his tall frame looming over me.

"Hagrid," I say, he hums and looks down at me. "Norbert will be okay you know. I'm sure he's a very brave little dragon and perhaps you can go visit him from time to time." I smile warmly.

"I've never thought of that!" He cheers happily, he grins at me with joy but gasps when we see a red flash of light in the air. Before we split Hagrid told us to send a gree flash if we found the unicorn and a red flash for danger. Fear for Draco and Harry wash over me and I find myself sprinting to where the sparks were.

My hair is a deep violet as I run through the woods, scraping my legs on the exposed twigs. Oh no oh no oh no. I repeat in my head over and over again. Did that thing that's been killing unicorns get to them? Is Draco okay? God no. Please let them be alright. Harry doesn't deserve to die like this. Please, please, please, please, be okay. I see a flash of silver blond hair and come to a halt when I see Draco laughing loudly with his hands on his knees and Harry fuming with his arms crossed. 

"Wh-what's going on?" I ask confused.

"Malfoy thought it would be funny to scare me, so I sent red sparks up in the air," Harry explains.

"You-you should have seen your face," Draco speaks through his laughs. My hair turns a bright shade of red and I stomp over to him. His laughter instantly stops and his eyes widen. 

"What the fuck!" I yell at him. 

"Echo I-" He tries to explain.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I yell angrily. "I thought you were hurt or god forbid killed and what you were just playing around?!?"

"I- I'm sorry!" He pleads. "I didn't realize-" 

"Yeah, you didn't realize!" I interrupt him. I sigh angrily and turn away from him. I pinch the bridge of my nose and calm my nerves. A pair of heavy thumps accompanied by the sound of smaller thumps signal that Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron have arrived. As Harry explains what happened Hagrid orders, someone, to go with them to make sure that nothing else happens.

"I'll go," I say turning around again.

"Alrighty, no funny business," Hagrid says before leaving with Ron and Hermione.

Harry walks in front of us with a lantern, Draco and I walk side by side as I hold onto Fangs leash. We walk in silence except for the crunching of leaves and twigs under our feet and the panting breaths from Fang. I sigh again and nibble on my lower lip.

"I'm really sorry Echo." Draco mumbles. I nod and stuff my hands in my pockets."I didn't mean to make you worried."

"I know, I was just scared. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I mumble a blush on my cheeks.

"It's okay." He smiles and bumps my arm. "Besides you're cute when you're mad." He chuckles. I blush again but laugh.

"Shut up," I tell him playfully but the smile drops off of my face when I see a large black mass over the body of a beautiful Unicorn. Fear once again pulses through my veins and I snatch Draco's hand in a death-like grip. Harry drops the lantern making that...thing look up at us. Draco screams and starts to run away but since our hands are joined together I fall to the ground. My ankle slips between two tree roots as I fall hard. 

A scream ripples through my throat as I feel the bones in my leg break. White-hot pain pumps through my body and I scream again and shoot red sparks up into the air. I look down and see the white of my bone popping through my skin, crimson blood runs down my calf. I scream again as black grows in my vision until I pass out on the cold rough ground.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

My head feels fuzzy and warm, a tickling sensation coats my scalp. I try and force my eyes open but they feel glued shut, my limbs match the weight of train cars making it impossible to move. A dull throb trickles up and down my leg and I'm faintly aware that my muscles are flexing. Clench, release, clench, release, in a frantic rhythm. Ever so slowly I become more and more aware of my surroundings. As the world begins to faze in I'm able to make out voices booming, screeching. Yelling at other voices with red hot anger that rivals a lions roar.

I clench my eyes shut and groan, not wanting to wake up. My blue eyes flutter open but the blinding light makes me wince. I twist my head towards the argument to my right, making my kneck pop dramatically. I finally notice who's yelling and my face laces with confusion as I watch Fred and George hold back a red-faced Ron and a fuming Harry, Draco stands before the both of them. His head hung low in shame and his hands clenched into fists behind his back. Hermione is pushing on Ron and Harry's chests, trying to hold them back. Confused I lick my lips.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I croak, my throat dry. They stop and I see Ron and Harry's face melt into concern. Draco whips his head around and a clear breath of relief is let out. Hermione's face blooms with happiness and both Fred and George drop the boys' arms. A large grin on their faces. I raise an eyebrow expecting a response from the question I asked.

"Harry and Ron decided to act like Neanderthals and take matters into their own hands instead of waiting for an adult," Hermione answers with crossed arms while giving the boys a death glare. More confusion decorates my face.

"I don't understand," I state. Harry sighs and Ron flushes with anger once more. I slowly start to sit up, Fred and George rush over and place a pillow behind my back.

"We were confronting Malfoy, the little snake about breaking your leg." Ron bellows pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"What‽" I croak in confusion and look over at Draco and our eyes meet. Letting out a booming laugh I place a hand to my mouth so silence it. "Guys, you're totally mucking it up." I chuckle lightly.

"What?" They all say simultaneously.

"He didn't break my leg, he tried to save me and my clumsiness got in the way," I explain with a smile.

"See, I'm a hero," Draco smirks.

"No, you're a creep!" Harry says with venom. Draco rolls his pure grey eyes and sighs. He turns away from them and begins to walk towards my bed.

"Yeah! We caught him hovering over your bed, like a pervert." Ron growls. Hermione flops down on the bed to my right with an exasperated expression.

"For the last time, I was tucking her in!" Draco snaps. "I would NEVER do something like that, especially not to Echo!" Anger contorts his soft features and I notice his fists are clenched tightly. His shoulders are shaking and I see tears in his eyes. I reach out and wrap my hand around his fist, his rage melts away and he takes a shuddering breath. "Echo, you have to belive me." He pleads, breaking my heart. I rub a circle over the back of his hand with my thumb and smile at him.

"I do Draco," I say sincerely.

"Did you just call him 'Draco'?" Ron spits.

"Well done Ronald you have ears." I retort sarcastically. I look over at Draco to see him sit down in a chair next to my hospital bed, deflated. I snap my eyes back to the boys simmering anger in them, making my hair tinge red. "Don't ever accuse him of such things. I don't care how much you hate him but that gives you no right to think he would do something like that."

"Why do you CARE!" Ron yells.

"Because he's my friend!" I snap back. "Just like you, or Harry, or Hermione. I trust him."

Silence fills the air and my eyes begin to widen. I turn my gaze over to Hermione and see the look of horror on her face. Her big brown eyes wide and her hands shaking. A look of disgust mixed with betrayal is written on her face clearly. A feeling of dread slams into me, making my hair turn black and purple.

" 'Mione-" I start but she jumps up and runs out the hospital wing. I rip the white blanket off of my bare legs and stand up. Pain shoots up my leg but adrenaline is stronger.

"Echo, stop!" Draco yells but I ignore him as I chase Hermione through the door. I see curly brown hair turn a corner down the hall and I quicken my pace.

+++

After 30 minutes of searching for her, I find her in a broom closet on the third floor. The sound of crying making me stop in my tracks. My heart swells with guilt and I knock on the decaying wooden door. Her crying halts for a second and I open the door. I slid into the small dark room and sit on the cold stone floor. I fiddle with my fingernails and look down at my lap even though I can't see it.

" 'Mione I-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Why?" She asks with a sob. "Why him?"

"I know that he's been cruel to you and I know that you must feel utterly betrayed by my friendship with him."I start.

"If you knew how I would feel why did you do it?" She asks, not accusingly but genuinely curious.

"Hermione, things are very complicated in my life. It's hard to explain."

"Try." She demands. After a second she speaks again. "Please." I sigh and bring my knees to my chest, a sharp pain itching in my leg.

"I didn't plan on becoming friends with him. It just happened." I lick my lips with anxiety before I start talking again. "At first I was intrigued by him, I saw so much pain in his eyes but it was masked by his snarky rude persona. I wanted to help him, maybe get him to let his facade fall so he could be kinder but it didn't happen like that. Instead, he's been the one helping me with my pain." I chuckle lightly.

"Your pain?" Hermione asks not cruelly but concerned. Her crying has been replaced with sniffles. "Like, with your brother?"

"Kinda," I say shortly. "But more than that, more than John. Hermione, there's so much you don't know about and I can't begin to explain it to you."

"How come you've never told me?" She asks.

"About my pain or Draco?" I question confused.

"Both." She shrugs.

"It's the same answer: I didn't want to hurt you," I explain shortly. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask. "Moving forward with this new information, I mean."

"It would be unfair to ask you to stop being friends with Malfoy and I can't stop being friends with you either." She states. "So, I guess we just move on."

"You're okay with it?" I ask.

"No, but I love you and if he's helping you then I will force myself to deal with it." She says, a smile in her voice. I chuckle and grab her hand.

"Thank you," I say softly. We relapse into silence once again until Hermione breaks it.

"Echo?" She asks quietly. I hum in response. "Keep trying to get that mask off him, okay?"

"Of course." I retort.

"What's he like?" She asks curiously. "When he's not mean?"

"Well, he's actually very kind."

"Really?" She asks surprised. I hum in agreement.

"One of the kindest people I've met." I laugh. "I want you to know that he doesn't actually hate muggle-borns. When he says those nasty things he's just resiting what his fathers said. He doesn't believe any of it."

"Then why does he say them?" She asks.

"His father has eyes and ears everywhere to make sure Draco isn't putting the Malfoy name to shame. That's one of the reasons our friendship was kept a secret. He can't be seen enjoying the presence of a Half-blood especially when they're a Hufflepuff." I lick my lips again. "I can't ask you to not be offended or hurt by what he says, all I can ask for is a little patience."

"I can do that." She nods in the dark. I sigh in relief. "Your guys' lives are so dramatic by the way." I laugh loudly.

"Can't really deny that can I?" I say with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry if any scenes in this book trigger you or upset you. It is not my intention to hurt you. If you need someone to talk to please feel free to contact me. Thank you and Have a nice day, week, year, and life.---Jack.💜💜💜


End file.
